TDNWT: Total Drama New World Tour
by TheOneTimeJarvis247
Summary: Season 5 of Total Drama with 22 new contestants. How will they fair going back around the world with our new host? Read and find out. Here are the names. Aisha, Katheryn, Lacey, Nakayla, Ivy, Rebecca, Chloe, Valerie, Mary, Hazel, Natasha, Riley, James, Taylor, Kevin, Blake, Joshua, Evar, Parker, Vinnie, Connor and Jason. Rated T for mild swearing and cringe-worthy bits. Haha. Ouch!
1. Chapter 1

Let the Drama Begin

Your new host is seen on the plane's landing strip. 'Season 5 Total Drama fans. Once again we will back visiting and, let's face it destroying places in countries all around. Three differences this time though. First of all you have your sexy new host here'. Camera pans down to see the rest of his body. 'Second, we will be visiting all new places there we did not see when Chris was hosting the show. We did enough damage to them areas already.' He chuckles to himself as flashbacks appear. First, to the avalanche in Germany. Then, to the traps set off in Egypt. Finally, the last episode in Hawaii with the giant volcanic eruption.

Transition to the cockpit of the plane. 'Yeah. They'll never let us in Hawaii again. Finally and probably least important to me, a whole new cast of 22 new teenagers for me and Chef to torture. Haha. Have our contestants realized what they have got themselves into? Who will be the favourites? Who will be the villains? Where will we set off to? And at the end of it all who will win the Grand Prize of 1 Million Dollars? Stay tuned in for all the action. Right here on TOTAL. DRAMA. NEW WORLD TOUR' he sings at the end.

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad. I'm doing fine._(Camera travels through plane passing new host and Chef up to the sky)_ You guys are my mind. You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see._(Katheryn swims away underwater from a shark and pans up to Kevin playing air-guitar on a surfboard until Aisha wakeboards by and pokes him in the stomach with a fencing sword) _ I WANNA BE FAMOUS._(Pans to Connor and Chloe putting glue on Mary's earmuffs who then struggles to take them off)

_I wanna live close to the sun._(Valerie is doing cheerleading in a bikini by the pool)_ Well pack your bags cause I've already won._(James stares at her while holding a DS and Taylor celebrates after beating him on it then James turns to facepalm himself)_ Everything to prove, nothing in my way. I'll get there one day._(Hazel jumps from the plane onto a mud puddle causing it to splash on Blake's clothes and make him storm off. Pans to Nakayla modelling on a catwalk) _CAUSE I WANNA BE FAMOUS._ (then on another stage Joshua is doing stand up on stage then Ivy covers him in pie as a joke causing Jason to laugh hysterically at him from the audience)

_NA, NA NA NA NA ,_(Parker and Vinnie play Piano and Electric guitar together in the hosts room until he kicks them out)_ NA NA NA NA NA, NA NA NA NA NA,_(Riley party dances with Rebecca and Natasha who then stops and blushes massively) _ I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS._(Lacey watches cartoons and does cartwheels then crashes into Evar who then gets buried in a pile of books and scrolls)_ I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS._(They all sing and dance together in the cargo hold until in the cockpit Chef smiles evilly and pushes a button causing them all to plummet as they whistle and fall down onto a giant sign in which the crashed contestants are in the shape of T and D with New World Tour painted underneath)

* * *

'Hey, once again audience. With Chris arrested for what happened in Revenge of the Island. Me and Chef here are gonna make sure to do a better job than Chris ever did as our contestants arrive soon. This is gonna be awesome.' He rubs his hands together.

'Who said I was gonna help you pretty boy. Just because your related to Chris don't mean you get special treatment.' Chef said storming in on camera.

'Relax Hatchet. We've got a bigger budget this season. That means you will actually get paid. You going to help now big guy?' Chef smiles and then puts on his pilots hat.

'I already like you more than Chris man.'

'Phew. Bullet dodged. Anyway, here are their chauffeured cars with each of our new contestants inside. Our first arrival is our punk rock star for the season, Kevin.' Kevin comes out wearing a black leather jacket and rocking out on an electric guitar. He walks past the new host as he puts his guitar away and shouts 'Rock on Total Drama. Rock Hard or go home new guy or I'm gone man.'

'Hey Kevin. I'm the host, not a contestant. Give me a bit of respect or lose out on a million dollars and get sent back to get sent back to Juvy again. Your call dude.'

Kevin cracks his knuckles and calms down and the camera goes back to the host. 'Okay here comes our next person. It's Aisha. Nice swords mate' She pulls it out near Kevin. 'Not near the guitar Samurai Whack'.

Aisha yields her sword and says 'My apologies. I get a bit hyperactive sometimes'. She stands by Kevin.

'And here is Joshua'. Joshua fist bumps the host and says 'Thanks for giving me the chance to help my family man.' The host smiles as he says 'No problem. Your story was moving. You just better be up for a lot of pain and torture to get it.' He chuckles as Joshua gulps and walks to the other two as Kevin shouts 'Nice'.

'Hi everyone' says a girl with curly red hair and slightly muscly arms. 'This is Rebecca. Heard you're a cat lover'. She nods and high fives the host and joins the rest of the crew. He then mimics snoring and laughs to himself.

'Greetings, new host' says a teen with a strong British accent. 'Well if it isn't his highness Count Vinnie Irons. I didn't think a rich boy would want to be on this show.' Vinnie glares at him as Rebecca says 'Wait, are you actually royalty?'. Aisha then continues this asking 'Is that cloak mandatory for royals?'

Vinnie then addresses them saying 'Unfortunately I am, but I don't want that lifestyle. I just want the money to start a new career with my band. To the other question, no I just like wearing it.' Everyone stares in amazement at what he just said.

'Moving on. Here comes our next male, Jason'. He flexes his muscles as he gets out of the car. 'Hey, what's up guys and girls'. He gets his sports bag and runs to the rest of the contestants.

The host holds back his laughter at that show-offy display and says 'Alright then Jason. Let me introduce our probable eye-candy for the season. The beautiful Nakayla'. A girl with tanned skin and skinny jeans waves and walks up to the host saying 'Thanks for the compliments man'. Jason shouts 'Hot Damn. You are sexy girl.' in the background as Nakayla rolls her eyes at the jock.

'Okay next is Katheryn. How are you doing girl?' She walks over to him and suspiciously eyes him up. 'Hmm, you do look at bit like Chris. I hope you're not like him'. The host then squints at her saying 'I hope you're not a pain in the ass. Remember I'm the host now so you could lose out on a million big ones. Just saying.' Katheryn then smiles and then says 'Touché'.

'Now here is Lacey'. Lacey then cartwheels over to the rest of the contestants. 'Take it in boys because this girl has many more talents up her sleeve.' Vinnie then tells her 'That may be true but nobody I know does cartwheels for introductions'. This statement caused everyone to laugh at her as she pouts and walks over to the rest of them.

'Then we have our fashionista Blake'. Blake then walks towards the host and says with a stereotypically camp voice 'Yeah, and speaking of fashion host man cargo short with that shirt. What are you a Malibu beach boy?' Some of the girls laugh at this and then the host glares at him and replies 'Alright Gok-Wan you've made your point now strut your stuff over there.'

Snickers are then heard in the background as the host turns around and says 'Now please welcome our twins Chloe and Connor.' They stare at their car holding back laughter. The camera pans to the driver who closes the window then yells as he get covered in paint. Everyone including the host laughs at their pranks. 'Dudes, that was awesome' He shouts as he high fives both the twins as they walk by getting a zap from Connor's joy-buzzer as he follows Chloe.

'Ow.' The host shakes some feeling back in his hand and then points to the next car. 'Woohoo. This is gonna be sick bro' says a guy with Live Life written on his shirt as he fistpumps with the host joining in. They then give each other a shoulder bump with the host saying 'Alright man, die down the party attitude and let me say welcome to Total Drama Riley'. Riley then walks over to the rest of them as he fixes his snapback.

The host then gets shocked again as Hazel swings in on a loose wire from a power line and shoots him with her taser. 'OOOWWW'. He then recovers from his shock after a few seconds and storms over to Hazel. 'Seriously, not cool Hazel. I've already been shocked by the two stooges over there' as he points to Connor and Chloe. Hazel then just laughs it off and then tries to swing back over to the rest of the crew but then slips off and crashes into their luggage.

Then another girl surprises the host by tapping him on the shoulder and barely managing to say 'H-h-h-h-hi'. Then the host then puts his arm around the short girl and introduces her. 'This is Natasha.' She then hides behind him until she picks her up and puts her in front of everyone. She then hides behind Riley who just shrugs it off.

'Hey what's up new host dude.' Then the host turns and says 'Hey everybody, here is our resident nerd. Say hi to James.' Everybody waves at him except Natasha who is still shy and Kevin who looks at him with a sly smile. James then says 'Hi guys' and walks to the crowd.

James then turns around and looks in awe as a girl comes out the car. 'Hey guys, meet Valerie'. She walks up to the host and high fives him and cheers 'Go Total Drama'. Joshua then whispers in James's ear 'Dude, close your mouth you look like a nutjob'. Valerie then walks up and stands next to Nakayla with James looking on infatuated.

'Now back to reality for everyone' He chuckles as he sees James's face. 'Here is Parker. How it's going bro?' Parker with studying eyes looks at the rest of the contestants and grins deviously as he says 'Fantastically'.

'Weird. Anyway here is Mary. Hotter than you're used to huh?' As Mary walks out wearing a fur coat and thick knee length socks she says 'Yeah it's way colder in Alaska'. The short girl then walks up to the rest of the cast slightly intimidated by the size of the guys.

'Okay, just two left as Ivy has now just arrived. How's it feel to be out of the Ira Correctional Facility'. Then some of contestants gasp as Nakayla goes 'Wait a minute you're letting in another maniac. We already got Crazy Hazel over there' pointing to Hazel still passed out in the luggage pile. Ivy then glares at Nakayla. She then shouts 'Hey, just because I was at a correctional facility doesn't mean I'm psycho, so don't give me that crap'. Nakayla then backs away as Ivy joins the crew.

'Haha. The drama is building already. Speaking of which, Riley I think you've met Taylor before.' Riley then gets serious as he sees Taylor step out of the car with his black Polo shirt and then the two but heads. 'Taylor, why are you here?' Taylor then pushes Riley away from him as he says 'Same reason as you cousin. To win the million dollars. So you and anybody who is enough of a loser to work with you better not get in my way. Comprende'. Taylor then takes off his Hipster glasses and walks away from Riley who then folds his arms and walks back to the others.

'Ha brilliant. Finally here is Evar. You guys are gonna hate him'. Evar then walks up to him with a raised eyebrow. 'Remember the competition to guess my name. This guy was the closest and gets an advantage in our 1st challenge.' Evar then cockily smirks as he says 'Naturally, I am very psychologically gifted' and then walks over to the rest of the contestants with some shooting him daggers.

'This guy's guess was Christian. Not far off as it sort has some rhyming with my name. I'll explain what your advantage is soon enough Evar but now let me introduce myself. I am Chris's nephew, Ryan McClean, son of his brother Jerd McClean. Now that you all know me let me show you around the plane.'

* * *

Transition to the living area of the plane - 'This is where you guys will eat Chef's grub, converse or whatever you guys do. Consider it your area to be if you don't feel like being where we are going next,'

* * *

Transition to economy class - 'This is where the losing team will stay until we reach our next destination. Luxurious economy class with a lack of beds and poor hygiene and lighting. Sleep on the straps, the floor or the seats. It doesn't matter because either way you'll be uncomfortable. Valerie then asks 'But I need a strong back for my cheerleading I can't sleep here'. Ryan then chuckles as he says 'Well you better win your challenges then because I really don't care whether or not you back gets an owie. Let me take you to the area where you go if you win though.'

* * *

Transition to first class - 'Feel better now. This is where you stay if you win. Actual meals provided for you plus snacks and drinks. Comfortable and adjustable padded seats. All your needs will also be catered to by our interns who actually survived putting this thing back together'. Ryan then cringes as he hears a loud sound come from behind him. He storms in and yells 'Parker, leave my piano and get out of my quarters. Just like with Chris, this area is off limits. This is my Xbox, my hot tub, my piano and my King-size bed. Are we clear?!' Parker then mocks Ryan and says snobbishly 'Transparent'.

* * *

Living Area – 'Alright, that concludes our tour. Any questions?' Katheryn then asks him 'Yeah, where is the bathroom?'. Ryan then points behind saying 'Just through there'. Katheryn then runs as she says 'Thanks'

* * *

*Katheryn Confessional* - She's closes the door and is about to pull her cargo shorts down when she notices the camera. 'Oh right. The bathroom is also a confessional'. Facepalm.

* * *

'Alright, everyone wait in here while I talk with Chef in the cockpit. Don't even think about coming in for confessionals as it's only in the bathroom now.' He laughs. 'Sorry Katheryn. Just talk amongst yourselves until I get back'. Ryan then walks out of the Living Area.

Everyone then sits down in silence for a minute until Joshua breaks the silence saying 'So, where do you think Ryan is going to take us first'.

Taylor then says 'No doubt some place that's really dangerous. It's all ratings for him in the end.'

Ivy then says 'True, danger does get ratings. I mean look at Survivor and Fear Factor.'

Chloe says 'Well wherever it is let's just hope that we actually come out alive.'

Hazel then jumps on the table and shouts 'That's the spirit this could end up being fun guys'.

Riley then smiles and says 'Too right, this is going to end up being one big party why don't we just make the best of it for now and get along'.

Ryan then walks in and snickers as a familiar chime sounds. Then Lacey says 'Oh come on!'

* * *

**A/N: And there we go not a bad start if I do say so myself. If you feel I didn't capture your character right then go ahead and tell me in the reviews. I'm thinking of doing each challenge day in 2 chapters with a separate chapter for elimination ceremonies. I just don't want to clog up a chapter with like over 5,000 words a chapter, plus it builds tension so I hope you're okay with that. **

**Well done to whoever submitted Evar. You were the closest. Look out for how he does in the next chapter. Finally copyright stuff. I do not own Total Drama. Any aspect of it to be specific and I do not own any songs that may be rewritten in this story. Now that's out of the way thanks for the support and I will see you all another day. Sort of.**


	2. Chapter 2

Let the Drama Begin Part 2

'Remember that friendly little chime. I want a musical number from whoever is around when it rings. Same rules as last season. You don't sing your out so let's hear it'. Ryan says wearing a Charlie Chaplin-like suit.

'Come on man, we can't just make up something right on the spot'. James complains.

'The original cast could so you can do it as well. Deal with it'. Ryan shrugs off.

Kevin then in a moment of inspiration asked 'What if use different lyrics to songs that already exist. Would that be cool?'

Ryan then pulled out one of the contracts and flipped through it 'Legal says that it's not against your contracts, but sing an original once in a while so we don't get sued'.

Kevin does a fistpump as he says 'Alright, everyone follow what I do.' Kevin gets out his guitar and starts playing it.

* * *

_Kevin: 'Go and tell all of the fan girls. We'll set the show alight'_

_Vinnie: _(Gets out his guitar) _'Think we need some luck to make sure we stay alright'_

_Blake: 'Hook me up with any new show. I want to stay alive'_

_Rebecca: 'Let's not end up like the interns that all died'_

_Valerie: 'Now we're going through the sky to play this. Going through all the strife'_

_Ivy: 'Making us wonder who will stay and fight'_

_James: 'But now we're in this competition. I guess that we should all try'_

_All: 'While wondering why we all agreed to fly'_

(Everyone is now in economy)_Evar: 'I'm starting to run out of patience. This is not where I will lie'_

_Nakayla: 'Clean this place up as the smell will burn my eyes'_

(Everyone is in first class) _Natasha: 'I want to live happily ever after and stop being so shy'_

_Jason: 'Feel lucky if you get to be in first class with this guy' _(Natasha chuckles to herself at him flexing his muscles)

_Parker: 'Now we're going through the sky to play this. Going to be very sly'_

_Katheryn: 'How come none of us are asking why?'_

_Connor and Chloe: 'While we're in this competition. Let's get some revenge on Ry.'_

_All: 'We're still guessing why we agreed to fly'._

_Chef: 'Will you all shut up while I try to…'_

_Taylor: 'Fly with me I'm taking this place by storm.'_

_Riley: 'Not before I can send you back home'_

_Mary: 'I'd rather be back skiing in Juneau'_

_Lacey: 'But we are all here to win the dough'_

(Back in the living area) _Hazel: 'We're going through the sky to play this. Hanging on by the wire' _(Hazel literally hangs by a wire on the wing of the plane)

_Joshua: 'I hope the engine doesn't set on fire'._

_Aisha: 'Let's get on with the competition. Swords start rusting when we're higher._

_All: 'Tell us why we all agreed to fly'_

_Ryan: 'You may not get a return flight'_

_All: 'Why did we all agree to…_(Kevin strums the final notes) _fly_.'

* * *

'Awesome cover song guys. Since you all sung, you're all safe. For now'. Ryan explained. They all cheered. 'Now just do your thing until Chef, tells us we've landed.'

Chef then walks in with a worried look on his face. 'Hey, Razz man. We got a problem.'

'Chef, who's flying the plane?' Mary asked worryingly.

'Auto-Pilot, now shut your mouth short stack'. Mary backs off intimidated by Chef. 'Anyway Ryan' Chef whispers something in his ear which can't be heard by the contestants. 'What, again?' Ryan says shocked. Chef nods and Ryan responds 'Alright, I'll do something, just go back to flying the plane'. Chef walks back to the cockpit.

'Alright guys, change of plans. We aren't going to be visiting another country just yet. We have a stowaway on board and your first challenge will be to capture them and bring them back to me. The person who does that gets an awesome reward.' The contestants look suspiciously at Ryan.

'Wait, we have another Ezekiel-type person on board?' Aisha questions.

'Exactly, except that it's not an Ezekiel-type. It's the man…thing himself'. Ryan chuckles. Gasps were heard from everyone.

'No way am I going to touch that disease infested, rodent like hick' Blake complained.

'Team up if you want just go already, find him and bring him here'. Everyone nods and sets off in different groups except Evar.

'Ryan, wait what's my advantage for this challenge?' Evar asked.

'Huh, oh, yeah this is like a sudden change of plans thing, so no advantage for you, haha'. Ryan laughs then walks away to his quarters.

* * *

*Evar Confessional*

'Hmm, I should have guessed I would have been screwed over by a McClean.'

* * *

(Economy Class - Taylor, Blake, Parker, Hazel)

'Haha, yeah, these compartments are so fun to hide in'. Hazel shouted stuffing herself in one of them.

'Hey, crazy girl, come on, we've got to find that loser'. Taylor shouted at her.

'Yeah, good luck, that girl is psycho, just leave her to it and claim the reward for ourselves'. Parker suggested

* * *

*Taylor confessional*

'Hmm, that Parker could be useful. He doesn't get side-tracked and looks like a strong player. I sense an alliance already'.

*Parker confessional*

'People like Taylor can be useful; he already has himself an enemy in Riley so that I could use that to divert people's attention from my activities while they fight'. Evil laughing.

* * *

'Hey, over here guys. I found that kid's disgusting Chilote cap'. Blake almost vomits as he picks up the torn wool hat. 'I think he was here not too long ago'.

'Alright look around for any possible escape routes he could have used.' Taylor commanded.

'How about this vent, it's like a cool dark maze. Hellllllooooooooo' Hazel says sticking her head in the hole where the grate should be.

* * *

(First class – Joshua, James, Valerie, Rebecca, Chloe, Connor)

'Any of you found any clues yet?' Rebecca asked.

'No, first class looks as clean as ever' Chloe replied.

'Yeah, except for the fact that the fridge has been raided' Joshua says pulling out an empty Cola bottle.

'I think he must have escaped through the vent, there's nowhere else he could have gone without being seen'. Valerie pointed out.

'Yeah, that's true. The doors to Ryan's quarter's and the Living Area are huge so he couldn't have gotten through those unseen. Nice deduction'. James complemented. Valerie smiled at this.

* * *

*James confessional*

'Woah, to be honest, I thought Valerie would be just a beautiful stereotypical dumb cheerleader. You know someone who I would get over after a while. But she's smart too. I thought girls like that only existed in movies'.

*Valerie confessional*

'There, that should show some proof that I'm not just another pretty face'.

* * *

'Alright so who's willing to go in there and look for him?' Joshua asked.

Everyone stayed silent at this statement. 'Well we need someone short and/or skinny so either James or Connor'.

'Hey, what about Josh or Chloe' James whined.

'Joshua is looking for more clues and Chloe is going help Valerie watch the ropes we are going to tie around your waist so you don't get lost. Just tug on them once if you either need to come out or twice if you've found him'. Rebecca explained.

'Here's your rope now get in there'. Chloe said pulling a huge length of it out of her pocket while she and Valerie tied it around James's and Connor's waists respectively.

* * *

(Cargo hold – Jason, Vinnie, Lacey, Katheryn, Nakayla, Kevin, Aisha, Mary, Natasha, Riley, Evar, Ivy)

Ivy was getting frustrated 'Jesus, it's going to take forever to search through all this stuff'.

She smashed open a crate full of parachutes.

Vinnie the replies 'Calm down, don't destroy everything yet. We still need this area tidy-ish to find the rodent'.

'He is right. Maybe you could calm it down a bit. Don't kill me for saying that' Mary timidly says.

Ivy took some deep breaths and went back to searching. In the corner Jason was lying back against the wall. Nakayla walks up to him 'Hey, can you come and help us search'.

Jason looked up at her. 'No can do. I'm tired. Need to rest'.

Nakayla looked at him with an 'Are you serious?' look and said 'You've only opened two crates, get up and help the rest of us. Please'

'I'm fine here. Feel free to join me though beautiful'. Nakayla stormed off calling him a 'jerk' under her breath.

Aisha then points her sword at him 'Hey, get up. I will not tolerate laziness in this search'.

'Alright, alright. Just put that thing away.' Jason says as he puts his hands up.

* * *

*Aisha confessional*

'Sometimes threats are the only way to get someone to do what you want. I better not let this get into a habit though'.

*Jason confessional*

'I'm a guy just trying to have a break and what do I get for it. A girl pointing a sword at me. How did she even get permission to have that thing on board?'

*Nakayla confessional*

'I knew I should have gone with that other group to first class. At least the guys and the girls both seemed nicer. Stupid stuck-up jock'.

* * *

Riley is lifting Natasha up onto a pile of crates followed by Katheryn then Lacey. 'Alright you girls search up here for anything. I'm gonna party it down here okay.' Riley then smiled at them all and jumped down.

Natasha then blushed and walked with the two girls across the top of the crate piles. 'So, what do you girls think of Riley?' she said shyly.

'Meh. He's a nice guy but I'm more into the bad boy you know. I prefer his cousin to be honest'. Lacey said.

'He does look like a good guy. A partier, sporty. Hey I'd like him.'

'Oh, is that so?' Natasha said disheartened.

'Relax girl, I already have someone. Well sort of. It's kind of complicated'. Katheryn assured her. 'Just be yourself around him and he'll come to like you eventually. Braces and all'. They both laughed at this. Natasha went to a crate that had a view of Riley.

* * *

*Natasha confessional*

She sighs 'I hope my big glasses and braces can be looked past. I'm really not as shy and awkward as I look. I swear'.

*Katheryn confessional*

'This search was taking forever and we were getting nowhere fast. Good thing I had nice company or I would have fallen asleep'

* * *

'So have you guys found anything?' Riley asked them walking to Kevin and Evar.

'No dude and I've been through this whole section and come up with squat. Why couldn't we get a something that didn't involve looking through a frigging huge cargo hold'. Kevin said punching the wall.

'We could try searching the vent. It's the only place we haven't looked yet. Plus it looks like the kind of place Ezekiel would live in exile.' Evar pointed out.

'Good idea. We just need something to catch him with'.

'Hey guys, I overheard your conversation. Use this parachute me and Aisha were going to use ourselves.' Ivy said walking to them.

'Why are you helping us? Don't you want to win the reward?' Kevin asked.

'Teamwork is more likely to help us reach our goal than running around individually like headless chickens. Also we need more people to spread out the parachute'. Aisha explained.

'Fair enough. If he is in the vent though we need someone to lure him out. Any volunteer's?' Evar asked.

'Well I say either Aisha, Ivy or you bro. Me and Big Kev here won't fit in there.'

'I'll go. I like a challenge.' Ivy climbed up the in the vent and set off in search of Zeke.

* * *

(In the vent system – Hazel)

'This is like, so fun. I'm like a super spy.' She pulls out her pocket knife and waves it around. She stops when she sees Ezekiel napping on a four way vent tunnel. She yielded her pocket knife and pulled out her tazer.

* * *

(Vent system – James and Connor)

'This is awesome dude. I feel like Snake. All I need now is a gun'. James said.

Connor then shushed him as he saw Zeke. 'Untie your rope and go back. We are going to have you, Chloe and Valerie pull him back through after I tie this around his leg. Make sure you pull slowly as not to wake him up'.

James went wide-eyed as Connor was silent throughout the whole trip. 'Alright then. Just give me a sec.' James undid the knot on his rope. 'Here. I'll be there in no time.'

Connor ties the rope around Zeke's leg and tugs on the rope.

* * *

(First Class)

'Alright that's the signal. Pull slowly so we don't wake him up.' James explained.

Rebecca, Joshua, James, Chloe and Valerie pulled on the rope. This continued for a few more seconds until a scream was heard.

* * *

(Vent system)

Connor was shaking on the floor. He had accidently been hit by Hazel who was aiming for Zeke. The vibrations being unintentionally caused by Connor had now woken Zeke up who was growling at the little prankster. Hazel threw her empty tazer at Zeke to get his attention. 'Come at me bro' she mocked.

Zeke was on his arms legs charging at her like a bull. Hazel was crawling speedily towards economy class. She kept running past Ivy who noticed Zeke racing her way. She curled her ball into a fist and caught him right in the stomach as he came her way. Zeke recovered and was now chasing Ivy to the cargo hold. She shouted to everyone else in there 'Get ready'.

Ivy jumped out of the vent landing on the parachute and bouncing off it and safely on her legs. Zeke jumped through and everyone in the cargo hold caught him in the parachute and trapped him inside of it. They all carried it out of the cargo hold to meet with Ryan in the Living Area. Jason was still resting on the wall through all of this.

* * *

(Living Area – Everyone except Jason)

'Hey Ryan. We've caught Zeke in this parachute. What do we win?' Kevin asked.

'Err guys, you've failed. Zeke has slashed through this parachute. Check back here'.

'Wha-a-a-t-What?' Riley opened it. 'No wonder it felt lighter. I thought that was because we were all carrying it.'

'Owwwwwwww' A scream was heard. Jason walks in with Zeke in a headlock giving him noogie's. Zeke was whimpering at the burning sensation on his head.

'Here's your winner. Jason, my man. Well done on bringing Zeke back here.'

* * *

*Ivy Confessional*

'Seriously, it was that easy for him.' she said shocked.

* * *

'Now give him to Chef so he can throw him out the plane.'

'Wait, tie him up with this. I don't want him trying to hurt Connor again. Only I can do that.' Chloe said giving Chef the rope they used earlier. Chef tied the prairie boy up and sent him packing.

'Well since you won Jason you get our special reward. Go ahead pick the other ten members you want on your team. Pick it girl, boy, girl and so on. Understand.'

* * *

*Jason confessional*

'I wasn't really too bothered about winning this, but hey it's cool since I get to have all the sexy ladies on my team. Woohoo!' He raises his arms in the air.

* * *

'Alright since it's a girl first I'm picking that bit of candy right there, also known as Nakayla.'

* * *

*Nakayla confessional*

'I'm surprised that perv got my name right. Why do I have to be on his team?' Holds her head in her hands.

* * *

'Then I pick Kevin. That fine cheerleader Valerie, mmmm.' A few of the girls were glaring at him for his actions. 'I also pick Vinnie, Katheryn. Nice. Erm that nerd James, that cute, short girl Mary, that awesome dude Riley, sexy legs Lacey and that other nerd Evar since he has an advantage in the next challenge.

* * *

*Evar confessional*

'If that idiot thinks he's going to use me just because I get a special advantage start in one challenge he has another thing coming'. He says remaining stoic.

* * *

'Alright Jason. Interesting choices. You guys will be known as the Screaming Pilots. The rest of you guys will be known as the Killer Tourists'.

'How they get a way cooler name than us?' Parker complained.

'Hey, winner's get better names, what can I say? Anyway you guys get to stay in first class until we reach our first country of the season.' To this everyone on the Screaming Pilot's cheered. 'The rest of you enjoy economy class.

* * *

(First class)

'Alright, now this is relaxing'. Valerie said to Nakayla both getting facials. Nakayla replied 'Yeah, I really needed this. I may be on a team with that perv but this could still be fun if we keep ending up here.'

James walked over playing on his DS and sat on the seats behind them. 'True that. A lot of people seem really nice on this team like you two, Riley, Mary, Vinnie, Lacey, Katheryn and even Kevin'.

'Right, with all of us getting along it doesn't matter if a couple of us don't get along. We'll be fine'. Valerie replied. At this point Jason walked by an eyed up the girls and walked away with a smirk on his face, doing a fistpump and joined Vinnie, Kevin and Riley hanging out by the serving station.

* * *

(Economy class)

Everyone was moaning in pain trying to get comfortable in the poor quality room. 'Ugh, this sucks. Everything in here is so dirty'. Blake whined.

'Calm down Blake. This will only be until after we win the next challenge. So don't get used to it.' Blake sat still and took a deep breath and relaxed a bit.

* * *

*Blake confessional*

'I may be in a dank, disgusting pit of a room, but at least I have met some people that seem friendly enough to be around. Even if their fashion sense is appalling.'

*Taylor confessional*

'Haha. This is great. Some of these people look so weak-minded and pitiful. I may not need to do as much work as I thought. They'll be like putty in my hands after I get on all their good sides'.

* * *

(Cockpit)

'Finally, we have got rid of Zeke for good on this plane and we have found two people who look truly evil. Will Taylor be able to manipulate his team to guarantee his safety? What will Evar's advantage be in the next challenge? Will any alliances or relationships blossom? Who will be eliminated first? Find out on the next episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. NEW WORLD TOUR.

* * *

_**Rewritten song – Learn to fly by Foo Fighters**_

**A/N: There you have it. We've not landed anywhere yet and Evar still has an advantage to cash in on. Zeke will not be appearing back on the plane because now he is gone for good. From the plane anyway. Let me know what you thought of your characters, the song, the challenge and the chapter as a whole. Prepare yourselves though the next one is elimination and will be that from now on. Thanks to everyone who reviewed before. I love the support and help guys and I will see you later. **


	3. Iraqconcilable Differences Part 1

Iraqconcilable Differences

'Last time on Total Drama New World Tour. We met our new contestants. Some got along great.'

*clips of James staring at Valerie and of Katheryn and Natasha laughing together*

'Others instantly started hating each other'

*clip of Taylor and Riley butting heads and another of Nakayla storming away from Jason*

'Our first challenge ended up being on the plane due to what should have been foreseen circumstances.'

*clips of Chloe tying Zeke up in rope, everyone in the cargo hold trapping him in a parachute and then Chef throwing him out the plane*

'In the end Jason brought the rodent back and picked his team, to others displeasure'

*Clips of mopey people in economy class*

'All our 22 passengers still remain but someone will take the boot today. Who will be eliminated? Will any more relationships blossom? Which of these soldiers will battle on? Find out right here on Total. Drama. New World Tour' with Ryan singing the last bit.

* * *

*Theme song*

* * *

(Economy class)

Everyone is awake except Joshua who is snoring in his sleep. Parker gets annoyed by this. 'Ugh, can anyone stop this idiot from snoring'.

'I'm surprised he is actually able to sleep in here.' Ivy said with bags under her eyes. 'That was one of the most uncomfortable nights I've ever had'.

'Should we wake him?' Natasha sceptically asked.

'Oh-oh-oh. Let me do it. This always works on Connor when he oversleeps on school nights.' Chloe enthusiastically suggested with Connor looking slightly scared.

'Yes, just do it already. He's really starting to bug me.' Parker said holding his ears.

Chloe got some of the remainders of the parachute from yesterday and filled it with rotten fruit until it was almost ready to burst. She then switched it with the Meowth plushie Joshua was squeezing onto and told everyone 'Okay now cover your noses'. Everyone did so and then Chloe scratched his nose. To this Joshua squeezed the parachute tighter and all the rotten fruit burst all over him waking him.

'Oh god. Eww.' Joshua ran off to get the smell off him. Everyone was laughing at this prank.

* * *

*Chloe confessional*

'Haha. I never get tired of that. I started using that one when Connor overslept one day and I found that he hugs his pillow in his sleep. It's not always rotten fruit though.' Chloe laughed more holding onto her stomach.

*Joshua confessional*

Joshua was holding his head in the sink and came up scrubbing his face with a towel. 'I hope that this smell won't last too long. I love comedy but not unknowingly being on the end of it'

* * *

When the laughs died down Taylor walked up to the twins and said 'Hey that was pretty creative. How about forming an alliance with me and Parker? You know just something as to keep you two prank geniuses in for longer as well as us. We all need friends in this.'

Chloe thought about this and huddled with Connor over it. When they turned around she replied 'Okay we're in. Just continue to be nice okay.' Taylor nodded and returned to sit with Parker.

* * *

*Taylor confessional*

'Great now I have 4 people in my alliance. It's good to have the twins because if I send one of them home when they are no longer useful the other will be my minion to control. I've just got to stay on their good side'.

* * *

(First class)

James, Riley, Lacey, Mary and Katheryn are still asleep in their seats. Vinnie and Kevin are eating at the food station and Evar is reading a book on the sofa. Jason sits across Valerie and Nakayla conversing on their seats as he goes to remove his shirt and lean back. 'Liking the view ladies'.

Nakayla rolls her eyes at him and she and Valerie move to another pair of seats.

* * *

*Jason confessional*

'Man, that girl is hot. She'll come over to all this eventually. Pow.' Jason raises his right arm with his bicep flexing.

* * *

James and Mary wake up when Nakayla and Valerie noisily sit on the seats across from them. 'Oh sorry guys. We didn't mean to wake you.' Valerie apologised.

James responds while yawning 'Nah. It's fine. I've probably had like 10 hours now anyway. Why have you moved over here? I thought you slept on those seats there.'

Nakayla crosses her arms as she explains 'That moron Jason keeps bugging us. He thinks his muscles and playboy attitude is gonna get him hooked up with us.'

'He's not much better around us guys. He just brags about how he is going to land you and how great he is and all the stuff he's done. The guy is a real pain'.

* * *

*Nakayla confessional*

'That guy says he is going to land me. I'm not just some kind of prize you win at the fair. At least one of the guys around here understands what a tool he is.'

*James confessional*

'I feel for them. I know what it's like to put up with annoying people. My school has plenty of people like that. At least Valerie is smart enough to realize who the jerks are. She is so amazing'. James gives a happy sigh.

* * *

'So is he just being a mean person who won't leave you alone?' Mary asked.

'Exactly, we we're just talking about stuff and he walks in removes his shirt and acts like he is the king or something.' Mary giggled at this.

* * *

*Mary confessional*

'I kind of have this thing for mean guys. Jason looks great but his demeanour is not exactly attractive. There must be some consideration for other people inside him.'

* * *

Ryan's voice is then heard over the loudspeaker 'Alright passengers. Get your buts in the living area and be prepared for our first elimination battle'.

* * *

(Living area)

'Alright everyone welcome to our first destination. I'll tell you what it is. Right after Chef shoves you out of the plane.' Chef then forces everyone out the door and they all land on the floor covered in sand.

'Oh god, my white shirt. Covered in sand. You're washing this McClean.'

'Pfft. As if. Now follow me to our first destination. Before you do though get your swimsuits ready.'

* * *

They walked for a few minutes until they reached a huge river. 'Welcome to the Tigris-Euphrates river system. Back in the ancient times of Iraq this place was the cradle of civilisation for the Mesopotamians. This is the sight of your first challenge. Taking turns by tagging each other in, you guys have to dive under the water and pull out one of the 17 symbols of Babylonian astronomy carved onto a huge tablet. The team that brings back the most symbols wins an advantage in the next challenge.'

'So what's my advantage in this challenge?' Evar asked.

'Glad you reminded me. You guys win a pair of goggles. Trust me you'll need them. This water is really murky.' To this the Screaming Pilots high-fived each other at their good fortune.

* * *

*Jason confessional*

'I knew having that scrawny nerd on our team would come in handy. Less work for me to do.'

* * *

'Now get your buts by the water and go'. Ryan said pointing at the water.

Ivy dived in first for the Tourists while Kevin with his goggles on went first for the Pilots. They underwater for about 10 seconds until Kevin pulled out a tablet with Leo on it. Ivy came back up with a piranha on her arm. 'What the hell Ryan?'

'Oh yeah. I forgot to mention I stuck in some piranhas in their just to make things more interesting and by that I mean dangerous'. Ryan chuckles. Ivy glared at him for this and tagged in Rebecca while Kevin tagged in Katheryn. Katheryn's swimming prowess came out on top for her as she pulled up two tablets with Aires and Perseus on them.

A few minutes later James and Aisha were underwater for their respective teams it was calm until a rumbling was heard on the ground. To this everyone on the river bank turn their heads to see a herd of water buffalo charging at the river. Aisha surfaced to see the stampede heading for her. She screams and widens her eyes in fear. Rebecca however stopped them by running in the way and shouting 'Calm down beloved creatures. We mean you no harm.' The buffalo stopped charging when she said this and slowly they started stampeding in another direction. Rebecca then turned and Aisha tagged her in.

* * *

*Aisha confessional*

'That girl saved my life. I would have been flattened like a pancake if it wasn't for Rebecca. She was fearless.' Aisha then looks down in thought.

*Joshua confessional*

'That was awesome. She just went in front of the charging buffalo like a boss, spoke to them and they ran off another way. I'm not sure whether to be scared of her or worship her abilities.' Joshua laughably fakes bowing his arms in praise.

*Rebecca confessional*

'I have this connection with animals. It's not easy to explain. They were angry and probably about to trample Aisha to death so I intervened. I wonder if I'm some sort of hero now.'

* * *

James then surfaced looking at everyone who was staring at Rebecca. He tagged in Mary and asked Nakayla 'Hey, what did I miss?'

'I'll tell you later but it was awesome'.

* * *

*James confessional*

'Just my luck. I always miss out on seeing some cool stuff. Happens every time'. James crosses his arms in frustration.

* * *

Mary then brought up another tablet with Virgo on the front tying the teams at six pieces each. Ryan then spoke to the camera 'Apparently this challenge isn't hard enough with the piranhas. Chef, bring in the gators.' Chef nodded and snickered as he opened the cage by the other river bank. They two snapping gators swam towards the contestants who now had seven tablets each. Valerie then screamed as she dived in and saw one of the gators swimming towards her. To this James panicked as he shouted to his teammates 'Come on, we've got to stop those stupid lizards from eating her.' To this James, Kevin, Riley, Katheryn, Nakayla and Lacey all swam in towards the gator trying to hold it off by hitting it and grab its attention away from Valerie.

Valerie then surfaced to see that they were all holding off the alligator to keep her safe as she tagged in Evar and gave him the goggles. She then swam towards them and helped fend off the gator.

* * *

*Valerie confessional*

'That was so nice of everyone. They all helped me by fending off that thing so I did the same when they were diving themselves. It's good to know that in a game as brutal as this you have people looking out for you.'

*James confessional*

'Okay that was probably one of the stupidest things I've ever done. But it was so cool and so worth it.'

* * *

The other team however were not having the same problem as Rebecca was working her magic again, even hugging the previously enraged beast. Blake resurfaced with the tablet of Cancer to tie it with only one tablet remaining. Jason and Parker were underwater for their respective teams. Jason resurfaced and removed the goggles handing them over to Mary. 'I don't see any more tablets down there. Let me know if you do cutie pie.' To this Jason looked at her with drops of water dripping down on his muscled physique. Mary gulped in embarrassment and shakily put the goggles round her head.

* * *

*Mary confessional*

'He called me a cutie pie. He must like me but he still wasn't considerate enough to help everyone else fight off the gator. Oh, this is so confusing'. Mary blushes and puts her hands on her cheeks.

* * *

'Guys I'm starting to have trouble holding this gator off now.' Rebecca panicked as the gator growled again and it headed towards Parker.

'Oh my god'. Parker swam for his life as he tagged in Joshua who stood in shock afraid he was about to get eaten. The gator opened its jaws until it smelt Joshua and whimpered away gagging at the smell.

When Joshua got out of his state he looked towards his team and asked 'I still smell bad, don't I?'

Everyone nodded as Taylor replied 'I didn't want to say anything. We were just going to put up with it until after the challenge. As not to hurt your feelings.'

* * *

*Joshua confessional*

Joshua is scrubbing himself violently with a soapy cloth.

*Taylor confessional*

'Now I look sympathetic towards Joshua over his horrid stench. I think I have quite a bit of safety now.'

* * *

The other gator, swam away as Kevin shouted 'That's right. Don't mess with a rock star.'

Mary then swam up holding the last tablet shouting 'I've got it. Do we win?'

Ryan then yelled 'Correctamundo. The Screaming Pilots gain the advantage in our next challenge.' The Screaming Pilots then all cheered as the Killer Tourists moped while away from Joshua.

Ryan the turns to the cameras. 'Will Joshua be able to get the stink off of him? Who will win the next challenge? What will the advantage be in the next challenge? Answers to most of those questions after the break.'

* * *

**A/N: Okay so Iraq for the first challenge. Yeah, somewhere dangerous is always a good start for drama. Haha. I am starting to think about whether I should write original songs because I've never written one before in my life. The one for the next chapter will definitely be a rewritten one but if you want me to try writing an original for another challenge day let me know. Finally as always let me know what you think of it so far and if you feel the need to tell me anything don't hold back. See you later. Sort of. **


	4. Iraqconcilable Differences Part 2

Iraqconcilable Differences Part 2

Everyone had dried off and were now facing Ryan in the plane. 'Alright guys great challenge and well done to the Pilots. For your next challenge have a look at this board.'

Ryan turned on a slideshow to pictures of the Iraq war. 'As a lot of you may know just under 10 years ago, the U.S and many others countries fought alongside each other against the Iraqi's in a pretty long war over oil that just officially ended last year. The battlefield is now a baron wasteland full of craters and trenches. This is exactly why it is the perfectly dangerous setting for your next challenge. Haha.'

'Wait, don't you need some form of international clearance to visit a warzone?' Evar asked suspiciously.

'Normally yes, but we have fantastic lawyers. It also helps that the President of Iraq is a huge fan of the Total Drama franchise so we are clear for all the pain we have to dish out'.

Evar crossed his arms in annoyance.

* * *

*Evar confessional*

'I'm supposed to be the one psychologically superior to everyone here but Ryan keeps on playing better mind games. I suppose being the host of the show gives you that privilege'.

* * *

'Anyway, you guys dress up in the army gear Chef and his military buddies let us borrow for this challenge. Using paintball guns you have to hit the members of the other team until they are all eliminated. Three shots on you hit means you are out and you have to drop your weapon, raise your arms in surrender and walk to the plane where you watch the rest of the battle from the screens on the plane. Chef will monitoring who is out or not from our helicopter and will shoot anyone who is cheating so there is no soldier going Awol on the team when you are out.'

Kevin the raised an eyebrow and asked 'But what happens if we run out of ammo?'

'Don't worry. Our interns have placed some ammunition crates on the battlefield. Only problem is you may have trouble reaching them since they are in what is No Mans Land, in which we have placed a lot of landmines and explosives. So good luck with that. Now here comes your general to deliver the always important speech before battle.'

Chef then walked in wearing his uniform and then shouted 'Attention.' No one complied until he got brought out his whip and shouted louder 'I SAID ATTENTION'. Everyone then stood with a straight posture and eyes facing forward. Chef then walked down the line of contestants looking each of them in the eyes while saying 'Now maggots, war is not your hang out at the back of the schoolyard. It is a brutal experience that can toughen up any man or woman into the proud soldiers you see today, should you come out alive that is. The very real possibility that you could be shot at anytime, anywhere and by anybody in a split second has been seen by me many times before. Your brigades will be your friends, your family and your guardian angels. Rely on them and you will have your victory. Finally, be proud that no matter what fate may come your way you have done your country and your friends proud. So get out there soldiers and do some damage. Ooorah.'

'OOORAH!' Everyone shouted as they raised their arms in support.

Ryan wiped a tear from his eye and said 'That was beautiful Chef. Okay, now teams get into your trenches and declare war.'

* * *

(Screaming Pilots trench)

'Uh, no one told me how heavy these uniforms are before.' Vinnie complained as he put them on with his cloak around himself.

'So true, feels like these things are filled with rocks or something'. Katheryn said tightening the belt on her pants.

Ryan then walked out to the soldiers with their weapons on display on a wheelie shelf the interns were struggling to push. 'Now here is your advantage maggots. One of team members gets a sniper rifle like paintball gun. It will fire with more force than a regular paintball gun plus you can fire from afar at the enemies barely having to move.'

* * *

*Jason confessional*

'The army do a lot of fitness stuff which is cool but I'm a naturally lazy guy when it's not sport related. That sniper rifle was the perfect advantage for someone like me'.

*Katheryn confessional*

'I kind of have this fear of being shot at. I could blow for my team and get sent home first. Come on fate. Deal me a lucky hand.' Katheryn said clutching her hands together.

* * *

Jason walked up to Ryan and picked up the rifle. The rest got their paintball guns and loaded them up so they would all have the same amount of ammo.

Katheryn was visibly shaking in fear. Riley walked up to her in worry 'Why are you shaking girl? You need to get hyped up for something like this. Come on. Woooo!' Riley said shaking his hands in excitement and doing fistpumps.

'I know it's just that I'm afraid of being shot at. I know they aren't real bullets but it still frightens me.'

James then walked up to her and said 'Relax Katheryn. We just need to think of a good strategy for you. We'll all try to make sure we all don't get shot. It's a team performance after all.'

* * *

*Katheryn confessional*

'Okay, Riley is right. I've just got to get myself psyched up. I will not let my fear get to me. Bring it on.'

* * *

(Killer Tourists trench)

'Alright guys here are your weapons.' Ryan said handing each one of the Tourists their paintball guns. Okay I've already briefed the Pilots. The battle will start when I sound the bugle. So prepare yourselves. You've got 10 minutes to strategize so go.'

They all gathered around the table gathered in the trench room. Taylor then said 'Okay does anyone mind if I plan our tactics?' No one disagreed as he continued 'Good. Now what we are going to do is…' The song chime is heard as Taylor shouted 'Come on. There is no singing in here. This is the war room.'

Ryan then popped his head round the corner and said 'Too bad. Don't worry though the Pilots have to sing too.' A loud groan was heard from the Pilots from afar.

* * *

_Taylor: Some fights are won by cashing in our good luck, some fights just end in a draw_

_James: Some fights are won by storming in through gunfire, some fights are ended by the law_

_Both: But we must stay alert, we'll move quiet like ghosts. You must understand what we stand for, oh oh oh._

_Everyone: What do we stand for? What do we stand for?_

_Natasha: _(Puts the visor over her helmet while singing) _Most fights I don't know at all. Oh-oh. Oh-oh-oh-oh. Oh-oh-oh-oh. Oh-oh._

_Kevin: This is it guys, this is war, what are we waiting for? Let's storm the barracks already._

_Valerie: Don't get caught up in all the hype._

_Evar: Stop thinking in black and white_

_Vinnie: No need to put ourselves through so much strife. Let them come to us and be surprised._

_Katheryn: Well that's alright. I don't want to be shot at tonight. Can't stop my fear from taking over me. Why? Why? I-i-i-it's who I am. Am. Am._

_Parker: Well, some fights go on and reach a bitter end and yet the ends cause no change._

_Rebecca: And some fights you're scared you'll not return again_

_Ivy: But in this fight we will win._

_Chloe and Connor: So we must stay alert. We'll move quiet like ghosts. Fight like you're saving all of what you stand for?_

_Everyone: For what we stand for! For what we stand for!_

_Lacey: This fight has it all. Go on._

Someone at a time says something inspirational to themselves. Katheryn – So this is it. Natasha – I've got my glasses off for this. Nakayla – Got my war paint on for this. Aisha – Wearing my special locket for this. Blake – Oh, I see the stars, the beauteous stars, of America. Joshua – Listen to the song, wear the uniform, and _come on._

_Blake and Josh: Come on._

_Everyone: Oh come on._

_Jason: Come on now guys, let's just go. Five minutes in and I'm bored again. No more of this now tell us what is the battle plan?_

_Mary: We can't just go off alone. Get a plan together before we go. Or go to loser class and boil in the desert sun._

_Riley: I am aching for this challenge and to shoot at my dumb couz. When I look into his eyes. Man you won't believe, the craziest thing, which burns in me… due to that guy._

_Taylor: This night you will believe, our victory will come to be. Just start thinking tactically._

_James: Now everybody listen. We will steal this win._

* * *

'These guys are pretty good singers. Alright now that they've had prep time, let the war commence'. Ryan blew on his bugle and then the teams emerged from their trenches and headed towards no man's land with neither team being able to see each other yet. Jason hung back and led down on the ground by the Pilot's trench holding his rifle like paintball gun steadily. His scope was fully focused on Blake as he shot at the fashionista.

Blake had not realized he had been shot at but Taylor noticed and shouted to his team 'Wait, Blake has been shot.' To this Blake looked down and was worried. Taylor immediately reacted as Jason shot at Blake two more times and the fashion diva surrendered and walked to the plane. 'Go for cover until I think of something.'

* * *

*Taylor confessional*

'I didn't even know you could get a sniper rifle paintball gun. I have to get me one of those.'

*Jason confessional*

'Did you see how accurate I was? That's the experience I have thanks to years of relaxing. Haha. Can I get any more awesome? Hell yeah!'

* * *

The Tourists were coming under fire from Jason's rifle. Mary returned to Jason with the ammo as the Pilots were protecting one of the crates. Taylor then had a flash of inspiration as he shouted 'Alright team, listen up. Throw some things towards no man's land and see if you can make any mines explode especially near the ammo crates.' Everyone nodded and started throwing the rocks near their cover positions. Eventually one of the throws caused an explosion. Taylor then shouted 'GO, GO, GO!' Some of Pilots who did not have their visors up were blinded by the debris and were then shot by the Tourists as the rest of the team hid behind their own ammo crate.

'Jesus, that was brutal. Who got hit?' Kevin asked.

'We've lost Vinnie, Evar and Mary. Now what do we do?' Nakayla asked concerned.

'Well, I have something but it's a bit risky.' James said with a bit of hesitation.

'Okay, maybe we'll take a risk as a back-up plan. Anything else?'

'Oh for goodness sake, they can't be that accurate under cover. Let's just go for it.' Lacey said running outwards towards another cover spot. She shot rapidly at the other team eliminating Parker and Rebecca. She then ran back only hit twice by the other team with shocked looks on the Pilot's faces. 'That ought to even the odds.'

'Dude, that was awesome'. Riley shouted as he high fived her.

* * *

*Lacey confessional*

'To be honest I'm a pretty trigger happy person. Give me something with a trigger and I will fire it like a madman. As long as it doesn't kill anyone.'

* * *

'Alright guys settle down. We may have even teams now but we need to lure the other team out. What was that plan off yours earlier James?' Valerie said.

James suddenly started feeling flustered as he said 'W-well, I was merely suggesting that w-we, err, send some people out to grab their attention again but this time we have some of us stay here and pick them off as they appear to try and take out our dummy runners.'

'That actually sounds really good. Let's do it'. Nakayla said shocked.

* * *

*Valerie confessional*

'Our team has got to feel very lucky to have someone like James to think of something so intellectual on the spot. He must do a lot of research.'

*James confessional*

'I never thought my First Person Shooter tactics would become useful in real life'.

* * *

Kevin, Riley, Katheryn and Lacey all ran away from the ammo crates with their guns full and shooting at the Tourists. Lacey, Riley and Kevin all got shot and eliminated but James, Valerie and Nakayla managed to eliminate Connor, Chloe, Joshua, Natasha and Aisha. It was now just Taylor, Hazel and Ivy remaining.

'Alright. It worked and Katheryn is still in. Just three to go.' James high fived the two girls.

* * *

*Katheryn confessional*

'I ran for my life there. No way was I going to get shot.'

* * *

Taylor was growling to himself as he said 'Damn it. We've lost five of our soldiers. Alright we have got to get the rest of them out.'

Hazel then bounced up and shouted 'Yeah. Let's do it guys.' The crazy girl ran out and managed to get into cover and waste all her ammo shooting the ammo crate. Taylor facepalmed himself. Alright Ivy, we have to get the rest out. Deliver crazy girl some more ammo I'll try and get some of them out. Go.'

Ivy yielded her gun and filled her arms with paintballs and ran to Hazel to fill her gun. Valerie and Nakayla aimed for her while James aimed for Taylor who was running towards cover near Katheryn.

'Here you go Hazel, fill her up and let her rip.' Ivy said helping Hazel fill her gun full of paintballs. Ivy and Hazel then fired at the Pilots eliminating Valerie and Nakayla. Then Hazel shouted 'Woo yeah. Take that.' Hazel got so caught up in celebrating that she shot at Ivy and eliminated her from the challenge.

'What the hell was that?' Ivy yelled at Hazel.

Hazel said 'We were celebrating and I covered you in paint as a party gesture.'

'Party gesture. I'm going to rip apart your face. Come here'. Ivy chased Hazel across No Man's Land until Hazel stepped on a landmine and exploded in the air shouting 'Woohoo'. Hazel landed on Jason who was lying face down asleep. He woke up and then put his rifle scope by his eye again looking out for Taylor.

Taylor was in cover clean as a whistle while Taylor had managed to shoot James twice. James ran out of ammo and ducked to fill up shouting 'Come on Katheryn help me out.' He reappeared then got shot. Taylor then turned his attention to Katheryn who was shooting wildly at him but only hitting him twice as she ran out of paintballs.

Taylor aimed his gun towards Katheryn saying 'Well looks like we have our final loser.' Taylor was about to shoot his paintballs until he felt a paintball hit the side of his helmet due to Jason hitting him with the sniper. Katheryn celebrated as Taylor raged at his defeat.

Ryan came down with Chef in the helicopter announcing through a megaphone. 'The Screaming Pilots win again. As a reward you guys all get to watch your favourite films in first class. Killer Tourists I will see you in the elimination room later on.'

* * *

*Ivy confessional*

'We could have won it if that crazy girl hadn't eliminated me. I am going to maim her.'

*Jason confessional*

'Told you I could get more awesome.'

* * *

(First class)

'Now you come and say "Don Corleone, give me justice." But you don't ask with respect. You don't offer friendship. You don't even think to call me "Godfather." You come into my house on the day my daughter is to be married and you ask me to do murder - for money.' James acted with an Italian accent.

'Okay, that was awesome. The Godfather was such a great film.' Nakayla applauded. 'Okay here is mine. "Get busy living, or get busy dying".

'No way Shawshank. Ahaha. That film was awesome. Your accent needs some work though.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah you were so bad. Absolutely terrible.' James said sarcastically causing them both to laugh. Valerie was wiping off paint when she noticed this and smiled.

* * *

*Valerie confessional*

'Aww. James has been such a good friend for me and he gets along so well with Nakayla. I wonder if I should get them two together.'

*James confessional*

'I've never been this popular amongst girls. This show is one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me. I wonder if my luck could extend to asking Valerie out.'

* * *

Jason noticed the laughing from the little party area Riley was having with Katheryn, Lacey, Kevin and Mary with Vinnie playing the music and Evar reading silently in the seat way in the back. Jason walked up to Nakayla and said 'Hey good looking. Why don't you party with a winner?'

'Hey, why don't you buzz off? I was having fun anyway.'

'Woo. Come on you guys join us.' Riley shouted to the people sitting down. Valerie put down her paint covered towel and grabbed Nakayla and James and dragged them to the party area where they all danced with the rest of their teammates except for Jason who was in a state of shock, Mary who was staring at Jason shyly and Evar who was staying in the corner reading.

* * *

*Jason confessional*

'I don't get it. Nakayla would rather hang out with some boring, stupid nerd than me. I'm like a complete tank'.

*Mary confessional*

'Ahhhh. Jason makes me feel warm when I normally like the cold. I just wish he pay attention to me and not Nakayla. Has he no consideration for me? This is getting way more confusing'.

* * *

(Economy class)

'Ugh. I can't believe we are in here again.' Taylor said hitting his head against the wall.

'We might not be if Psycho Sally here hadn't made me a kindergarten art project.' Ivy said glaring at Hazel.

'Silly Ivy. My name is Hazel not Sally. You are so weird sometimes.' Hazel said from a luggage compartment. Ivy was about to go and grab her until Connor, Chloe and Aisha held her back.

Parker then walked up to Ivy and said 'Whoa girl save it for the elimination room.' Ivy nodded and sat back down.

Natasha was putting in her contacts as she threw away her broken glasses. 'How do I look?' she asked Joshua and Blake shyly.

'Umm. Fantastic.' Joshua said as he nudged Blake who said 'Totally, those glasses totally did not highlight the beauty in your eyes.' Natasha smiled shyly.

* * *

*Natasha confessional*

She is looking in the mirror in the bathroom. 'Wow. I do have beautiful eyes. I can't wait for Riley to see this.'

* * *

Joshua looked at Blake and said 'Thanks for the support there.'

Blake then winked at Joshua 'No problem. FYI you still stink a bit.'

* * *

*Joshua confessional*

'Did Blake wink at me. That's a little uncomfortable' Josh said as he sprayed himself with deodorant.

* * *

'Okay Tourists. Time to vote someone off. Meet me in the elimination room.' Ryan said over the loudspeaker.

'Well let's go'. Rebecca shrugged as all the Tourists walked to the elimination room.

* * *

**Rewritten song – Some Nights by Fun**

**A/N: Finally. It is done. That was a freaking nightmare to write. PM your votes to me within 2 days. If you don't I'll pick for you. As always thanks for the support and let me know what you think about anything about the story. See you later. Sort of. **


	5. Iraqconcilable Differences Elimination

Iraqconcilable Differences – Elimination

Everyone had gathered on the benches in the elimination room. Ryan had just walked in by the podium and was holding a tray that had ten bags of peanuts on it.

'Welcome guys to your first elimination ceremony. You guys lost both your challenges to the Screaming Pilots. Sucks to be you. Haha'. A lot of people glared at him in response.

'Up in the loser class bathroom you will find eleven passports. As you should know already, just stamp the passport of the person you want to send home. The people who are safe will receive a barf bag of airline issued peanuts to symbolise their safety. I wouldn't eat them if I were you though. Trust me. The loser that does not receive a bag of airline issue peanuts will immediately talks the Walk of Shame and get shoved out of this door with their parachute of loserdom. Only because we are legally required to. Any who, let's get to the voting.'

* * *

*Natasha confessional*

'I vote for Hazel. S-sorry'. She stamps Hazel's passport.

*Aisha confessional*

'Hazel must go. You don't betray your own teammates.' She puts her sword in the stamp ink and parries through the passport.

*Connor confessional*

'Hazel' he stamps her passport.

*Chloe confessional*

'Same. I love your insanity Hazel but you have to go. Love you' she stamps Hazel's passport.

*Taylor confessional*

'The girl is too unpredictable. My plan must go smoothly and she could get in the way of that.' Saying it while stamping Hazel's passport.

*Parker confessional*

'The girl is insane. I can't execute anything sneakily like this.' Stamping Hazel's passport.

*Hazel confessional*

Raises the stamp and shouts 'Stamp ALL the passports'. She then stamps Taylor's first and proceeds to stamp the rest.

*Joshua confessional*

'Hazel is too funny sometimes but she has to go. Craaaa-zzzyyy'. Joshua says while spinning his finger round his temple.

*Rebecca confessional*

Silently stamps Hazel's passport.

*Ivy confessional*

She beings to growl as she deathly grips the stamp and repetitively forces the stamp on Hazel's passport. Blake about to walk in notices this and slowly backs out.

*Blake confessional*

'Whoa that was scary. I vote for Hazel.' Blake says about to grab the stamp until he notices it is destroyed then dips his finger in the stamp ink and draw an X with it in Hazel's passport.

* * *

'Well not a lot of loved lost for one person I see.' Ryan chuckles. 'The following players are safe. Parker, Joshua, Rebecca, Aisha and Blake.' He throws them their barf bags as they cheer. 'Those who are also safe are Connor, Chloe, Natasha and Ivy.' They cheer except for Ivy who continuously shoots daggers at Hazel.

'Only one bag left. Hazel you blew it for you team by shooting your own team member. You made it worse for yourself by shooting someone with anger management problems.' Pointing to Ivy who cracks her knuckles while glaring at Hazel. Hazel gulps in fear. 'Taylor, you blew it for your team by forgetting that Jason was still in and had a sniper rifle paintball gun.' Taylor then rolls his eyes at this and says 'Just give me the peanuts Ryan'.

'Geez touchy. But you are right as the last bag of peanuts goes to you Taylor. Hazel, what can I say, your unstableness cost you big time.' Ryan throws her the parachute and throws the last bag to Taylor. 'Out you go girl'. Hazel put on the parachute and pulled on the cord too early before she even jumped out of the plane. As she jumps out the parachute gets caught on one of the propellers. She then is forcibly whipped into the side of the plane and slips out of the harness as she shouts 'Wheeeeeee' until the sound fades away.

* * *

(Cockpit)

'So she can't sue us because she was given a parachute right Chef.'

'That's right. Girl was crazy anyway.'

'Awesome. So we have our first elimination. Hazel is gone and twenty-one competitors remain. Where will our travels take us next? Will Jason continue his winning streak? How will Taylor manipulate the game? Who will go next? Find out all the answers on the next episode of Total. Drama. _New World Tour'._

* * *

**A/N: So we have our first elimination. I did have fun writing Hazel as writing the crazy girl is always fun. Sorry to whoever sent her in but in all honesty, I never had any major plans for her anyway. Thanks to everyone who sent in their votes as well. I'll try to update the next episode as soon as possible but I'm really busy this week so please bear with me. As always leave your reviews and let me know of anything that you feel you need to tell me about. See you later. Sort of. **


	6. Norway Out Part 1

Norway Out Part 1

'Last time on Total Drama New World Tour. Our campers got into the heat of battle.'

*Clip of Taylor and James strategizing for their teams*

'The Killer Pilots won the advantage in our diving challenge.'

*Clip of Mary pulling out the winning tablet*

'And Jason used it to perfection.'

*Clip of Jason shooting Blake and Taylor with the sniper rifle paintball gun*

'It also helped though that the other team did their fair share as well. Haha.'

*Clip of Hazel shooting Ivy. Then of Ivy destroying the stamp in the confessional*

'In the end it was because of that little betrayal, our mental patient Hazel took the Dive of Shame, in unique fashion'

*Clip of Hazel parachuting early and smashing into the side of the plane*

'We've had our first elimination and now it's fair game for everyone. Who will be eliminated next? Where will our travels take us next? Does Taylor have some tricks up his sleeve? Find out all the answers right here on Total. Drama. _New World Tour.'_

* * *

*Theme Song*

* * *

(First class)

Everyone was awake. James and Riley were chatting at the food station. All the girls except Mary were getting facials. Mary was admiring Jason doing his morning workout while she ate her pancakes. Evar, as always, was reading separately from the group. Kevin and Vinnie were preparing to play music on their guitars together.

'Okay are you ready for this?' Kevin said. He played a rather good guitar solo in the style of punk rock.

Vinnie nodded in appreciation. 'Not bad there Juvy boy. Here's what I do in my band' Vinnie did an amazing speed metal solo which got impressed looks from Kevin.

* * *

*Kevin confessional*

'That rich boy is awesome. I would so ask him to be in a band if he weren't in one already.'

*Vinnie confessional*

'I must admit, I never thought I would find someone with some decent musical talent but I guess Kevin proved me wrong'.

* * *

Jason had just finished his workout and grabbed his towel wiping the sweat off of himself. Mary was admiring this until Jason threw the towel in James's face and laughed to himself.

'Eww gross dude. What the hell?' James complained.

'Yeah man. You don't through your sweaty towel on another dude. It's just wrong.' Riley interjected.

'Whatever man. I just thought that squirt here could use it for when he finally decides to get some muscle.' Jason chuckled at this and walked to the first class shower.

* * *

*James confessional*

'Jason has been bullying me ever since we won the challenge in Iraq. What is his deal?'

*Mary confessional*

'He is so hot. But he is also a bit of a bully. Oh it is just so difficult to decide whether I should like him or not.'

* * *

(Economy Class)

Taylor was the first one awake and was scanning around the room at his teammates, analysing them in his head.

* * *

*Taylor confessional*

'Okay so I have my alliances with Parker, Chloe and Connor. I just need some more people to guarantee my safety. Then I can get to work manipulating the other team.' Taylor rubs his hands together in anticipation.

* * *

Taylor was looking at possible new allies. He looked at Joshua and smiled to himself and whispers 'Just one more, but who?'. He then scours around again and then decides on Aisha.

* * *

*Taylor confessional*

'Joshua is a weak minded individual. He will be a useful puppet when I need some dirty work doing. Aisha is also a strong useful and a useful ally. If she steps out of bounds, I vote her off. Simple.'

* * *

Taylor then went back to sleep for another hour until he was woken up until the plane's engines had stopped making noise and was visibly seen crashing down.

'We're gonna die. Hold me!' Blake cried then clung on tightly around Joshua in fear.

Over the loudspeaker Ryan said 'Attention passengers. Our planes propellers have frozen still. I suggest that you evacuate ASAP.'

* * *

(Cockpit)

'Chef level out the plane soon alright. I'm gonna force them all out of the plane.'

* * *

(Living area)

'Alright passengers go, go, go. Here are your parachutes if you can get them.' Right after that all the parachutes fell out of the door and all the contestants jumped out to grab one. 'Well, that was unfortunate. Nice job Chef.'

All the contestants fell to the ground safely in their parachutes except for Joshua who fell flat on his face and had the spare parachute land on him.

* * *

*Joshua confessional*

'Damn that hurt. I feel like the DJ of this season' Joshua said while rubbing his nose.

* * *

The contestants then shockingly saw the plane land safely on a runway with all the planes propellers working fine. 'You lying scumbag.' Ivy said pointing at Ryan as he walked out of the plane unhurt.

'Yeah, it's a talent of mine. Anyway, velkommen to Norway. Home of fish, Vikings and environmentally friendly everything.'

* * *

*Vinnie confessional*

'What a fantastic place to visit. So many brilliant Black Metal bands came from Norway. Although you've probably never heard of them.'

* * *

'What can you possibly do in Norway? It's one of the most boring countries on Earth.' Kevin complained. Vinnie shook his head after hearing this.

'Well for one in Norway you have some of the weirdest looking buildings you will see. They look like boxes and slanted walls and stuff made out of wood and steel. It's like seeing a kindergarten art project on a grander scale.' Ryan shows them some pictures of the unusual buildings and some of them had confused faces when they saw them.

'They look like something you build out of Lego.' Chloe chuckled.

'Yeah. That or a Jenga tower.' Joshua laughed to himself. Everyone else soon joined in.

'Haha. That's a good one Joshua.' Blake said while flirtingly smiling at him causing Joshua to sweat in discomfort.

* * *

*Joshua confessional*

'Blake is a nice guy but his flirting is making me feel uneasy. I should really let him down easy.'

* * *

As the laughs died down Ryan glared at them all and pulled out a giant salmon. More confusion was put on the face of the contestants until Chef grabbed the fish and hit them all across the face with it. 'Thanks Chef. Can you go back in and open the cargo hold for me?' Chef nodded and threw the salmon behind him hitting Joshua again in the face.

* * *

*Parker confessional*

'It's official. Joshua is our pain magnet. That loser will be useful in my own plan.' Parker then laughs antagonistically.

* * *

'Alright guys. For your first challenge you have make a huge Norwegian style building using whatever crap you find in here. The only rules are it has to be styled like it's from Norway and it has to be stable. If it can be knocked over you team loses and the other team get the advantage in our next Norwegian challenge. Everything will be judged by Chef so you better do something cause he is not easily impressed. Your time to build continues until our interns have managed to defrost the plane. So feel free to sabotage. Go!'

* * *

(Cargo Hold)

The Screaming Pilots were searching through the crates for building material. Katheryn was searching through a crate when she got a bit frustrated and yelled 'Ugh. Is anything of use here?'

'She's right you know. If we want to win this, we need some sort of design plan and some organisation.' Evar commented. A few people were shocked at Evar's input but then James then grabbed their attention.

'Alright then. Does anybody have any ideas what our building should look like?'

'Personally I think that we should organise our building supplies and decide what we should do with it after. So we know what we have got and can build the plan from what's available.' Valerie included.

'Sounds good. That's why your awesome Val. Let's get to work guys'. Nakayla complimented.

* * *

*Valerie confessional*

'It's good to have a friend like Nakayla. She really gets me and we get along so well. Imagine if we could both make it to the final. That would be amazing.'

*Nakayla confessional*

'Me and Valerie really look we are becoming like sisters. It's great that we get each other. Especially when we have you-know-who on our team.'

* * *

(Killer Tourists)

'So what are we looking for again?' Ivy asked.

'Building supplies, something we can use to make a building.' Rebecca answered.

'I've found sheet metal and bricks.' Natasha yelled.

'It's a start but keep it down. We don't want to alert the other.' Parker grunted.

'Alright let's keep looking guys. Aisha can you help me out here?' Taylor asked.

Aisha nodded and walked over to Taylor. 'Hey Aisha. I need you to do something for the team.'

'What do you need?'

'Well this challenge involves building but Ryan also said that we could sabotage the other team's attempts. Considering you are quick and have a passion for swords and fire, I figured you would be perfect for the job. Are you up for it?' Aisha smirked as she pulled out the wood from the crate nearby and sliced it with her sword. 'I'll take that as a yes.'

* * *

*Aisha confessional*

'Finally, a chance for my sword skills and pyromania to come in handy.' Aisha pulls out a lighter and laughs while staring at it.

*Taylor confessional*

'This is great. If Aisha messes up, we have a reason to vote her off. If she succeeds then I use her until she is no longer of use to me. This game is too easy to mess with.'

* * *

'So have we got everything team?' Kevin shouted to his team. Everyone nodded and they went out and met saw the Killer Tourists exit less than a minute later.

'Quick time guys. We need to catch up.' Taylor shouted. Then his shouts turned to groans as he heard the chime ring.

'Music usually makes the job go faster. Count yourself lucky for that. One more thing before you start, since we are in Norway which has a big taste in Metal, I want a song done in that music genre. There also has to be a metal solo from one person on each team. Now that that mouthful is over get to work and get busy singing while you're at it.' Said Ryan from the megaphone he was using in the cargo hold.

* * *

_Lacey: The building has started as supplies are laid bare on the ground_

_Nakayla: All that we needed is what we can't possibly find._

_Evar: We need to get that part turned, or else the structure won't hold._

_Vinnie (solo): We're building it up, to take you all down. We're building it up, to take you down. We can't wait to win this crazy round._

_Blake: The colours are conflicting, they don't match what we surround._

_Rebecca: Stop trying to fix this, or I swear I will tear you down._

_Natasha: Now we're there at with that turn, with just a few more parts to go._

_Taylor: Now it's time for our plan, with Aisha just to go._

_Aisha (solo): They're building theirs up, to take us all down. I'm lighting this up, to burn it down. We can't wait to win this crazy round. (She lights her kendo stick on fire and throws it to the top of the Pilot's structure)_

_Joshua: You know what's up, I can't get by, Without something hitting me in the eye._

_Parker: You're my soldier, but I'm your king. I'll use you to win this thing._

_James: You have no right to put me down. You're a jerk with no thought to be found._

_Jason: Yeah, but you're small, so leave my girl. Now let's get this round won._

(The fire has now spread across their construction)

_Valerie: We were there till we learn, that the house has a fiery glow._

_Pilots: We built it all up, so they could burn it all down. We built it all up from the ground. Now they'll win this crazy round._

_Tourists: Now that they've fallen, it's our turn to win something that we yearn._

_Pilots: They just went and burned it to the ground._

_Tourists: With their fall we'll taken our turn. Don't mess with us is what you'll learn._

_All: They'll/we'll just go and win this crazy round._

* * *

The entire Pilot's team looked at what was the pile of ashes that used to be their building. Kevin then ran and kicked the ashes for the wind to blow them away and he pounded the ground in frustration. 'How did we let this happen?' He yelled at the rest of his teammates.

'I don't know dude but going on a killing spree won't help us.' Riley said holding his arms while Kevin was trying to hit the ground some more.

'It might not be too late. We have until the plane defrosts right. Why don't we just use what we have left to building a new house.' Katheryn said in desperation.

'She's got a point. Maybe we could start anew.' Mary said.

'Why put in the effort? The fire not only burnt down what we already had but it helped defrost the plane a lot. There's not enough time to start again so why bother? Let's just chill guys.' Jason said.

'To be perfectly honest Jason, unlike you I gain a sense of accomplishment knowing that I tried even if it ended in failure so we are doing this again. It's not impossible for us to win now.' Nakayla said raging at the lazy jock.

'I'm with Nakayla. As long as we've got a bit of time and supplies we can do this. Let's go guys.' James announced.

They all grabbed their tools and remaining materials and got to work.

* * *

*Nakayla confessional*

'Maybe I shouldn't have got everyone's hopes up. We did not have much time or much left in us. It's a huge uphill task.'

* * *

An hour had passed before the plane was completely defrosted. Chef came out and each team stood off to the sides if their buildings. Chef analysed each one with an unimpressed look on his face. 'They're both terrible. They suck. I am very disappointed soldiers. I thought we had architects amongst us but you all failed.' Chef shouted and scowled at them all.

'Chef, you do have to pick which one is better still.' Ryan said beside him.

Chef growled the said 'Fine, those guys over there. They have a bigger building and the bigger they are the harder they fall right.' Chef was pointing to the Tourists and they cheered.

'So true. The Killer Tourists get the advantage in our next Norwegian challenge. Pilot's I've got to say, I expected more from you. This is garbage.' Ryan said kicking it down with ease.

'Those guys burnt our original to a crisp.' Katheryn complained.

'You should have made it fireproof then. Alright guys, get your buts in the plane and grab your winter gear. You'll be glad you have it for our next challenge.' They all gave startled looks at each other as the contestants walked into the plane. 'What sort of challenge have I given them? Will the Pilots be able to come back from this upset? Find out after the break.'

* * *

**A/N: Yes I am alive and yes I have finally updated. I am sorry it has taken so long. This week has been an absolute nightmare for me. Returning to college, driving lessons, babysitting and all sorts of stuff that needed to be done. I am shattered. Now that it is over, hopefully I will able to regularly update again. As** **always review and tell me if anything you feel you need to tell me. I love getting criticism as it is always helpful. Let me know what you think. See you all later. Sort of.**


	7. Norway Out Part 2

Norway Out Part 2

'Welcome back to Total Drama folks. We are just about to start the second part of our Norwegian challenges. Our contestants are just arriving now in their winter gear.'

Blake was first to arrive. As soon as Ryan saw him he started laughing his head off. 'What's so funny host man?'

'Haha. Your winter gear is so bad. And you lecture me about fashion. Orange boots with blue jeans. It looks like you threw some beans on blue paint. Haha'. Ryan was bawling over in laughter as Blake rolled his eyes and pouted.

* * *

*Blake confessional*

'He has no right to criticize my fashion sense. Orange and blue go well together, right?' Blake then thinks for a second and widens his eyes in realization that Harold wore a blue and orange shirt and he was a dork. Facepalm.

* * *

The rest of the cast soon arrived walking along side each other. Natasha was walking along side Riley trying to hide her. Riley turned his head towards her and hit the bobble on top of her hat. 'Haha. I love them little bobbly things on those hats.'

Natasha timidly said 'Cool. I think it's really cool that you, er, don't wear the regular winter stuff. It makes you m-more, er, awesome'.

Riley smiled hugely at this and said 'Thanks for that. I don't like all that large, puffy clothing and these sweatpants are a lot more comfortable.' Natasha just looked forward in embarrassment. Riley then squinted as he noticed something about Natasha. 'You know, you look a lot better without those huge glasses.'

* * *

*Natasha confessional*

'Oh my God. Riley called me hot. Well it wasn't exactly what he said but that's the gist of it.' Natasha let out a slight squeaking noise before she covered her mouth and continued to blush.

* * *

They reached the end of a trail where they stood in awe at the 20 ft. pile of snow that was before them. Ryan grabbed their attention. 'Amazing isn't it. The Norwegian do make us all look like a bunch of wimps when it comes to snow.'

* * *

*Mary confessional*

'I'm from Alaska and even I've not experienced this much snow. I wonder how the skiing is here.'

* * *

'Yeah this pile of snow reaches for the next 2 miles. Your next challenge is to dig through all of this and try and reach the end where there will be a ski pole with a flag tied around which bears your team's logo. First one to grab the flag wins and the other team will send another member home. As the winners of the last challenge the Killer Tourists get their advantage. Shovels. The other team will have to use their hands.' The Killer Tourists cheered as the Screaming Pilots groaned.

Both of the teams got together and stood at separate sides of the huge snow pile in front of them. They all got themselves in ready positions. 'Alright, you guys are in positions. Get digging.'

* * *

Both of the teams got under way. About five minutes in however a lot of the effort had disappeared from the Screaming Pilots. Only Mary, Katheryn and Kevin were still really digging. They were using their hands and a lot of the Pilot's hands were numb and freezing. Vinnie was the first to complain about it 'It's absolutely freezing.'

'You're not wrong there. I can't feel my fingers anymore.' Riley added on.

'This challenge is rigged. There is no way we could have won it without those shovels.' Evar included.

* * *

*Evar confessional*

'This challenge was rigged. How can you expect people to continuously dig in snow for 2 miles in this severe weather? Gloves can only keep you warm for so long.'

* * *

(Killer Tourists – 20 minutes later)

'This is it guys. Our first win. We're so close I can almost taste it.' Taylor said motivating the team.

'We must be close to the finish by now. We've been digging for ages.' Parker cynically added.

Joshua noticed that Blake wasn't digging along with the rest of them. He stops for a second and walks up to him. 'Hey Blake. Can you come and help us out?'

Blake was rapidly flapping his hands in front of his face. 'I'm freaking out Josh. My outfit is same colour as Harold's shirt. Eww!'

'Seriously fashion queen. Get helping or I will choke you with that scarf around your neck.' Ivy threatened. Blake then cried and ran from Ivy out the tunnel.

* * *

*Ivy confessional*

'Maybe threatening to kill him was a bit over the top.'

*Blake confessional*

'And with that I secure my safety. I wasn't going to help out just yet. Fashion emergency, hello!'

* * *

'Let him run off. If he can't take a threat once in a while he doesn't deserve to be here.' Parker antagonistically said.

'We have a problem guys.' Rebecca told everyone.

'You bet we do. We're down a man and we are starting to freeze.' Ivy replied.

'No not that. We have a giant slab of ice blocking our way. My shovel isn't doing any damage.'

'Let us try.' Taylor said bringing Ivy along with him and they both stabbed their shovels into the ice but they bounced off and hit them in their faces.

'Son of a bitch! That's like trying to crack diamond.' Taylor said while rubbing his nose.

'Should we dig around it?' Chloe asked.

Ryan shouted in their tunnel unseen 'Fat chance. This thing stretches the whole snow pile. Good luck trying to get by.' Ryan then loudly laughed as he moved from the tunnel.

'What are we going to do?' Joshua said with a panicked look on his face.

* * *

(Screaming Pilots)

'What are we going to do?' Nakayla whimpered.

'Calm down. We have to be calm. There must be a way we can get by this.' James said staring at the ice.

'Well what do you suggest, Nerdface?' Jason growled at him.

'I don't know mate but turn down the attitude. It's getting us nowhere.'

'Figure something out then I promise I won't beat your face in.' Jason said grabbing James's shirt.

'What's your problem man? I've done nothing to you since we've been here.' James said pushing himself off Jason and glaring at him.

'My problem is you. You are a little nerd that has all the friends in the world but you can barely back your weight in a fight. I can destroy you.' Jason grabbed him again until he was pulled back by Kevin, Riley and Katheryn. James was also pushed back by Valerie and Lacey.

Evar then walked in the middle and shouted at them. 'Fighting each other will get us nowhere. Just put your petty feud aside until after the challenge is over. For now, I have an idea on how to get through this thing.'

They silently separated from each other and Riley spoke up 'So what is your plan?'

'Simple, that shuriken necklace around your neck is metal right, James?'

'Yeah, but why do you need it?'

'Alright, now I just need something heavy. How much does your guitar weigh Kevin?'

'I'd say about fourteen pounds. I reinforced it with titanium so it wouldn't smash so easily.'

'Oh so that's what you're doing. You're going to break the ice using the sharp point of the shuriken and smashing it in with the guitar to put a huge crack in the ice so we can get through it. That's genius.' Valerie explained

'It should work. I just need to find the weakest point in the ice quickly so it doesn't freeze over.'

'I'll do it Evar. I'm used to the ice.' Mary stepped forward and kept touching the ice. She then pointed to where the shuriken should be placed and Evar stabbed it in and it got through minimally. He kept it up until the ninja weapon was placed firmly in the ice. 'Alright, Kevin, smash it in with all you might.'

Kevin then grabbed his guitar by the neck. 'Rrrraaaahhh' he shouted as he hit the guitar against the shuriken causing it to split the ice multiple times. The team cheered at their good luck as James put his shuriken necklace back on and they all moved chunks of ice out of their way.

* * *

*Evar confessional*

'Even if we lose now my safety is guaranteed. My lack of effort was present in other challenges so this should show my value before I have to pick them off when I get to the merge.'

*Kevin confessional*

'Smashing guitars now has a purpose. Awesome!'

* * *

(Killer Tourists)

They were sitting down until Aisha pulled out her lighter and had a sudden realisation. 'Quick does anyone have some kind of deodorant can or something?'

'We probably going to freeze to death and you're worried about your smell.' Chloe confusingly asked.

'No, I need one to widen my firing range.' She said while holding up her lighter to everyone.

'Of course. Quick where's Blake, he'll have something.' Taylor said scurrying.

'He's still not back after Ivy scared him away.' Joshua said.

'Okay, I know I frightened him but being gone for about twenty minutes is just pathetic.'

* * *

*Taylor confessional*

'If that little diva doesn't get back here soon. He's gone.'

* * *

(10 minutes later – Screaming Pilots)

'I can't do this anymore man.' Riley said as he barely got his breaths out.

'Me neither. My hands are now ice cubes.' Lacey said walking to sit down and rubbing her hands together.

'I don't know how we can do this anymore. I don't think we are any closer to winning than we were before. I give up man.' Jason said.

'You hypocrite. You've not done anything.' Nakayla snapped at him.

'It's because we are going to lose. I bet the other team are already close to clinching the flag anyway.'

'Well, if you're right. At least we know who to vote out.' James said while smirking at Jason. Mary who was the only one still digging overheard the statement and an unseen panic came across her face.

* * *

*Mary confessional*

'Look. I know Jason is a bit of a jerk but he is supposed to be my jerk. I am not going to let him go yet without making him mine. That means my super cold resistance has got to make it to the flag first before he gets eliminated.'

* * *

Mary then sped up her digging and created a small hole for herself to dig which went unnoticed by her team members.

* * *

(Killer Tourists)

Blake was happily whistling back until he noticed some of the glares his team were giving him. 'So what's going on?' he said in a wavering tone.

'Thirty minutes. I see you came back with happy whistling and a new set of winter clothes.' Taylor said calmly while glaring at him. Blake gulped and asked 'So what can I do to help?'

'Give one of your hairspray cans to Aisha so we can get by this thing.' Parker said cynically.

Blake timidly approached Aisha who snatched the can off him and sprayed it against the flame of her lighter, creating a flamethrower effect. No one cheered as the ice melted however as they all were forcing Blake to the front so they could keep an eye on him.

* * *

*Blake confessional*

'I thought the team would have been done or a least nearly done by the time I got back. If we lose I am so screwed.'

* * *

'Now get digging with the rest of us.' Taylor said while handing him a shovel while scowling at him as Blake sighed and got back to digging.

* * *

(Screaming Pilots – 5 minutes later)

Quite a few of the Pilots had chattering teeth and were shaking including Jason. 'Maybe we should all huddle for warmth.' Katheryn suggested. No one argued as they all got into a big pile together and were all holding each other. Vinnie had hold of Lacey and Kevin. James had hold of Nakayla and Valerie. Riley had hold of Katheryn and Evar. James sighed as he saw Jason shivering on his own. 'Hey Jason come over here if you want to get warm.'

'Are you serious?' Jason actually asked in disbelief.

'You may a jerk dude. We aren't going to let you freeze to death though. Get over here with us.' James said motioning to come over as Valerie and Nakayla reluctantly complied. Jason then joined the huddle as they shivered.

* * *

*James confessional*

'As much as I was enjoying being held by Valerie, I was not going to let Jason freeze. Maybe I can get him off my back as well as make him a nicer guy. He seemed to have that in him somewhere.'

*Jason confessional*

'I've got to admit that was real nice of the nerd to help me out. He got me to huddle with two hotties he could have kept to himself and kept me from dying. I still won't forget though what we has done.'

*Valerie confessional*

'That was really sweet of James to help Jason out he definitely deserves someone. I wonder whether I should set him up with Nakayla. They are both definitely like each other in terms of nice. There is the friendship there already. I can help expand that.'

* * *

Unknown to the rest of the team, further on Mary's little tunnel was reaching the end of the huge snow pile. She cheered as she managed to punch her arm through the last bit of snow and see sunlight.

* * *

(Killer Tourists)

The team was rapidly digging and were also nearing the end of the course. They were all tired as they kept shovelling the snow out of the way. Rebecca cheered as she said 'We've reached the end.' as she knocked down some snow to reveal sunlight. They all scrambled to try and clear the snow and reach the ski pole. However those happy faces turn to those of anger and disappointment as they saw Mary untie the flag for her team and win the challenge.

'The Screaming Pilots win again. Mary, meet your team back in First Class. Unlimited hot-chocolate and hot soup await you as well as a special surprise in your seats. Enjoy.' Mary cheered as she went back in her tunnel to reach the plane. Ryan turned his attention to the Tourists as they were still gutted about losing. 'You guys had shovels and you still couldn't win. Wow. Sucks to be you guys. See you in the elimination room tonight where you will vote off another member of your team.'

They all turned their attention to Blake and all shot him daggers and walked away. Joshua stayed with a sympathetic look on his face and offered to him his hand. 'Want to walk back together?'

Blake was on the verge of tears. He happily took Joshua's hand and smiled as he walked back with him.

* * *

*Blake confessional*

'Joshua was really nice. He definitely deserves someone. I may go home today but at least I made a friend.' Blake wiped away a tear as he smiled.

*Joshua confessional*

'I feel really sorry for Blake. He was just being himself and is going to get eliminated for it. I felt like I should at least make him feel like he has someone before he leaves.'

* * *

(Living Area – Screaming Pilots)

They all walked in as they were shivering holding their own bodies. Mary however ran back and obstructed their path to Economy Class. 'Where do you think you guys are going?' Mary smugly asked them.

'To loser class. What does it look like?' Vinnie replied.

'No you aren't. Get in First Class right now. I won us the challenge.'

'Wait what?' Jason asked in shock. Chef walked by and said 'Girls right. This soldier kept on digging through the snow while you bums were cuddling each other like hippies. Get your rewards already.'

They all cheered as they found some excess energy to carry Mary to First Class in celebration. What they saw was very much welcomed. Their favourite soups and a hot chocolate machine were installed in the food station. They all dashed to enjoy the delicacies and sit on the seats as they downed their hot meals. Lacey accidently pressed a button on the side of the chair which activated something which made her feel really comfortable. 'Hey guys these seats are heated now.' Lacey shouted as they all ran to the seats and they all relaxed as they heard Ryan over the loudspeaker.

'All losers to the elimination room. Time to boot someone outta here. McClain out.'

* * *

Rewritten Song – 'Burn it Down' by Linkin Park

**A/N: Personally I think this is an awesome chapter but you guys let me know in the comments. I realize I forgot to put what song was rewritten in the last chapter so here you go. Unlucky to the Killer Tourists again so PM your votes and as always two days until the next chapter. Thanks for all the support for this story and if you have questions ask. I will answer all questions that come my way. See you later. Sort of.**


	8. Norway Out Elimination

Norway Out Elimination

'Well, well, well Tourists. It seems that Lady Luck seems to kick you right in the ass as you can't seem to get any. You know the drill now don't you. Go to the loser class bathroom and stamp the passport of the person you want to send home. Just because I feel like it we'll go alphabetical order this time. Aisha you're up first buddy.'

* * *

*Aisha confessional*

'Running away from your duties to change clothes is most dishonourable. Blake must go. But not now. He will pay later. The person who scared him off must be punished for now.' Slices Ivy's passport.

*Blake confessional*

'I'm probably going to go home but if I'm lucky enough maybe they'll send Ivy home.' Stamps Ivy's passport.

*Chloe confessional*

'Man, it sucks that we lost but what's worse is that me and Connor didn't get to play a prank on the guy. It was real stupid of him though so he's going home.'

*Connor confessional*

'I vote for Blake. You let us down.'

*Ivy confessional*

'I'm voting that prissy pants, whiny, fashion obsessed, crybaby Blake.'

*Joshua confessional*

'I feel a bit sorry for Blake. He was scared by Ivy so to make him feel better I vote for Ivy.'

*Natasha confessional*

'I want to vote for Blake but it was Ivy who scared him off and she scares me too. Don't let her find out about this.' Stamps Ivy's passport.

*Parker confessional*

'Voting off Blake will let me use Joshua as his pawn while Taylor does his own thing. It's brilliant.'

*Rebecca confessional*

She sighs in disappointment as she stamps Blake's passport. 'That was really dumb of you Blake.'

*Taylor confessional*

'Hmm. If I vote off Ivy a serious threat to the game is gone. If I vote off Blake, Joshua is right for the picking in terms of a helper. Difficult choice.' Taylor rubs his chin for a moment and thinks and shouts 'Of course.' He then proceeds to cover the camera as he votes but he can be heard laughing.

* * *

Ryan has a look at the votes and then pulls a shocked face at seeing them. Blake notices this and looks up in a bit of excitement. 'Well I've got to say I'm surprised at some of the votes. However I think I should give our first bags of peanuts to Natasha, Taylor, Parker and Rebecca. Also getting peanuts are Aisha, Chloe, Connor and Joshua.' Ivy then glares at Blake for thinking that he voted for her but then smiles as she thinks he is doomed.

'Let's read out the votes now. Just for fun. A vote for Blake. And another. One more for Blake. Four for Blake. Five for Blake.' Blake is chewing his fingernails in hope. 'One for Ivy.' Ivy cracks her knuckles for hearing this. This then turns to a shocked face as she hears 'Two for Ivy.' She looks back at her safe teammates and then gulps. 'A third for Ivy and a fourth as well. This is the final vote. If it goes to Blake he is gone. If it goes to Ivy we have a tiebreaker. The final vote goes too….' Ivy is holding her hands together in prayer while Blake is now chewing on the seams of his outfit in nervousness.

'Blake. Here you go Ivy. Drop of Shame awaits Blake.' Ryan says while throwing a parachute to a depressed Blake. Blake then gets in the harnesses and turns towards Joshua.

'Joshua, thanks for being such a good friend to me before leaving. I know I was bothering you with my flirting and I'm sorry for that.'

'It's alright Blake. You didn't know I had a boyfriend. I should have told you earlier.'

'So should I.' At this point he leaves Joshua with a stunned face as he jumps from the plane.

* * *

*Taylor confessional*

'Want to know why I voted off Blake. He's worthless. Simple as that. Ivy has more practical use for now. What I plan to do now is instead of manipulating my own team; I target someone on their team to sabotage them. All I have to do now is decide who.' Taylor then laughs before the camera goes off.

* * *

'Woah. So Taylor is now gunning down the other team and Blake is gone. How will Joshua react to Blake's controversial ending? Will Valerie figure out this love triangle? Who is Taylor going to use on the Pilots? Find out the answers to all these questions and more right here on Total. Drama. New World Tour.'

* * *

**A/N: So Blake did go. I was hoping to create a tense ending and I think I did that. I have decide I will do Aftermaths but no details will be released about them until they are released. Finally, as always leave your reviews below and tell me what you think about anything so far. See you later. Sort of.**


	9. Slum Drama Millionaire Part 1

Slum Drama Millionaire

'Last time on Total Drama New World Tour. We took a trip to Norway.'

*Clip of crash landing onto Norway*

'We built weird looking building that were then set on fire.'

*Clip of Killer Tourists building their house thing and Aisha setting fire to the Pilot's structure*

'The Pilot's came back though from the ashes to achieve victory in the snow.'

*Clip of Mary digging through the snow and then of her grabbing her team's flag*

'Though both teams ended up being heated in the end' Ryan chuckles to himself.

*Clip of Jason grabbing James and then of Ivy scaring Blake off*

'In the end Blake was sent home and left Joshua in a mess and Taylor plotting.'

*Clip of Blake telling Joshua he's taken too and the Taylor confessional where he reveals his newest plan*

'Where will our teams go next? Can the Pilot's continue their winning streak? Who is Taylor going to manipulate next? Find out the all the answers right here on Total. Drama. _New World Tour._

* * *

*Theme Song*

* * *

(Economy Class)

Joshua is seen in deep thought with Natasha holding his hand. 'It will be okay Joshua. I'm sure things will get better.'

'I know. It's just that this whole Blake thing has got me a bit confused. I mean first of all he comes towards me all flirty and now he has told me about his boyfriend. I'm just not sure how to react to all of this.'

* * *

*Joshua confessional*

Joshua is holding his head in his hands. 'Maybe I should forgive him. He did lie to me though. I kind of miss the flirtatiousness though.' Joshua looks up to the camera and widens his eyes. 'Oops. Sorry Kirby.'

* * *

'Look, I don't really know what to say to you Joshua. I've never had this issue myself and I'm probably going to make things worse.' Natasha comforts him.

'It doesn't matter Tasha. I just like having someone to help me through this. Riley would do well to have you as his own.' Joshua smiles to her and she blushes at hearing this.

* * *

*Natasha confessional*

'I hope Joshua is right. Riley doesn't seem to notice me as more than a friend.'

* * *

Across from this Taylor was walking into the living area and caught a sneak peek of first class relaxing and talking with each other.

* * *

*Taylor confessional*

'Okay let's narrow down my choices. Manipulating one of the guys would be pointless so it will have to be one of the girls. So I've got Mary, Katheryn, Valerie, Nakayla or Lacey left. Valerie is too smart to be controlled and that will also rule out Nakayla since they are so close now. Mary is attracted to Jason so it's either Katheryn or Lacey.' Taylor rubs his chin in thought.

* * *

(First class)

Kevin and Vinnie were talking about music by the sofa and Mary was talking with Katheryn and Lacey by the seats near the entrance. Evar was by himself eating food at the food station and James was chatting with Valerie and Nakayla about himself.

'Yeah I want to be an actor when I grow up so that's one of the reasons why I came here.' James told the two girls.

'No. Go on. Put on a British accent for us.' Nakayla asked.

'No man. It will sound stupid now.'

'Do it for us girls? You know you want to.' Valerie jokingly asked.

James got a bit flustered at this and his fringe covered his eyes as he said 'Fine' and stood up in front of them. He then raised his pinkie finger and took deep breath before saying with a posh accent 'I do say my dears that it appears that my manservant has misplaced the crumpets for my royal luncheon. Fetch Jeeves for me so he is able to bring in my afternoon tea to make up for this disgraceful monstrosity.'

Valerie and Nakayla were in shock at what they saw. 'That was really good. Much better than Kirsten Stewart (A/N: Who the bloody hell isn't).' They then all started laughing together.

* * *

*James confessional*

'Acting is a talent of mine. I've always wanted to appear on that stage or screen and wow the audience with my performance in a play or film. Valerie seems to like it too so that's more of a reason to become one to me.' He laughs to himself.

* * *

Jason then walks by and pushes him out of the way and laughs at him falling. 'Haha. You failed drama queen.'

Nakayla stormed up to him and poked her finger into his chest saying 'you think you could try being nice to him. He did help save your life in Norway you ungrateful jerk!'

Jason then sighed and proceeded to help James up before squeezing his hand and then pushing him back into his seat. 'Oops. I thought you wanted to sit after I knocked you down.'

* * *

*Nakayla confessional*

'You think some would show some consideration for saving their life but Jason is impossible. Why can't he at least be a quarter nice as James?'

* * *

Mary saw this and came over to Jason leaving Katheryn and Lacey looking on. The two walked into the Living Area and ran into Taylor who put on his best happy face.

'Oh hey girls. What's going on in there?' Taylor asked in curiosity.

'Jason started bullying James again. Same old, same old. Why are you snooping around here is a better question?' Lacey asked.

Taylor spoke a bit faster in panic, unnoticed to Katheryn and said 'No reason. I just heard the commotion and decided to check it out. I was also wondering whether we could be like friends or something. You seem like cool girls and I think we can both remain around for a long time in the competition. It won't be anything bad.'

'I thought you were one of those bad boys.' Lacey asked confused at what she is hearing.

'I don't know what you are talking about. Out of me and Riley I'm the nicer guy.' Taylor said smiling. Lacey looked slightly disheartened at this.

* * *

*Lacey confessional*

'Well that's a disappointment. I thought that Taylor was a bad boy. He is definitely cute but nice isn't what I want. Now Jason is the only bad boy left but I want no part of whatever train wreck he's causing.'

* * *

Katheryn noticed Lacey's disappointed face and decided to speak up. 'Well that's awesome. I suppose we can all be friends but maybe you could be a bit meaner. The nice guy act can be a bit much sometimes.'

Taylor put his hand over his mouth acting as if he was thinking to hide his devilish smile. 'I suppose that can be arranged.' He said after moving his hand. 'Well, you should probably get back to your team. We are so going to take you down though.' He said with a slightly sinister laugh which caused Lacey to grin again.

'Alright see ya.' Katheryn said while giving Lacey thumbs up. Taylor walked away with a sinister smirk on his face which was noticed by Riley as he left the bathroom.

* * *

*Riley confessional*

'I know that smile of Taylors. It means he is up to something. He best not be messing with my team or else he's going down son.'

* * *

(Living Area – 30 minutes later)

Everyone had gathered in the Living Area for their next challenge. Ryan had walked in to notify them of what was going on. 'Alright passengers, your next challenge takes place right outside. Chef, would you do the honours?' Chef nodded and pushed them all out as they landed on what appeared to be a pile of junk. They all groaned in pain as they got up and glared at Ryan as he slid down an inflatable slide coming from the plane's entrance.

'Welcome to Mumbai, India. Second most populous country in the world and home of long sheets for cloths and weird red spots on heads.'

'What is this garbage we landed on?' Rebecca complained pulling a bit of sheet metal from her hair.

'Hey. Some people feel very insulted when you crush their hard work. Especially when that what you just crushed was where they lived.' Ryan gestured towards an Indian family who looked devastated. All the contestants had guilty faces as they saw their faces.

'So we just crushed someone's home. This is your fault McClean!' Joshua shouted at him.

'Yeah maybe but that doesn't matter now because your first challenge takes place here in the slums of Mumbai. Follow me inside.'

They all walked into the nearest, in-tact slum and found only a pair of tables with a fork on them and two barrels brimming with water. Confused by what they saw Ryan spoke up and said 'For your first challenge you will have five meals presented before you. We took the four spiciest Indian foods and one special mystery dish for you to eat. Each team will have their male members step up to eat the food and pick what order you want people to eat the food.'

'Wait, why is it just the guys who get to eat the food?' Aisha asked in slight anger.

'We need the females for the next part of the Indian challenge. Just bear with it.'

* * *

*Aisha confessional*

'Damn. I do love a good curry. Spicy foods make me tick. Do you know what I mean?'

* * *

'Anyway the guys will step up as food will be presented with the more spicy ones coming up next. The winner will either be determined by who can finish their dish first or who chickens out first and puts drinks from this barrel of ice cold, refreshing water. So pick who you want to go first teams. Tourists, since you only have four males you will have to pick someone to go twice. That member will go first and last so choose wisely. Same to Pilots except you must sit someone out who will be in the next challenge.'

The Killer Tourists huddled and the man to go twice would be Connor. He sat down on the chair and was pitting against Evar for the Pilots. Vinnie sat out for the Pilots. Chef came out wearing a silk sari which got a laugh from a few people as it was a bit tight on him. He growled and put the food before the teens and waited for the starting signal from Ryan. 'Your first dish Vindaloo curry. You will eat in a second but first for anyone not participating, while they eat…'

A chime was heard and they all got ready.

* * *

_Lacey: You can feel heat, flaring around us, in every direction. Warm tongues are strongly advised as your own protection._

_Katheryn: It now seems that we running on, running on to find a way. Something that ensures that we won't lose and be winners another day._

_Vinnie: It burns like fire, fire, fire, fire, fire, like f-iiiiiii-re. You can admire, mire, mire, mire, we can adm-iiiiiiii-re._

The two boys had stopped and Connor had come out victorious after finishing before Evar. 'One point to the Tourists. Can we have our next victims please?'. Riley and Parker came up for their respective teams. 'Our next spicy dish is Madras curry. Dig in boys.'

_Natasha: Now the streak is going to end, and our team is rising. All people left in this thing, are well advertising. _(She looks at Riley with a blush as he gobbles down his Madras)

_Chloe: Is it just me or is everyone, picking on my bro tonight. I help him make sure that we both hold on and survive the spice rounds twice._

_Rebecca: Since it burns like fire, fire, fire, fire, fire, like f-iiiiiii-re. But our needs are dire, dire, dire, winning is d-iiiiiiiiiiiiii-re. _(This is repeated)

The round had finished after Riley had finished before and he fist pumped to celebrate. 'This is easy.' He shouted.

'Oh really, well lets up the spiciness then. Next victims.' Jason and Joshua stepped up for their teams and gulped as they saw their next dish which was fiery red. 'Tindaloo curry. This one is a scorcher. Go'

_Mary: Looking in your soul, there's a caring guy, burning nicely just like fireflies._

This part didn't last long due to Joshua dunking his head in the barrel unable to handle the spiciness. Jason laughed on at this 'Haha, what a wimp. Can't take all this heat?' Mary sighs dejectedly at this as Kevin and Taylor take their places.

'Up next is what is called the spiciest dish in India. The mighty Phall Curry. Supposed to make you feel like a volcano is erupting in your mouth.' Kevin and Taylor gulped as the dish is set out in front of them.

_Nakayla: Don't let Taylor psych you, from winning this competition. Cause you're the punk with right stuff, to handle this explosion._

_Valerie: We can still be at number one, relaxing on an easy flight. Just please keep on holding on and avoid all the heated, its James's plight._

_Aisha: You can't fight fire with fire, fire with fire, fire with f-iiiiii-re._

_Ivy: Our win's required, required, quired, required, quired, requ-iiiiiiiii-red. _(Again repeated)

* * *

Taylor had won after a few minutes with Kevin gasping for water as he ran to the barrel and almost jumped into it to drink. Ryan and Chef were now both smiling evilly as he said 'Look's like James and Connor will have to face our mystery dish. Come on guys.'

Both guys looked at each other in fear as they shakily walked to sit down. Chef then brought out a tray with a lid over the food. He then diabolically laughed as he revealed the food underneath as he said 'Bon Appetite.'

'Awesome' James shouted as he saw the samosas placed before and Connor thought the same way that is until Ryan stopped them before digging in.

'You might want to wait before digging in. This is Chef's own recipe for the spiciest samosas and food in general, worldwide. We've brought the barrels closer as we tested this on a few interns whose tongues even caught fire from these. First one to chicken out loses. Go.'

They both worryingly grabbed their samosas and took a bite. James was instantly affected as he widened his eyes and tried to swallow the food. Connor was seemingly less affected as he continued to bite through the samosa. James swallowed his meal and said 'Sorry guys.' As he dunked his entire head into the barrel of water Connor did the same soon afterwards as he spat out the samosa and submerged his head under water.

'The Killer Tourists win. Not that I blame either of these guys for chickening out. These things are from hell itself.' He chuckles to himself as throws them into a bucket in the corner of the slum house.

* * *

*James confessional*

'I think that samosa burnt my taste buds off.' He barely said as he checked his tongue in the mirror before putting his head in the water filled sink.

*Connor confessional*  
'Nobody should have to go through one of those. Although, it would make a good prank.'

* * *

'Anyway now the guys can use these barrels to cool off. Especially Connor and James. Girls and Vinnie. You come with me. Chef feel free to do the commercial break cut off.'

'Alright then.' Chef said in his husky voice. 'So we've had cry-babies who can't stand a little curry and a plot revealed. What will be the revelations of these events? Who out of the lady maggots will survive the next challenge? Find out after the break.'

* * *

Rewritten Song – Fire with fire by Scissor Sisters

**A/N: I have no excuse for this taking as long as it did. The song choice was difficult but I am ashamed of myself for it being put off this long by my procrastination and general laziness. Sorry guys. But now that it is finally here please forgive me and as always leave reviews on what you think about anything to do with anything about this story. Finally, I will not let the next chapter take this long to upload so don't worry. See you later. Sort of.**


	10. Slum Drama Millionaire Part 2

Slum Drama Millionaire Part 2

'Welcome back guys to Total Drama New World Tour. Alright girls and His Highness, your challenge involves a bit more action. Life-threatening action.' Ryan laughed to himself as he walked them over by the Taj Mahal. The girls and Vinnie all gulped as they stood in front of the entrance to the huge palace.

'So what ridiculous challenge do I have to do with these girls?' Vinnie asked in slight annoyance.

'Oh trust me Vinnie, you are going to love this. Your challenge is a two-parter. First of all you guys have go into the most dangerous part of the Taj Mahal and retrieve your costumes. The second part will be explained when all your team members reach one of the four towers surrounding the main dome.'

'Alright but before you go on, what costumes are you talking about?' Ivy asked confused.

'Ah, that you will find out for yourself. Trust me though, it will be good. There are only four though so your teams had better be good explorers. Word of warning though, hidden traps are all around so be careful where you step.'

'I thought it was illegal to damage a national monument.' Natasha questioned.

'Normally it is. However since this place is supposedly going to collapse in the next 3 years, according to scientists, Chef managed to convince the UNESCO people to speed up the process.'

* * *

(Flashback clip)

Chef was putting one of his fish tail candies near a UNESCO delegate who was crying in pain being near it. 'We'll do anything you want, just get it away from us.'

* * *

'No more questions now. When someone has found a costume they have to go to the top of one of the four Minaret towers which surrounds the main dome. The rest that don't get one have to wait by the reflecting pool and spur your team on for the next part. All clear.'

They all nodded as the two teams ran in after Ryan shot the starting gun in the air. Inside they appeared to split into two sub teams for both the Pilots and the Tourists.

* * *

(Screaming Pilots – Vinnie, Nakayla and Valerie)

'So if were Ryan where would I want to hide a costume?' Valerie pondered to herself.

'Probably somewhere where he can cause the most harm to us.' Nakayla said.

'That's certainly plausible. It would probably be best for us if we can find some kind of blueprints or location map for this place.' Vinnie suggested.

'I would like that to be the case but do you honestly think that Ryan would be that stupid.'

Valerie smugly said.

'Okay don't get smug. It was merely a suggestion.'

'Speaking of suggestions I have one. RUN!' Nakayla said pointing to a boulder rolling at them. They ran into a room downstairs, which was then blocked off by the boulder being jammed in the door.

'I can't see a thing.' Vinnie complained. 'Hang on I'll pull out this lighter I got from Aisha.'

'Well that's a great coincidence.' Nakayla said.

'Not really it fell from her pocket while we walking to the palace and I just picked it up.' He lit it but it barely illuminated his own face. 'Damn it, does anyone have anything flammable?'

'What about your cape? Stick it on your guitar and set it alight like a torch.' Valerie instructed him.

'Not a chance. What if my guitar sets alight as well?' Vinnie gulped in fear.

'We could probably die in here and you are worried about your stupid instrument. Suck it up and get a new one after we live.' Nakayla shouted at him.

'Fine.' He did as he was told by the girls and then set fire to his cape. They then all screamed in terror as they saw what was just lit up.

* * *

(Killer Tourists – Aisha and Rebecca)

'So how did I end up partnered with you again?' Rebecca asked slightly annoyed.

'The other three musketeers ran off with each other and being in a separate team will give us a better chance of finding the costume. You don't need to be so stingy about it.' Aisha grunted.

'I'm not being stingy, you sword crazy fool. I was just trying to start conversation. You aren't exactly a social person.'

'Conversation? You're normally the quiet one. Besides social interaction isn't really necessary but if you insist on something like that tell me how you managed to communicate with animals.'

'Not exactly how I thought I would be asked but okay. You see this scar on my leg? Well that's how it all started. I was learning to swim in a river one day with my Grandma. Suddenly, the current in the river got really strong and carried me off until I was saved by a bear off all things and was taken into the woods. Then…'

'Wait, can you just demonstrate it again? That tiger has a costume on and it looks angry.' Aisha said pointing at the Tiger which was growling in front of them. Rebecca nodded and walked up to the creature with her arms outstretched.

'Calm down big fella. We don't want to hurt you. What's wrong?' The tigers roar erupted through the palace. Rebecca turned to Aisha and whispered 'Best not provoke it. Let's back away slowly.'

'No look up.' Aisha gestured up to a flimsy trap that Ryan set up. Aisha slowly drew her sword and quickly cut the string holding it up. The anvil dropped down and bounced off the tigers head and knocked it unconscious. Rebecca then seized the opportunity and took the costume off the tiger and they both ran towards the tower smiling at each other.

* * *

*Aisha confessional*

'Rebecca reminds me somewhat of myself. She has a talent and likes which some other people do not understand. It's strange though, it feels like she is giving me more that I should understand about her too. It's unusual.'

*Rebecca confessional*

'Just so you know I only really speak when I have to. Also I only really speak to those who I like. Aisha should be privileged.' Rebecca smiles while looking with a stare of thought.

* * *

(Killer Tourists – Ivy, Chloe and Natasha)

'Well that was easy.' Ivy said dusting off her knuckles after punching through the wall.

'I still feel like my explosive bomb full of Chef's fiery samosas would have worked better.' Chloe said handing the costume to Natasha.

'Yeah well, whatever works, works.' Ivy said as they ran off to another tower. 'What is this thing anyway?'

'It looks like some kind of belly-dancing costume.' Chloe chuckled.

'No way am I wearing that thing. It looks stupid.' Ivy crossed her arms in disgust.

'Relax Ivy I'm going to do the next part for us. We just have to make it to the tower.' Natasha assured her.

'You just want to show off for Riley don't you?' Chloe said with a smirk on her face.

'Shut up.' Both girls looked her snickering. She blushed and stormed off from them as they walked up to the tower with the belly dancing costume.

* * *

*Natasha confessional*

Natasha was admiring herself in the mirror wearing the costume. 'I look pretty good in this.'

* * *

(Screaming Pilots – Lacey, Mary and Katheryn)

'I see it on the top of that huge painting.' Katheryn gestured up to the huge frame that had the costume hanging off the corner of it.

'Even with all three of us on each other's shoulders we still wouldn't be able to reach that.' Mary said concerned.

'Why don't we just shake it off?' Lacey suggested.

They all tried to tilt the painting but it would not budge. Katheryn then had an idea. 'Mary can you just curl into a ball for me?'

Mary with a confused look on her face did as she was told. Katheryn then picked her up one handed and shouted 'Here comes the pitch.' As she threw Mary up to the top of the frame she came loose and grabbed a hold of the costume as she fell down and was caught by Katheryn again.

Mary breathing heavily with adrenaline said 'Never do that again.'

* * *

*Katheryn confessional*

'With an arm like mine even the pros would be jealous.' She said while throwing a baseball up in her hands.

* * *

(Screaming Pilots – Vinnie, Nakayla and Valerie)

The trio screamed as they saw the open tomb with a corpse inside. The corpse was wearing the costume they were looking for but Nakayla was throwing up at the sight of it.

'So we just have to take it off the skeleton. Gross yet easy.' Valerie said. 'I'm not touching it though.'

'Seriously, you had a go at me earlier and you won't do this. Women.' Vinnie rolled his eyes and reached in and removed the costume off the corpse. 'So how are we getting out of here?'

'I don't know search the room.' Valerie said looking at things that may help them out. Vinnie walked over to another tomb and accidently stepped on a trap which caused him to fall through a hole in the floor.

Valerie and Nakayla heard this and shouted 'Vinnie'. They exchanged worried looks as they ran to try and move the boulder.

Vinnie however was fortunate that the trap led to the top of a tower which surprised Ryan.

'Bwah. How did you get here?'

'You tell me. Oww. I thought I fell down not up.' Vinnie said while cracking his back and standing up with the costume in his hands.

'Well since you're here, I guess you'll do the challenge. Put the outfit on.'

'Wait, what?' Vinnie said with a shocked look on his face. 'No way, this is clearly a woman's outfit.'

'Hey, you've got it with you. You're the only one here. You'll just have to put up with it.'

Vinnie grumbled then sighed as he started getting changed while Ryan met with the rest of the four who were in the other Minaret towers. Along with Vinnie the other three doing the challenge were Lacey, Natasha and Aisha. They were all already changed and were waiting for him. The boys had joined the girls who were not competing in this part and were watching the action from the reflective pool in front of the Taj Mahal.

'Alright for the second part of this challenge, you four are having a race to the main dome by walking across a tightrope or in the Tourists case a plank of wood. That's their advantage for winning the previous challenge. Then once you reach the dome you guys have to stand on the Finial spire and stay balanced while doing belly dancing for ten seconds. First one to do that wins it for their team and the losers will send someone home.'

'What happens if we fall though?' Lacey shouted.

'Don't worry. Thanks to the humanities protest groups, I am forced against my will to provide you a safety net which to fall on.' He pointed towards a rather flimsy but huge net with some holes in it. Some of the contestants gulped. 'Now go.'

Lacey was the first one to walk out as she tried to balance herself on the tightrope. She then started doing cartwheels as she got more confident walking along.

'Hey dude you can see her panties as she spins along.' Taylor shouts to the rest of the guys who laugh while Taylor wolf-whistles at this. This causes Lacey to become embarrassed as she then falls off and lands through the safety net causing most of the people to cringe.

* * *

*Lacey confessional*

'What a jerk!' She then happily sighs thinking about Taylor as bandages her arm a bit.

* * *

Aisha was about halfway across the plank walking with ease across. She then began to panic as the plank started shaking. She turned around and noticed that Chef had let the tiger from before up to the tower. He then shouted 'Sick her boy!' as he laughed and took the tiger off the leash he was using to control it. She then runs towards the dome but then is almost knocked off by the tiger. Chef then tips the board on its side and Aisha falls off with the tiger eagerly anticipating her after she dodged the attack earlier, which caused it to fall. She pulled out her sword and stuck in the wall as a hang on to avoid being mauled.

Vinnie was really focusing on trying to keep his balance and trying to block out the laughter that could be heard from people looking at him. He said to himself 'Just ignore them Vinnie you can do this.' He then realised that the wind was starting to pick up a bit and the cloth bit of his costume was showing his junk. He then pulled a spare cape he added on to his costume and shouted 'Screw this. I'm done.' He jumped from the tight rope and covered his junk and fell into the safety net and crossed his arms in rage.

Natasha was too scared to move anymore as the wind nearly knocked her off. She then looked down and instead of being more scared she saw Riley looking on in horror that she might fall and she found a new confidence in herself. She then shouted 'Someone play some music.' Taylor then took the guitar from Kevin and started playing a guitar version of Daft Punk's song 'Harder, Better, Faster.' Natasha composed herself and then started doing dance moves to not only keep her balance but also move along the platform and reach the main dome.

'How in the hell is she doing that?' Parker asked with amazement.

'I don't know man but that is awesome.' Riley said admiring Natasha's dancing ability.

Natasha then did the belly-dancing that she had to do on the spire for ten seconds and then shouted 'Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger.' They all marvelled at what she just did. Even the tiger was captivated, which allowed Aisha to escape to safety.

'Wait a minute, we just lost the challenge.' Kevin said while getting his guitar off Taylor.

'That's right.' Ryan said snapping out of his state. 'The winners are the Killer Tourists.' They all cheered as they saw Natasha jump into the safety net unharmed and carried her off in celebration. The Pilots looked downtrodden, as they helped Lacey up to her feet. 'I'll see you guys in the elimination room tonight. Get ready to cast off your first loser.'

* * *

(First Class)

Taylor was getting a massage from an intern as he said 'Oh yeah. We really should have won earlier in the game.'

'Definitely.' Joshua said as he ate a big slice of cake at the food station.

Natasha was with Rebecca, Ivy, Chloe and Connor as she was teaching them some of her dance moves. 'It's not hard, you just need a bit more coordination. You guys will get it in time.' They all separated except for Ivy and Chloe who stayed with Natasha. 'So do you think I impressed Riley today?'

'Definitely, you probably couldn't tell from up there but his face was jaw-dropped at what you did.' Ivy said assuring her.

'Yeah, I bet even one of my patented slip and grease pranks wouldn't have stopped you then. You were on fire.'

'Don't mention fire.' Connor said as he downed some Coke to try and stop the burning sensation in his mouth.

* * *

*Natasha confessional*

'I made an impact today. Riley was impressed with my dancing, I won us a challenge and I've made plenty of new friends. I think I'm starting to come out of my shell.'

*Connor confessional*

'I could only put it off for so long.' Connor submerged his head in the sink.

* * *

(Economy class)

'This seriously sucks' Kevin said as drops of water from the ceiling hit his head.

'I know it's my fault. I was up for it at first but my thing got showed on TV. I can't live that down.' Vinnie said ashamed of himself.

'Hey, it's only natural dude but quitting really wasn't cool. Don't worry bro. You're still my rocking amigo.' Kevin said as he offered a fist bump with Vinnie which he respectfully returned.

* * *

*Kevin confessional*

'Vinnie may not be the most willing guy I know but I still have to make a song with the guy. He's one of the best mates I've had since I got let out of Juvie.'

* * *

'I'm telling you that we should get rid of Jason. No one except Mary likes him, for God knows what reason and he won't bug us anymore.'

'Look Nakayla, as much as I don't like him, he is useful. Plus Vinnie cost us the challenge today. He will shoot himself in the foot eventually.' James debated with her.

'But we like Vinnie, he's a nice guy. He even helped us in the Taj Mahal.' Nakayla again argued.

'But eliminating Jason would kill Mary and I couldn't do that to her. She's so innocent. Besides, like James said he will get himself eliminated soon anyway so just put up with it.'

* * *

*Nakayla confessional*

'Why do those two have to make so much sense? Can't I just get rid of him now.'

* * *

'All Pilot passengers to the elimination room where you will send home someone. I'm sure we can guess who.'

'Now get your buts moving.' Chef shouted into the loudspeaker.

* * *

**A/N: Now it's our first vote time for the Pilots. I am so glad I am finally getting a good balance between college and other stuff and this. I might be able to finally get this done more regularly now. Anyway, two days till the next chapter and PM your votes. As always leave your reviews about anything and everything in the review section and please let me know of anything you want to contribute to me. See you later. Sort of.**


	11. Slum Drama Millionaire Elimination

Slum Drama Millionaire Elimination

Ryan walks up to the podium and brings the tray of peanuts bags with him. 'Pilots. Welcome to your first elimination ceremony. This is the place whether you keep your place or lose it and lose out on the grand prize. Considering this is your first time here I'll give you a brief demonstration. Up in the confessional bathroom you will find passports of all your team members. Stamp the passport of the loser you want to send home. The symbol of your safety will be these bags of disgusting airline issue peanuts. The person that does not receive one will take the Drop of Shame. Now let's get to voting.'

* * *

*Riley Confessional*

'Vinnie's my bud so I guess I'll vote off Jason.'

*Kevin Confessional*

'Me and Vinnie have been tighter than family these past few days. I'm getting rid of Jason.'

*Vinnie Confessional*

' ... Our first elimination and I'm a primary target... just my luck. I guess I'll vote Jason, I can tell he isn't the most helpful, and he's starting to get on peoples nerves, I'm sure his attitude won't get him far, but I'll just have to see tonight...'

*Mary Confessional*

'I can tell a lot of people want to vote off Jason but I won't let that happen. Vinnie messed up today so I think he's most likely to go. I'll go with him.'

*Evar Confessional*

'Vinnie. I can use the tension between Jason and the others to my advantage.'

*Lacey Confessional*

'Vinnie gave up today so I guess it will be him. I mean I had Taylor looking at my panties today. That's a good reason to fail. Wait… That didn't come out right?'

*Katheryn Confessional*

'Ummmmm...this was what I didn't want to do on this show...Vinnie I guess ...I don't know!'

*James Confessional*

'I know I gave that whole spiel about keeping Jason but the guys bullying is getting on my nerves so I'm voting him. Besides I like Vinnie.'

*Valerie Confessional*

Valerie is holding both Vinnie's and Jason's passport in her hands, looking from one to another with an unsure look. 'Here I am, stuck between voting off the biggest jerk of the game, who could however still be useful to our team, or a really nice guy who cost us today's challenge. And to make thing even more difficult, Mary has a crush for Jason, and Kevin's best pal with Vinnie.' Sighs. 'Pondering, pondering...' Sighs heavily. 'Sorry Kev.' Stamps Vinnie's passport. 'It's all for the good of the team.'

*Jason Confessional*

'I know people don't like me much. Doesn't matter when I keep doing well enough in challenges. They'll vote off all the failures and I stay safe. This week's failure. Vinnie.' He laughs hysterically. 'Man, he looked so gay.'

*Nakayla Confessional*

'As much as I am probably going to regret doing this, my friends are right. I'm really sorry Vinnie.'

* * *

'Well, this fantastic. Quite a bit of tension I got from you guys. I'll have to think about using that soon. Anyway, let's see who's safe.' He throws bags of peanuts. 'Nakayla, Kevin, Lacey, Mary, Katheryn, James, Evar, Riley and Valerie.' They all cheered and high fived each other as they caught there bags.

'Now down to Jason and Vinnie. A lot of hate for you on your team Jason with the exception of one little birdie.' Mary looks away from Jason as he says that and hides her blush. 'Vinnie, you let humiliation get the better of you and just stopped trying. That's why this last bag is going to Jason. Sorry dude.' Jason catches the bag and flashes a smirk Vinnie's way who looks severely disappointed.

'Well, I could really foresee this happening after today, but it still sucks.' Vinnie said speaking his thoughts to himself out loud.

'Sucks you're going man. We are sorry though, it's nothing personal.' Riley told him.

Ryan threw Vinnie the parachute and he attached himself to the harness on it. 'Wait.' Someone shouted out from the crowd.

'Before you go dude, take this pick. It has a picture of Scott Ian on it. Just a symbol of our rocking time together man.' Kevin said sympathetically.

'Thanks Kevin, I love Anthrax. Hope you do well. Peace.' Vinnie puts up the typical metal-head finger sign up before jumping from the plane.

* * *

'And with that the Pilots lose their first member in Vinnie. There seems to be a lot of tension brewing up though amongst everyone. How will Jason piss off his team mates next? What is Taylor going to do with Katheryn and Lacey? How will Riley react to both his cousin and Natasha? Stay tuned and possibly find out all the answers on Total. Drama. New World Tour.'

* * *

**A/N: So Vinnie is now gone and I am obviously sorry to whoever sent him in. This is a game though and I am trying to create the best series possible for you guys and all of you have been very supportive. Now as always let me know what you think in the reviews and if you have any suggestions about anything let me know. See you later. Sort of.**

**P.S. I know I said in the last chapter that the Taj Mahal will collapse in a few years. I heard that somewhere and I have no idea whether that is true or not. I'm not too bothered either way it's just bugging me a little bit not completely knowing. Just something I thought I would share with you. Now see you later. Sort of.**


	12. Better than the Bucharest

Better than the Bucharest

'Last time on Total Drama New World Tour. We went down to India.'

*Clips of some of the guys burying their heads in the water barrels*

'All the guys had to take the heat and get themselves burnt'

*Clips of Vinnie jumping off his tightrope and Aisha hanging on the side of the Taj Mahal*

'Three of the girls and Vinnie went on to the next challenge and ended in bad results*

*Clip of Natasha's dancing and Vinnie jumping from the plane*

'Natasha danced her way to win leaving the guys stunned and Vinnie just leaving.'

*Clip of Taylor talking to Lacey and Katheryn and Riley's confessional*

'We couldn't leave though without finding out Taylor's next plan with Riley hot on his tail. What will be the outcome of Taylor's alliances? How will Riley react to his cousin's evil plan? Who will stand out in our next challenge? Find out all the answers right here on Total. Drama. _New World Tour._

* * *

*Theme Song*

* * *

(First Class)

They were all fast asleep in their seats late at night. Chloe is next to Connor and across from Joshua and Natasha. Aisha is next to Rebecca and across from Taylor and Parker. Ivy is lying on her own on the sofa. She groggily wakes up in her sky blue pyjamas and walks over to the first class bathroom while yawning. As she leaves she rubs her eyes then muffles screams as a shadowy figure puts its hand over her mouth drags her away.

* * *

(Economy Class)

The Pilots all slept on the benches except for James was asleep on the floor. The shadowy figure came and walked over to the bench on the left where Lacey, Evar, Nakayla, Valerie and Jason were sleeping. No screams were heard this time as the shadow took someone. It stepped over James but caught him in the process. It accidently knocked him and caused James to slightly open his eyes. James tried rubbing his eyes to get a better look at what he saw but it left by the time he did. James then shrugged it off not seeing anything and fell back to sleep without noticing the missing people.

* * *

(Living Area)

It was morning and both the teams were gathered in the Living Area. Neither team had noticed that their teams were missing a few members. Taylor walked up to Katheryn.

'Hey Katheryn. Have you seen Lacey? I need to talk with her.'

'No, not since last night. I'm sure she's somewhere though, just wait.'

* * *

*Taylor confessional*

'I need to execute the next part of my plan with both of them around. I need to get Lacey infatuated with me enough though to do it.'

*Katheryn confessional*

'How sweet of Taylor to be concerned for Lacey? I guess he only brings out his bad side for her.'

* * *

'Well alright then.' Taylor walked away with a somewhat annoyed look on his face. Riley then walks up to him forcefully placing his hand on his shoulder.

'What are you up to now cousin?' Riley asked grunting at the end.

'You'll have to be more specific Riley.' Taylor said smirking at him which caused Riley to get more riled up.

'Don't play dumb with me. You're up to something involving those two and I want to know what.'

'I assure you I am only trying to make friends and a possible girlfriend out of Lacey. That is only effect or whatever you wish to call it, I am having on your team. I'm more concerned with my own team winning, then you having to get rid of someone to help us get closer to victory.' The angered look on Riley's face suggested he was not buying Taylor's attempts of removing suspicion from him.

'Besides you seem to do the same thing to one of our own team members.'

Riley then gave him a confused look questioning what he just said. 'What do you mean?'

'Now you're the one playing dumb cousin. I mean her.' Taylor pointed to Natasha who was teaching Chloe her dance moves. 'I saw the way you looked at her and influenced her in Norway so just stay away from her and tend to your own team.' With that Taylor walked away with a proud smile on his face and leaving Riley dumbfounded.

* * *

*Taylor confessional*

'Confusing Riley has always been history ever since age five.'

*Riley confessional*

'Damn, Taylor got the better of me again. I'll get him next time … and for the record Tasha is just a friend … a close friend. Nothing more.' Riley darts his eyes back and forth.

* * *

The camera then shifts to James who is barely eating Chef's disgusting food and looks into his bowl of crud contemplating. Kevin walks over to him.

'Hey what's up dude?' Kevin said.

'Nothing much. Just didn't get a good night's sleep.' James said still with the same look on his face.

'I can tell something's up. You look like death and that isn't from being tired. Tell me.'

James looked up to him and smiled. 'I just haven't seen Valerie at all today. Throughout this competition she has kind of been like some kind of energy drink that perks me up in the morning bit I think she's trying to avoid me now.'

'That's cheesy dude. I can tell you really like the chick.'

'No s*** Sherlock.' James then laughs it off. 'Relax Kev. I'm just joking. But I do like her. I just fear that she hasn't noticed yet. You know, she doesn't see me as more than a friend. I feel like Cody without the stalker.' Kevin then sympathetically pats his back.

* * *

*James confessional*

'I might not take it if she rejected me. She could probably do better anyway. I could always be a friend.'

* * *

(An hour later)

'Alright passengers. Are you ready for your next challenge?' Ryan says walking from First Class.

'No. We're missing a few members dude.' Riley said pointing at the team missing Nakayla, Valerie, Jason, Evar and Lacey.

'Same with us.' Natasha said showing Joshua, Connor, Ivy, Rebecca and Parker missing.

'Then we'll just do it with you guys for now. Now get outside so I can do my job.'

* * *

(Outside at Night)

'Welcome to Romania. Home of a giant face on the side of the Bucegi Mountains and the Turda Gordes canyon. Romania is also the place where the Dracula myth is said to have originated from and todays challenge will be based around that.'

'So we are going to look for some stupid sparkly puffs. I'm so scared.' Aisha said faking being scared.

* * *

*Aisha confessional*

'Vampires have been massively ruined for me ever since that crappy book and film came out. Screw you Meyer.' Aisha flips the bird to the camera. (**A/N: I completely agree. It sucks ass)**

* * *

'No not those kind. The actually scary kind. Rumour is Dracula lived up there in Bran Castle under the name of evil emperor Vlad the Impaler III. I've also heard that the spirit of Dracula comes out at night and haunts the castle. Intruders in and around the castle get kidnapped and become spirits themselves as his ghostly minions. This is why I'm going to put all if you in there!'

They all groaned at hearing this with James looking somewhat frightened.

* * *

*James confessional*

'I know that things like vampires don't actually exist. But I'm not so good with horror movies, especially when it comes to being in one.'

* * *

'Get over it. Anyway your only challenge today is to investigate the castle and look for your captured teammates in the coffins Dracula has put them in. Team that gets the most people out of the castle before being vampirised wins.'

They all gasp at hearing this. Mary then speaks first 'That pointy fanged jerk has got my man. I'm coming Jason.' With this Mary runs up into the courtyard of the castle. The rest look on.

Ryan just looked on confused. 'Erm. I guess that's your cue to go.' All the remaining contestants ran up with the Pilot's struggling to catch up to Mary.

* * *

(Killer Tourists)

'Man this sucks. How are we supposed to find people before they become vaporised?' Chloe asked in the courtyard.

'Vampirised and I'm not really sure. He just said they are in coffins so keep a look out for anything like that and listen out for anyone.' Taylor said while moving his head from left to right.

'Man this gives me the creeps.' Natasha said 'I swear those noises are getting louder.'

'What noises?' Aisha asked.

'Do you not hear them? It sounds like they are coming from underground.'

Taylor then stopped the rest of them and suddenly asked 'Whereabouts underground?'

'I'd say about a few steps more.'

Taylor then rushed to somewhere in the courtyard and started digging for a few minutes with the others help. They then hit something and pulled out what was the first coffin. Chloe gulped as she opened it. Inside was Joshua.

He took a deep breath and said 'Thanks guys. I don't know how long I would have been in there for if you didn't come along.'

* * *

*Joshua confessional*

Joshua was holding his Meowth plushie rocking back and forth saying 'Never again. Never again.'

* * *

(Screaming Pilots)

The Pilots, save for Mary, were trying to pry open a coffin on the stairs and eventually did revealing Evar.

'You okay buddy.' Katheryn said pulling out the gasping Evar.

'Despite the lack of oxygen that could possibly have killed me, I am just fine and dandy.' Evar said while dusting himself off.

'You have to walk to Ryan dude and say who saved you.' Riley said gesturing to the door.

'Very well. Go save the others.' Evar said walking outside.

* * *

*Evar confessional*

'Being captured should help me avoid elimination since I did nothing wrong. However, my main focus now will be getting back at our lovely host.' He said the last bit sarcastically.

* * *

The Pilots then continued to run up the stairs and found themselves reach a junction in the corridor.

'So where do we go? Left, right or forward.' James said worryingly.

'Well there are only four of us so we'll stay in groups and have one go left and the other right.' Katheryn suggested.

'Good enough for me. Come on Kev.' James said dragging Kevin along with him. Katheryn and Riley walked down the right hallway.

* * *

(Back with Ryan on the plane)

'Ah. This is the life.' Ryan said to himself in the hot tub while playing a video game. An intern brought him a plate full of brownies.

'Thanks intern.' He paused the game and picked up the plate and prepared to eat one until Evar and Joshua walked in.

'Gah.' Ryan shocked at their appearance drops his brownies and says 'Oh man. Those looked so good.' Ryan then walking out with his trunks on thankfully stormed up to them and shouted 'Next time, don't sneak up on me. I already got that in India.'

'Your paranoia about being stalked aside, I was found by my team and vice versa for Joshua. Are we done for today?' Evar said begrudgingly.

'Sorry but since you two are the first ones here I have a job for the both of you that may benefit your team.'

'What did you have in mind?' Joshua said raising an eyebrow. Ryan brought them close to him and whispered in their ear. Both boys gave shocked reactions to what they heard.

* * *

*Evar confessional*

'Oh. I like this job.' Evar rubbed his hands together in a sinister manner.

* * *

(Screaming Pilots – Kevin and James)

'Okay. Get this one.' James hummed a tune for Kevin who was pondering what it was.

'Got it. Before I Forget by Slipknot.' Kevin said clapping his hands and pointing at him.

'Right. Okay your turn.'

Kevin had a think until he had one and started whistling himself 'Try this one on for size.'

'Easy. 21st Century Breakdown by Green Day.'

'Nicely done.' They kept walking until they reached a door at them end. Kevin tried opening it but it was locked tight. 'Help me bash this door down.'

Kevin and James both barged at the door for a few times until it broke down. Inside they saw a coffin and pried it open revealing Ivy. 'Thanks guys.' She said stretching with Kevin admiring the view.

'Take it a picture, it lasts longer perv.' Ivy said putting her arms down.

'I did. Mental picture.' Kevin said high-fiving James. She continued to shoot him daggers until he gave in. 'How is guy not supposed to look when you almost show it all.'

'Whatever. Where is the way out of here?' Ivy mumbled.

'Follow us. We'll show you.' James said as they walked out of the room together.

* * *

(Killer Tourists)

The Tourists were all walking around the courtyard looking out and listening out for any more of their kidnapped teammates. They approached another coffin and opened it revealing Lacey.

'Oh. Hey Taylor.' Lacey said blushing slightly.

'Hey. Get yourself kidnapped often.' Taylor jokingly said to her.

'Only when you're around to save me.' Lacey flirtingly said.

* * *

*Chloe confessional*

'Wow. That was incredibly cheesy.' She laughs to herself.

*Natasha confessional*

'I wish that was me and Riley. That was so romantic.' She sighs to herself daydreaming.

* * *

'Alright now that we've found her leave your girlfriend and let's find more people.' Aisha impatiently said.

'I'll catch up with you in a minute. I've just got to talk to her for a minute.' Taylor told them and the rest of his team walked off.

'So what do you want to talk about Taylor?' Lacey asked with a loving stare in her eyes.

'Oh nothing much. Just want you to be my girl.' Taylor smiled back at her leaning forward and they shared a passionate kiss.

'That was fantastic.' Lacey said after pulling away with widened eyes.

'Well if you liked that, after this challenge, I'll meet you in the cargo hold and we'll do a little more.' Lacey then fainted with Taylor smiling devilishly to himself.

* * *

*Lacey confessional*

'I knew he liked me. His badass attitude and his cuteness just had to make him my perfect man.'

*Taylor confessional*

'A kiss always sweetens the deal. With that Lacey will now be like play-doh in my hands.' Taylor laughs maniacally to himself.

* * *

(Screaming Pilots – Riley and Katheryn)

They were walking silently alongside each other until Riley spoke up. 'Say Katheryn can I just ask you something real quick.'

'Shoot.'

'Why are getting involved with my cousin?'

Katheryn shrugs this off and says 'It's not me that's getting involved. I'm helping Lacey hook up with him. You should be happy for them.'

'She has no idea what she is getting herself into though. Taylor is not who he seems.'

'Oh come on. I know he's a bad boy with a sweet heart.'

'He's not bad. He's pure evil. Lacey will get her heart broken if she falls for him. Don't let her do it.' Katheryn has a think about this and then falls through a creaky floorboard and lands on one of the coffins.

'I've found one. Help me pull it up.' Katheryn pushes it up and Riley drags it along the floor and opens it. Inside was Nakayla.

'Oh thank god. I thought I was going to die in there.' Nakayla said climbing out of it and basking in freedom. 'Where is everyone else?'

'Not a clue but we know Kevin and James are back this way. Let's meet up with them.' Riley said as they walked back to the hallway.

* * *

(Screaming Pilots – Mary)

'Jason, where are you?' Mary shouted as she ran down into a basement room. 'Man, this is creepy.' She continued to walk down the stairs into what appeared to be a crypt. 'Scratch that. This is beyond creepy.'

A muffled voice was heard coming from a coffin standing up on the wall. Mary's frightened face turned to glee as she recognised the voice. Jason punched open the coffin he was in and smashed it to pieces.

'Hey Jason. You okay?' Mary shyly asked her crush.

Jason let down his anger as he turned to her and said 'I'm alright. I'm just going to murder whoever locked me in this box. Where's the way out?'

'I don't know but we can look together. I'm scared to go back on my own.' She put her hands behind her back and smiled at him and he returned the smile but more like a player than romantically.

'Alright.' He was just about to take her hand until she was pulled back into the darkness and she screamed. Jason surprised by what just happened looked around for what is in the shadows. 'Come out you coward.' He shouted as he cracked his knuckles. However he was then caught as well and dragged off.

* * *

'Well that is surprising. What dragged off Jason and Mary? Will Katheryn heed Riley's warning? Who is going to be found next? Find out when we return.'

* * *

**A/N: Nothing like a horror chapter. They are scary, shocking and you can put anything in them. That is what I plan to do. As always leave your reviews and let me know what you think about the chapter so far and let me know of anything you feel to tell me such as ideas for the Aftermath on its way (not after this episode though). See you later. Sort of.**


	13. Better than the Bucharest Part 2

Better than the Bucharest Part 2

'Welcome back to Total Drama New World Tour. We are currently in the middle of a terrifying challenge with the Pilots currently in the lead. Let's get back to the action.' Ryan said from his hot tub.

* * *

(Screaming Pilots and Ivy)

They ran back to the junction in the hall and Riley and Kevin ended up bumping into each other.

'Ow.' Kevin rubbed his head. 'Be a bit more careful next time dude.'

'Sorry man. I see you found Ivy.' Riley said.

'Yep. I see you've found Nakayla.' James said.

'I'm here now what?' Nakayla replied.

'Well we haven't been down this last corridor. So I guess we'll go down this way.' Katheryn said pointing to the last hallway.

'Worth a shot. Let's go.' Riley shrugs and they walk down the hall.

* * *

(Killer Tourists)

The Tourists were running around looking for more coffins until Chloe, Taylor and Aisha met back in the middle.

'Did you two find anymore coffins?' Taylor asked.

'No. Looks like there are no more out here. Guess we'll look inside.' Aisha suggested.

'Alright. Someone find Natasha then we'll go.' Taylor said

'But she went off on her own. I don't have a clue where she is.' Chloe told Taylor who looked slightly frustrated.

'Alright. She'll be fine, let's just go have a look inside.' Taylor said. Aisha and Chloe looked at each other then walked behind Taylor.

* * *

(Killer Tourists - Natasha)

'Hello. Is anyone around?' Natasha was slightly scared as she walked around what appeared to be an entrance to the basement. 'Taylor. Aisha. Chloe. Anyone.' She shouted as she then turned her attention to the double door to the basement.

Natasha had some fear on her face as she said 'I suppose I don't have a choice.' to herself. She opened the doors and proceeded to walk in. However a big hand stretched out, grabbed her face and pulled her into the darkness. Her muffled screams were unheard.

* * *

(Killer Tourists)

'Alright, search the floor. Leave no spot unchecked.' Taylor said as the two girls spread out in different parts of the castle's first floor. Aisha was checking a desk and found some keys.

'These could come in handy later.' She put them in her pocket and walked over to help Chloe who moved a rug to reveal another coffin. They opened it and found Parker.

'Hey man. What's up?' Taylor asked pulling him out. Parker just remained silent.

'Come on. Show some gratitude.' Chloe said annoyed.

'Look I don't want to talk about it. Can I just leave?' Parker said disgruntled.

'Door's over there. Just be careful and head for the plane.' Taylor said as Parker folded his arms and walked out.

* * *

*Parker confessional*

'Great. Now Taylor has had a chance to influence the team and maybe even others. When am I going to get my chance to be the manipulator?'

* * *

'Alright let's move on. He'll be less grumpy after we win.' Taylor said running up the stairs.

* * *

(Screaming Pilots and Ivy)

'Alright now I got one.' Riley hums a tune as they walk along.

'Damn I recognise that tune. It's definitely Knife Party but which one.' James said rubbing his chin in thought.

'Fire Hive. I could never mistake that one.' Nakayla said.

'Awesome alright now me…' Katheryn said and had thought on her face 'got it…' as she prepared to whistle Ivy put her hand over her mouth and sniffed.

'Do you smell that?' Ivy said smelling once more. 'Smells like ash. Quickly through this door.' She shoulder charged straight into another room and found a coffin that was already open.

'Were my team already here?' She said as she looked into it.

'I didn't see anyone go past. Did you guys?' Kevin said looking at his teammates. They all shook their heads to say no.

'Well something or someone was here. I think they got one of your friends.' Ivy said as she pulled out what looked like a heart shaped belt buckle. James and Nakayla immediately reacted.

'That's Valerie's buckle.' Nakayla said. James immediately ran back down the hall.

'Where are you going dude?' Kevin said running after him.

'I'm looking for her. Don't try and stop me.' James said as Kevin was closing in on him. As he closed in, they both fell down a trap and this was seen by the other four remaining.

'James, Kevin.' Nakayla said preparing to run after them until Riley held her back.

* * *

(Unknown)

James and Kevin rubbed their heads after their impact. They appeared to be in a cage.

'Where are we?' James said getting up.

'I don't know let's ask them.' Kevin said pointing at other captured people. Jason, Valerie, Mary and Natasha were in this room with them.

'Valerie.' James shouted in glee. 'I'm glad you're safe. Where are we?' James looked on at Valerie who looked unresponsive.

Mary heard this and spoke up. 'I don't know but what I've heard is this these guys were taken while they were asleep and were slipped some sort of drug to make them sleep longer. Jason told me all of this.'

'Yeah. That's all I remember before busting open my coffin. I didn't see who took me and we haven't seen them since.'

'It must have been someone quite strong. Jason isn't easy to restrain.' Mary said still admiring him. Kevin looked on and saw something unusual.

'Why are you guys covered in ash?'

'I don't know but they hand that took me was covered in it.' Natasha said with a huge grey hand mark on her face.

'I'll tell you who it was.' An unknown voice said from the shadows that then stepped out.

'Was it you?' James said still trying to wake Valerie.

* * *

(Killer Tourists)

'Alright Rebecca. Now it's just Connor and Ivy to find for our team.' Aisha said with a big smile on her face.

'I hope we find him soon. I'm getting worried.' Chloe said saddened after remembering this.

'Don't worry you'll find him.' Rebecca said putting her hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

* * *

*Chloe confessional*

'I made a promise to mom before I came here that I would protect Connor. I haven't done a good job of keeping so far though.' Chloe sighs.

* * *

'Alright I'm off to the plane good luck guys.' Rebecca said walking out before being stopped by Aisha.

'Let me know if you see anything suspicious about anyone. I hate traitors.' Aisha then let her go as Rebecca pondered about what she said.

* * *

*Rebecca confessional*

'Hmm. Aisha must suspect someone of something. She's quite instinctive so I trust her.' Rebecca opened her eyes wide after saying that. '…I trust her…'

* * *

Taylor was over by the stair case looking at a painting. 'This place would be quite nice if it weren't for this stupid vampire myth. The painting then opened up and the same hands that took Natasha as it took Taylor. He screamed loud in fear and Aisha and Chloe ran up to try and save him but the painting closed before they could reach him.

* * *

*Chloe confessional*

'Okay. Just me and Aisha. I don't do well alone so I've just got to not get separated from her and I'll be fine.'

'Do I have to come in here with you as well?' Aisha said annoyed.

'You can never be too careful.' Chloe said darting her eyes back and forth as she hid behind her with Aisha rolling her eyes mumbling.

* * *

(Screaming Pilots and Ivy)

'Okay it's just down to us four. We're still in this so let's get you two to safety.' Riley said walking alongside Nakayla and Ivy as they went downstairs and led them to the entrance. They ran into Aisha and Chloe along the way and stopped for a bit as Chloe ran and jumped onto Ivy and gave her a hug.

'I'm so glad you're safe. This place scares me. Stay with us.'

'Sorry but she's with us.' Katheryn said as she pulled her off.

'Cut us a break. We found Lacey for you guys.' Chloe said slightly angry.

'Yeah and we found Ivy for you so we're even.' Riley said as he escorted the two girls out for their team. He then returned to see Katheryn conversing with the two girls. They then all appeared happy as Katheryn walked back to him.

'What did you say to them? They looked like they were about to kill me earlier.' Riley said shocked.

'I told them if we found Connor for them we would let them have him. In return they will do the same if they found any of our missing people.' Katheryn then smiled as Riley willingly accepted this deal and they walked off to find more people.

* * *

(Unknown)

'No it was not me but I assure you that I will help you.'

'Whatever dude, just hurry up and get us out.' Kevin said quickly.

'Very well.' Evar said as he ran up to the cage and Joshua soon ran up behind him.

* * *

*Evar confessional*

'Simple really. I help these people and I have a solid foundation for safety. They will be so grateful that they have to help me and I the same. This game is too easy sometimes.'

* * *

Evar and Joshua tried to open the lock but failed.

'Damn anyone got something thin I can use to pick the lock.'

'Don't bother. I've tried.' Kevin said. 'Everything about lockpicking I learnt at Juvy is useless here.'

'That's right. You're done for.' Said a deep yet recognisable voice from the door and was seen holding Taylor.

'Chef. You did this.' James said angrily gently putting down Valerie.

'It's what I'm now paid for man. Now you two fruitcakes get out of here before I maul you.' He said preparing to grab Evar and Joshua. They both complied and ran for the exit. Chef in his vampire costume opened the gate punching Jason's lights out as he tried to escape. Taylor was thrown in as well.

'Haha. Hunting you kids is fun but not easy. While I rest, entertain me with a song.' Chef made the chime ring. The prisoners groaned as they thought they had got away with not having to do one.

* * *

_Natasha: I want to be free and see the sky sunny, Locking us up in here really ain't funny._

_Taylor: Grabbing me and covered in ash, I hope my teammates can find me fast._

_James: Knocking her out really is shameless; you are so screwed when I become famous._

_Mary: I'm so hungry can we have some dinner, just until this challenge has it's right winner._

_Valerie_(Waking up)_: I don't know what going on anymore, and I don't know where I have been stored. Can someone help make this place clear, or I'll be taken over by own fear._

_Jason: You can knock me out my gym brother, but when I get out I'll make you cry for your mother._

_Kevin: You think you're hard with your fangs made of plastic, you're nothing more than gender confused little spastic._

_James: She conscious but your actions are shameless; you are so screwed when I become famous._

_Taylor: Space in this cage will soon get thinner; I'll be done before we get a winner._

_Valerie: So we're all trapped behind this metal door, and people are trapped in coffins in the floor. I know now why I am here, but I'm still succumbing to my own fear._

_Natasha: Chef open your ears and please listen, I don't care if it is your mission._

_Mary: The light of this place is already dimmer, just let us out and pronounce a winner._

_All: We may not survive for much more, covered in ash to our body's core. Can't this wait for eight more years, were being taken over by our own fear._

* * *

'Not bad maggots but you're still not done for. There's still a coffin left to get for your teams and I'm using it as a crucifix table.' Chef laughed to himself as he sat down with his feet up on the coffin Connor was in.

* * *

(Remaining survivors – Katheryn, Riley, Aisha and Chloe)

'Look we've searched all over this place. We can't find the last coffin.' Riley said empathetically to Chloe.

'But we've not found any either. He has got to be the last one.' Chloe said in worry. They then turned their attentions to Joshua and Evar who breathed heavily after running from the dungeon.

'Evar, Joshua. I thought we told you to stay on the plane.' Aisha and Katheryn said simultaneously.

'We were given a job to do to save the others from capture to help our teams. So far not working out so well.' Joshua said breathlessly.

'We just ran all the way up the stairs from the dungeon.' Evar said gaining his breath back.

'What dungeon? I didn't see any entrance like that.' Riley said surprised.

'Follow us. Maybe you can do a better job of it than we could.'

* * *

(Dungeon)

Chef had fallen asleep on the coffin. The rest of the people trapped were resting in the cage despite being covered in ash. The door opened and they turned their attention to see the six people left that can help them.

'Hey guys.' Katheryn shouted. They all shushed her as Valerie pointed to the sleeping Chef who rolled over to face the wall. They took note of this and huddled.

'Alright so the cage can't be unlocked without a key so we'll just have to focus on getting Chef off the coffin and free Connor.' Evar said.

'Wait.' Aisha rustled through her pockets and pulled out the keys from before. 'Could these help?'

'Worth a try. Me and Joshua will try it out while you guys work out how to get Connor out safely. Break.' They split off and Evar and Joshua ran off to the cage while Riley, Katheryn, Chloe and Aisha snuck up to the coffin and tried to open it.

'No good. Chef is weighing it down.' Aisha whispered to the others.

'Alright let's try to remove the sides of the coffin and pull him out then.' Riley said as he pulled on the sides.

Meanwhile Evar was trying all the keys to try and open the cage. One inserted and he said 'Got it.' However when he turned it, it made a huge screeching noise that woke Chef up.

'What are you doing in my base?' Chef got up and grabbed Katheryn up to his height. Evar was so shocked that he accidently broke the key and couldn't get them out. 'Crap' he said to himself.

'Nice going brainiac' Jason said to him. Evar tried to rectify his mistake.

Riley and Aisha were trying to free Katheryn from Chef who was fighting them off. Chloe snuck up to the coffin and opened it up and got Connor out. Connor gasped for air as he got out.

'Oh god. I'm glad you're okay. Quick let's get out of here.' Chloe and Connor tried to sneak out but Chef caught them. He threw Katheryn into the people outside the cage and chased after them. Chloe ran for her life carrying Connor on her shoulders. Chef was hot on their tail but she made it to the plane.

Ryan walked up to her and said 'Congrats Chloe. You just won it for the Tourists.' Ryan helped Connor off her and one of the interns took him for medical treatment. 'Chef go release them with the back-up key and let them know that the Pilots are up for elimination.'

'So what do I win?' Chloe asked ecstatically.

'You win things related to the challenge. Freshly baked garlic bread, it's the future (**A/N: English joke, probably won't get it**) hot cross buns and a deep clean to wash out all the ash you will have gathered during the challenge. Trust me, these are good rewards.' Chloe and the other Tourists that were there celebrated.

* * *

(First Class)

'Oh my god this stuff is fantastic.' Said Joshua clean and stuffing the garlic bread in his mouth.

'I'm just glad to be clean. I felt that the ash was going to choke me.' Natasha said.

Aisha walked up to Rebecca who was gorging on a hot cross bun. 'Did you see anything suspicious?'

'No, but don't worry. I'm still keeping an eye.'

'Good. There is someone I don't trust on this team.'

Taylor smiled at eating the bread then he saw Katheryn gesturing him to come towards her. He smirked and complied.

'What can I do for you?' Taylor asked.

'I heard that you asked Lacey out. I'm glad that you're making her happy. If there is anything you need to ask about her, come to me okay.'

'Very well. After the elimination ceremony meet me in the cargo hold. I want to ask you in private so Lacey doesn't get suspicious.'

'Alright I'll see you there.' Katheryn walked off and Taylor sinisterly smiled.

* * *

*Taylor confessional*

He laughs to himself evilly. 'My plan is falling into place. Oh I scare even myself sometimes with how good I am.'

* * *

Rewritten song – 'The Fear' by Lily Allen

**A/N: So there you have it. Send in your votes and find out in two days who is gone and what Taylor's plan is. How shocked have you gotten? Did you like the twist involving Evar and Joshua? Let me know about anything you think of about anything in the reviews. I really am trying to produce these stories as fast as I can so please be patient with me. I think that's everything so all that's left to say is my usual spiel. See you later. Sort of.**


	14. Better than the Bucharest Elimination

Better than the Bucharest Elimination

Ryan walks in holding the bags and starts laughing when he sees the Pilot's.

'What's so funny?' Jason yelled at him.

'You dude. With all that ash you look like a walking cigar.' Ryan continued to laugh hysterically. Jason continued to glare at him and cracked his knuckles. The rest of his team, save Mary started to snicker too.

Ryan wiped a tear away from his eye and continued to speak anyway. You should know the drill now. Cast your votes in the confessional and stamp the passport of your favourite failure to send them home.'

* * *

*Valerie confessional*

Slightly sleepy she says 'If Evar hadn't broken the key we all could have escaped and maybe even reached the plane before the other team, so...' Stamps Evar's passport. 'Sorry Evar, I have a thing for nerds and braniacs but you somewhat cost us today's challenge.'

*Katheryn confessional*

'I'm not too sure who to go for. I guess Mary since she ran off and got captured. Sorry.'

*Riley confessional*

'I had a talk with a few people after fighting Chef and we agree with Mary. She ran off for Jason so she's a bit of liability despite her friendliness.' Riley looks up in thought at what he just said.

*Nakayla confessional*

'I vote to evict Evar. From what I saw on the plane he let us down.'

*Jason confessional*

'Brainiac broke the key so he's gone. Thanks to him I'm a giant, yet hot ashtray.'

*Mary confessional*

'Jason is so pissed at Evar. I don't want him to hurt Evar so best I vote him off.'

*Lacey confessional*

'Ahh.' Lacey daydreams about Taylor. She picks up the stamp and hits a random passport without looking. It's Nakayla's.

*Evar confessional*

'I know that I am a target for elimination but I may be able to save myself just as long as people remember Mary's actions. I can tell Riley and Katheryn have done but I can't tell for everyone else. I guess I may have to rely on hope this time.'

*Kevin confessional*

'Evar doesn't do much and he failed to get us out of the cage. So yeah, Evar.'

*James confessional*

'Meh. I'm not bothered who goes just as long as it's not Valerie. Maybe Nakayla and Kevin too. Riley is cool too and Lacey (2 minutes of pondering later) plus she is helping her put a lot… wait, I went off on a tangent. Yeah, I vote Jason.'

* * *

Ryan looked at the votes and looks happy at what he sees. He says to himself 'Voting's becoming more diversified. We must be nearing that time.'

'What.' James said overhearing him.

'Nevermind. Anyway safety bags of peanuts go to James, Kevin, Jason, Katheryn and Lacey.' The five catch their bags and cheers with Katheryn and Lacey hugging each other and James and Kevin fist bumping. 'Three more for Valerie, Nakayla and Riley.' Mary looks anxious as he picked up the last bag preparing to throw it. Evar just looked on stoically. 'The last bag goes to… Mary.' She sighed in relief as she caught the bag and Evar just shrugged it off and collected his parachute.

'I suppose this is acceptable. In my panicked state I failed to unlock you out of the cage and I apologise.'

The Pilot's looked back at one another and just shrugged it off and Kevin spoke up saying 'I suppose it's cool. You did try at least.'

'Thank you.' The Pilot's walked off but before Evar jumped he pulled Katheryn to him. 'Listen to me when I say this and heed my warning. Riley is right.' Evar was about to say more but then Ryan pushed him out.

'It's a half hour show.' Ryan the smiled to cameras and Katheryn walked off with a somewhat concerned look on her face.

* * *

(Cargo Hold)

'So I see you came.' Taylor said as he saw Katheryn walk up to him.

'I did but what did you want to talk to me about again?' Katheryn asked sceptically.

'You remember don't you? It was about us.' Taylor said flirtingly.

'I thought that you and Lacey were an item.' Katheryn said nervously.

'Haha. I like Lacey but I just need to talk about us.' Taylor said shrugging off her claims.

Meanwhile Lacey came down to the cargo hold and sighed dreamily saying to herself 'Oh I can't wait for this. Taylor was so romantic sending me that note. "Come down to the cargo hold. I'll be waiting babe". Mmm.' She then looked on in surprise when she saw Taylor with Katheryn. 'What's Kathy doing here? Damn I wish I could here them.'

'So let me get this straight. You think I'm cute too and you want to set me up with someone.'

'Exactly. Stupid girls like you are cute.' Katheryn went into a state of shock after she heard that and went wide eyed. She was having a flashback. 'Erm. Katheryn, you okay.'

Katheryn turned to him with a big grin on her face and said 'I'm better than okay. I've finally found you.'

Taylor said 'What?' in confusion but before he could say anymore Katheryn leaned to him and kissed him on the lips for at least ten seconds. Taylor was shocked at this event. When she pulled away she said 'Sorry.' Taylor just kept his shocked face and said 'It's cool.'

Lacey saw this however and tears formed rapidly in her eyes and started leaving a river of tears as she ran out the cargo hold.

* * *

*Lacey confessional*

She is sobbing immensely as she says 'I can't believe this … waaahhhhhh. I thought she was my frie-eeeeeeeend.'

* * *

'Woah. Taylor just keeps bringing the surprises to this show. Why did Katheryn kiss him? How will Lacey react to this sudden event? Was this Taylor's plan all along? Find out all the answers to this and many more questions next time on Total. Drama. _New World Tour.'_

* * *

**A/N: Did I shock or did I just blow your mind? Haha. So now with Evar gone and this shocking twist so early in the competition I want to know what you think. Let me know in the reviews as always and tell me about anything you think I should do. One more announcement before I leave you to it. After the next three chapters will be our first Aftermath so if you have any ideas for it PM. See you later. Sort of.**


	15. Ay Rios Mios Part 1

Ay Rios Míos Part 1

'Last time on Total Drama New World Tour. Our passengers had a bitingly tough time.'

*Clip of the contestants being kidnapped then the remaining ones running up to Bran Castle*

'Looking for their fellow competitors in coffins some had better luck than others.'

*Clips of Riley and Katheryn pulling up Nakayla and then of James and Kevin falling through the floor*

'In the end those remaining helped the twins secure victory for the Pilots.'

*Clip of Chloe pulling Connor out from the coffin*

'Evar's failed attempts to free his team made the psychologist go but not without a warning.'

*Clips of Evar failing to open the cage and then of him pulling Katheryn back before his jump*

'That warning was not necessary though as betrayal set in for two of the Pilots.'

*Clips of Katheryn kissing Taylor and Lacey's depressed confessional*

'What will be the outcome of this shocking twist? Will the Pilot's be able to cope after two losses and another affair on this plane? Where will our flight take us next? Find out right on Total. Drama._ New World Tour._'

* * *

*Theme Song*

* * *

(First Class)

Taylor was sitting on his own with a shocked stare out the window with his hand on his head. He whispered to himself 'What the hell happened?'

* * *

*Taylor confessional*

'I don't know what to make of this. I have both girls drooling over me. This isn't how I was hoping my plan was going to go and now I have Katheryn waiting for me at every turn.' Taylor grabs his hair in frustration. A knock is then heard at the door.

'Taylor, are you almost done? I can't wait for you much longer.' Katheryn said seductively from outside.

'Coming.' He shouted. He then turned to the camera and mouthed 'Help me.'

* * *

(Living Area)

'I'm not going down there. She's a grenade of emotions at the moment.' Nakayla said fearfully.

'I tried to talk to her but she just smashed boxes yelling "Why?" and "I'll kill her." I have no idea why she's like this.' James said empathetically.

'Well we've got to shut the chick up soon. I couldn't sleep at all last night.' Jason said rubbing his eyes.

'Think of her a bit more. She really needs a friend at the moment.' Mary said sympathetically.

Meanwhile, Riley was watching Katheryn with Taylor who was feeding him cookies from First Class.

* * *

*Riley confessional*

'Taylor must have caused this. It was him and Lacey in Romania. Now Katheryn can't stop clinging to her. He must have broken her heart to make our team weaker. That is low.'

* * *

As Katheryn walked off to Economy class with her hands on her heart, Riley walked up to Taylor who had his head on the table.

'Alright, what did you do to her?' Riley said slamming his fist down on the table, catching the attention of a lot of the other passengers. They then walked to their respective classes.

'Specificities Riley, you should know that by now.' Taylor said not looking up at Riley.

Riley then grabbed his by the collar and glared at him gritting his teeth as he said 'You know what I mean you dick. Why is Katheryn gushing over you and why is Lacey bawling in the cargo hold?'

'I know why you are getting angry at me cousin but it's not my fault they are both like this. It's Katheryn's doing.'

'Tell me the truth.' Riley said shaking him.

'I am.' He shouted back at him.

'If you weren't the bad guy then I'm the Emperor of China.'

'Look into my eyes Riley and you guess if I'm right or not.' Taylor said keeping his eyes open while Riley looked into them. His expression turned to one of confusion and then shock.

'It really wasn't you.' Riley said genuinely surprised.

'See. Now leave me be. I don't like this outcome as much as you do.' Taylor said walking back to First Class. Riley looked at Katheryn who walked back in staring at Taylor before she walked to the bathroom.

* * *

*Katheryn confessional*

'Oh I could not be happier. I've found my dream man and now we can renew our relationship. Mrs Katheryn McKnight has a nice ring to it don't you think.'

*Riley confessional*

'I don't believe it. Katheryn really is guilty. What can I do?'

* * *

Over the intercom Ryan called them all out 'Alright passengers. Strap yourself in as we descend into our next destination. Take my word for it.' The plane then suddenly dipped and the passengers were falling towards the front of the plane. James and Joshua were hanging on the economy class doors for dear life.

'I'm too young to die.' James shouted for his life as he let go and fell through the hole in the plane that reappeared from the previous season. He landed flat on his face as he rubbed his head and attempted to get up. Unfortunately, Joshua fell through as well and landed on him.

'Wow that was a softer landing than I thought.' Joshua said getting up and brushing dust off his pants.

'That's cause you landed on me.' James said somewhat muffled with his face indented in the ground.

'Oh god. Sorry James.' He pulled him up and James spat dirt out of his mouth then looked in awe at something. 'Where are we?'

'I'll tell you where. We are in Rio baby.' James said pulling off a small dance in celebration.

'That's right. Welcome contestants to Rio de Janiero. Home of the slums, Carnivale and future host city of the next World Cup Finals and the Olympics. So in honour of the most successful team in international football, as it's known here, we are going to have ourselves a 5-a-side match where the winner gets a huge advantage in the next challenge.' James and Jason widen their eyes in glee.

* * *

*James confessional*

'Soccer is the only sport I've ever been good at. I am going to embarrass everyone here with my awesome skills.'

*Jason confessional*

'Finally a real sport challenge. I kind of wish it more actual football instead of soccer but hey I'll take what I can get. I'll be good at it either way.'

* * *

'Follow me into the Maracana stadium. There are dressing rooms for both teams so decide who your five players will be and the rest will watch from the stands. We are going to do this professionally.' Before the teams huddled to decide their members Ryan realized 'Wait… Pilots, you guys are missing a member.' The Pilots turned to him.

'She's been crying in the cargo hold ever since last night.' Riley said this catching the attention of Katheryn.

'Whenever we try to go to her she just throws stuff at us. It's practically impossible to get her out. We just have to wait.' Nakayla said with sympathy.

'Ah. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. I understand that minefield so I'll let you know that she has to at least be available for the second challenge or she's disqualified from the competition.' Ryan then walked off and Katheryn looked shamefully at the ground.

* * *

*Katheryn confessional*

'Oh crap. I completely forgot Taylor and Lacey had become an item. I should have told her before I got Taylor for myself. Oh well. At least he's mine now. I can always make a new friend.'

* * *

(Maracana Stadium)

Ryan and Chef were in the commentator's box watching the game about to start.

'Hello and welcome to the game of the season where the Pilots will face off against the Tourists in one of the biggest games since Manchester City vs QPR. I am your host for the game, Ryan McClean, alongside my main man in the commentary box Chef Hatchet. Chef give us your insight on what we could expect.'

'Well Ryan, it's a tough choice as both teams have possible threats on both sides. The Pilots the raw power and talent of Jason and the Tourists have the intelligence and tactful skill of Taylor. It's going to be a close call.'

'Thanks Chef. Now here are your line ups for both sides. For the Pilots, in goal we have number one Valerie Dubois. Number two Kevin George. Number three and captain James Jarvis. Number four Riley Martin and finally number five Jason Storm. Not a bad team eh Chef.'

'Not bad at all man. Here is the Tourist's line up. In goal we have number one Joshua Valentine. Number two and captain Taylor McKnight. Number three Parker Huntington. Number four Rebecca Johnson and finally number five Aisha Hajjar. Interesting choices Ryan.'

'Indeed they are, we will just have to see how this will play out with them deciding kick off. I'll be back in a sec. Just got to do something.' Ryan walked out the commentators box and grabbed a huge megaphone and headed towards the stands.

'So do you think we have a chance of winning?' Natasha said looking in some fear at the Pilots.

'Never underestimate our team. We've been on a winning run lately so I fancy our chances.' Ivy said relaxed in her seat. She was then blown out of it as Ryan shouted through the megaphone.

'Hey fans. Don't think you're doing nothing. For your musical challenge you have to sing songs the fans would sing to route their team on. So at kick off get ready cause that's the chime.'

Ryan returned to his seat and heard the whistle for kick off 'And we're off. Tourists have the ball. Johnson to Huntington. Huntington decides to have a run at it but that's a mistake.'

Down on the pitch, Parker touched the ball and then it exploded in his face. He coughed out some smoke and said 'What the hell McClean?'

'Oh yeah. I forgot to mention. If you have more than three touches of the ball it will explode upon impact and the other team gets a free-kick. Good luck making runs.' Ryan then laughed hysterically with Chef as Riley set it up for the cross.

'Riley steps up for this free-kick and he whips the ball in to Jason who goes for the header and GOAL. With a magnificent header Jason has put the Pilots up within just two minutes. Not a good start for the Tourists.'

Taylor looked angrily at Jason and said to himself 'I need to take him out but how.'

* * *

_Pilots: Come on Pilots, Come on Pilots._

* * *

(20 minutes later)

The Pilots are dominating possession of the ball. If not for Valentine's flexible keeping it would have been more but still one-nil.'

'Yes Raz man, but give some of the defenders credit to. Parker's huge block from Kevin's shot could have been a game decider.'

The Tourists had finally gotten a goal kick and Joshua was starting to tire out.

'You've got to help me man. I can only keep stretching for so long.' Joshua said to Taylor who was focusing on Jason.

'Relax I think I know how we can help ourselves out but we just need to get to the other box. Be patient.'

Back in the commentary box. 'Now back to the action. Joshua hits it up high. Jarvis goes for a head but it goes over him and towards Hajjar. She passes to Taylor who is on the edge of the 16 yard box.'

Back on the pitch Taylor was keeping the ball and he suddenly saw Jason preparing to tackle him. 'Perfect.' He sinisterly smiled to himself and prepared to make a run but let Jason tackle him and then started to play up an injury.

'Oh god, my arm.' Taylor shouted holding onto it and the ref blew his whistle and signalled for the penalty. The ref then started walking to Jason.

* * *

_Tourists: Off, Off, Off, Off, Off, Off, Off, Off._

* * *

The referee then displayed the red card and Jason was shocked. 'I didn't do anything.'

'Come on ref that's not a foul. He won the ball.' James was complaining. But in the end Jason was forced to walk off the pitch. He went to the rest of his team in the stands.

'Here comes Huntington to take the penalty for the Tourists.' Ryan says. Parker runs up and 'GOALASSO. An absolutely cracking strike by Huntington into the bottom right corner of the net. Dubois had no chance. It's now 1-1.'

* * *

(25 minutes later)

The pressure was now being applied to the Pilots massively. The Tourists were flooding the Pilots with constant efforts on goal and they were having a tough time defending the goal. Eventually it got to them as Aisha sped past Riley and set it up for Taylor to put it away with ease.

'Woo yeah. Go Taylor.' Katheryn impulsively shouted. The rest of her teammates looked at her with looks that said 'What are you doing?' She slowly sat down and said 'Haha. Sorry.'

* * *

*Nakayla confessional*

'What was Katheryn's cheering about? Is she into Taylor or something? I thought that was Lacey.' He looks down in thought then gasps and holds her hands to her face as she realizes.

'The Tourists to go to Half Time with the lead.' Chef said through his microphone.

* * *

_Tourists: You only sing when you're winning. Sing when you're winning. You only sing when your wi-i-i-nning._

_Pilots: Walking from the aeroplane, to sing for the Pilots. Oh you've got not chance, your team is pants, we'll get back up so shut the f*** up._

_Tourists: She's big, she's black. She'll stop your comeback. A. Hajjar. A. Hajjar._

_Pilots: Super, Super James. Super, Super James. Super, Super James. Super Jamesy Jarvis._

_Tourists: You think you're ace. You're having a laugh. You think you're ace. You're having a laugh._

_Pilots: Sit down, shut up. Sit down, shut up. Sit down, shut up. Sit down, shut up._

_Tourists and Pilots: Oh when the team (Oh when the team). Goes marching in (Goes marching in). Oh when the team goes marching in. I want to be in that number, when the team goes marching in._

* * *

(Tourists Dressing Room)

'Yeah. We are kicking ass.' Joshua said high-fiving Aisha.

'They've got no chance of coming back.' Parker said smirking and celebrating.

'Calm it down guys. Don't forget they put the pressure on us early in the match. We're only one in front so let's go grab another for comfort.' Taylor said.

* * *

(Pilots Dressing Room)

'Man we are so hosed.' Kevin said wiping sweat from his forehead.

'I know how you feel man. They are dominating us. We may as well forfeit.' Riley said opening a water bottle.

'Now come on guys they're only one ahead. Let's just put them back in their own half.' Valerie said in a panicky state. 'Don't lose control.'

'The extra man does give them a lot better advantage. I say quit.' Riley said squirting the water in his mouth.

'NO.' James shouted walking up to the middle of the dressing room. 'I refuse to go down without a fight. Now let me tell you guys something. I'm going back out there and I will play against them on my own if I have to. Anyone who is willing to try, feel free to join. If not, I don't want to see you out on that pitch. I just hope you can live with yourselves.' James walked out grabbing his own bottle and slamming the door. Valerie soon followed him out. Riley and Kevin looked at each other and after a minute walked out the changing room as well.

* * *

*Valerie confessional*

'I've never seen James's mean side. He can actually be quite frightening when he wants to be. At least he inspired the team.'

*Kevin confessional*

'Nerds got a mean streak. You wouldn't expect it would you?'

* * *

(25 minutes into the second half)

'The Tourists have been dominating possession and chances for most of the game but it now appears that the Pilots have a rare attack going.' Ryan shockingly said.

'You wouldn't expect it would you but you just see Jarvis on the ball and he's having a shot and HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GOD.' Chef yelled into the microphone.

'Now that is one of the best shots I have ever seen in my entire life. About halfway in the opposition half Jarvis receives it and just smashes it like a cannonball and rips the back of the net. We need a replay of that.'

* * *

_Pilots: You're s*** and you know you are. You're s*** and you know you are._

* * *

'That was brilliant.' Mary loudly spoke from the stands.

'Woo. Go James.' Nakayla cheered.

Jason just sat there with an impressed look on his face. 'I've got to admit, he's good.'

* * *

*Jason confessional*

'But I could have done better.' Jason says kissing his muscles again.

* * *

Lacey then appeared dragging a tired self to the stands. She fell straight asleep on the seats.

'She must be tired after all that.' Mary said 'What got her into such a rampage?'

'I don't know but I think its best we leave it.' Katheryn quickly says hesitantly causing Nakayla to frown at the events.

* * *

(20 minutes later)

'We are now into the final moments of the game. The Tourists now have a corner and Taylor is signalling for his goalkeeper to come up. Risky move right Chef.'

'True that but we are nearing the final whistle so it might not matter.' Chef shrugged off Ryan's comments.

Everyone was in the box and the Pilots had trouble marking the Tourists. Valerie walked up to Riley and whispered something to him. Rebecca hit the ball into the box and it was caught by Valerie. She kicked it back up and Taylor and Joshua ran for their lives as they realised what was wrong.

'Quickly get back.' Taylor shouted as he ran. His cousin Riley was running with the ball towards the goal and then turned back and smiled cheekily to his cousin as he tapped the ball over the line for a last minute goal.

'OH MY GOD.' Ryan shouted. 'I swear you will never see anything like this ever again. An easy and late tap in secures a comeback win for the Pilots who are down a man.'

'Unbelievable Ryan.' Is all Chef could blurt out. The Pilots carried Riley for the victory in the first challenge.

'What a magnificent game of soccer. What surprises await us in the second half? Can we squeeze more drama from all the situations developing here? Find out when we return. GET IN YOU BEAUTY.' Ryan shouted as he ran out onto the pitch.

* * *

**Rewritten song – Various songs I have heard and sang at football matches**

**This has actually been one of my favourite chapters to write and there is still a second half to go. I apologize for the lateness but I wanted to write this one as best as I could because things are getting more intense from here on out so I want to make something big now from each chapter. As well as this being British it was absolutely horrible for me to call football 'Soccer'. Soccer is not the right term America. No offense, but go shove your version of football up your ass. **

**Anyway with that rant over the usual titbits. Let me know what you think about anything in the reviews. If you have any ideas for Aftermath let me know now because I will stop taking them after the elimination chapter. With the longest chapter I've done so far over now for my corny goodbye. See you later. Sort of.**


	16. Ay Rios Mios Part 2

Ay Rios Mios Part 2

Ryan was still on the pitch with his shirt back on after celebrating with the Pilots. He held up a microphone on the edge of the pitch and was standing next James.

'Welcome back to Total Drama New World Tour. The game was unbelievable Chef and I am here with team captain for the game James Jarvis. Now James before we start the next challenge I just want to get your thoughts on your team's incredible comeback.'

'Well as you can imagine Ryan it was a fantastic game. The team's determination was prevalent from the get-go. Erm, losing Jason was a big loss for us as it put us on the back foot and we conceded two goals but thanks to supporters for spurring us on and the goals from me and Riley helped cap off a great game.'

'Well there you have it. Now let's get everyone down here so I can announce the next challenge.'

* * *

(In the Stands)

'Well looks like it's time for us to go down.' Mary said.

'I'll take sleeping beauty down for you ladies.' Jason said smugly as he threw her over his shoulder. Mary looked on in jealousy while Nakayla looked on in worry as Katheryn moved on behind them.

* * *

*Mary confessional*

'Lacey best not try to steal my man. She should stick with her own boyfriend.'

*Nakayla confessional*

'Oh god. What am I supposed to do about Lacey and Katheryn? When that girl wakes up she is going to kill her. I'm going to need outside help for this one.'

* * *

(Down on the pitch)

'So guys thanks for entertaining me and Chef with that great game. That's sure to bring in some sporty viewers. In order to celebrate this great exhibition you are all going to get treated to Brazil's time old tradition.'

'A world cup.' James blurted out. Ryan just shook his head at the unintentionally stupid comment.

'No, this involves Samba, dressing up in costumes and parading in front of millions. I'm talking about Carnival baby.' A lot of cheers were heard especially from the guys.

* * *

*Every guy confessional except Joshua*

The guys are drooling at the thought of Brazilian girls in skimpy dance costumes.

* * *

'That's right Carnival. It has sex appeal, dancing, music and you guys are going to design your own float based around that.'

'Perv.' A few of the girls mumbled.

'You guys will pick a theme for your float and will parade it in front of the actual civilians of Rio. The winner will be decided by crowd reaction. You need a dance routine and a finished float built in the 8 hours before the performance. Since the Pilots won they get a car and float base as a starting point.' The Pilots cheered. 'Now get to work.'

* * *

(Killer Tourists)

'Alright so we need a base first and something to drive our float with first before we decide anything.' Parker suggested.

'Dude it's going to take longer to build a car than it is to build a float. Let's just get some bikes or something.' Ivy inputted.

'There will be too many of us missing. It will need a lot of man power to pull a float.' Taylor told her in a matter-of-fact way.

'MANPOWER!' Ivy shouted. She was thrashing about being held back Joshua, Parker and Aisha.

'Bad choice of words. I'll be round there looking for something.' Taylor shrugged off with an apologetic laugh at the end before walking round the construction bay. Ivy kept thrashing until Rebecca yelled 'What's our theme?'

'It's got to be something I can pick a good routine to.' Natasha said.

'What about just a nature theme? I'm sure that's what they do at Carnival anyway.' Joshua said.

'Easy enough. Come on we've got to get construction under way. Natasha give us a good routine to mop up Taylor's mistakes in the match.' Parker encouraged and the team spread out.

* * *

*Parker confessional*

'Thanks to Taylor's muck up in the match and the way he's acting thanks to Katheryn and his cousin, the pressure is finally getting the better off him. Now it's my turn to dictate this team.' Parker rubs his hands together with a devilishly satisfied smile.

* * *

(Screaming Pilots)

'So it's decided a fantasy theme.' James joyfully said.

'Yeah it will be fun. Let's get to work on a float.' Kevin said going to grab supplies.

'Okay. I'll get us a routine prepared.' Valerie said as she went in the corner to practice some moves.

'And I'll get costumes ready said. I just have to get your measurements.' Nakayla said getting a tape measure.

'Make sure they're skimpy doll face.' Jason said who then laughed to himself before saying 'Ow.' After Nakayla threw the tape measure at his face.

'Hey, has anyone seen Katheryn?' Riley asked.

'Yeah she said she was going round the corner to look for some stuff to help us.' Mary responded.

* * *

(Round the corner)

'Damn it. My plans going falling to pieces.' Taylor frustratingly whispered to himself. He held his head in his hands and slumped against the wall.

'Aw. You look sad. Would you like me to cheer you up?' Katheryn said seductively as she walked to him.

'Oh hey Katheryn.' Taylor said faking happiness. 'I'm not sad. I'm just losing influence over my team. They are starting to get angry at me.'

'Oh you don't need them when you have me.' Katheryn said tilting his head towards her.

'You don't decide whether I get voted out or not though.' Taylor said once again slamming his head into his hands.

'Well let me handle this then. I can make sure you team love you again but not as much as I do. Now come here.' Katheryn pulled him in and they started having a make-out session.

* * *

(3 hours later – Screaming Pilots)

'Alright James, I need your measurements now.' Nakayla shouted to him and James jumped down from the half-finished float. James stood still for her with his arms out.

'Hey James. I think that something is up Katheryn.' Nakayla whispered while wrapping the measure around his chest.

'How do you mean?' He asked confused.

'She's been hanging around with that Taylor a lot lately and Lacey has been crying a lot recently too. It's too coincidental.' She measured his in seam.

'I see what you mean. A love triangle has gone horribly wrong. So what are we going to do about it?'

'Well I've already told the others about her cheating and the next time we lose, she's gone. Just want to make sure we have your vote.' James pondered this for a bit as Nakayla was still measuring him.

'Alright, but we won't lose intentionally, right.'

'Of course not. Now get back to the float. FYI you're quite skinny. It's a nice change from the other muscle bound guys I've had to measure.' James slightly blushed at this and then ran to the float.

* * *

(5 hours later – Sambadrome)

Through another commentator's box Ryan and Chef's faces are covered in some paint and glitter.

'Olá Total Drama viewers and citizens of Rio de Janiero. It is my honour to welcome you to the World Tour Carnival. The contestants will be up to present their floats in a few minutes but let me just explain the rules of this round. The teams which roll up their floats one at a time and the reaction of the crowd will be judged individually for the enjoyment of the routine, the construction for the float and the sexual appeal, just for all you male viewers out there. The reactions will be judged by the enjoyment.' Ryan gestures to a machine with a face with the happy and sad faces on each side and a pointer for to show the level.

'Ain't that Spanish boy's robot suit.' Chef looked at him in confusion.

'He's healed up now so we can use it for ourselves. We're on a budget still Chef.'

'Anyway the Killer Tourists will be up first in a few minutes. Let's see how those maggots will do with a critical crowd such as the Brazilians.' Chef said walking over to some hot Brazilian girls.

'Hey dude, save one for me.'

* * *

(Killer Tourists)

'We have everything ready now, how did you get that car Taylor?' Chloe enquired.

Taylor adopted a thinking face.

* * *

(Flashback Clip)

'Hey Taylor. Here is what I owe you after those three years as well as those kisses.' Katheryn came in pushing a car and she panted heavily leaning against the hood of the car.

'How did you get that?' Taylor asked.

* * *

(Flashback-ception)

'Listen lady, that car is for my boyfriend now give me it.' Katheryn yelled at the woman.

'Não, agora ficar longe da criança' [No, now get away child] the woman shouted at her walking away. Katheryn sighed in anger. However, she darted her eyes as she stole the car from the lot and drove to the Sambadrome from the Maracana Stadium parking lot.

* * *

(Flashback Clip from before)

'It's best you don't know. Either way, it's out of gas so that's your only problem.' Katheryn looked away from him with a slightly empty laugh at the end.

'That's no problem to me. I owe you one now.' Taylor said getting in the car.

'No it's alright. I owe you for all those anniversaries I missed since we've been apart. Now I've got to get back to my own team.' Katheryn ran off to her team leaving Taylor with a confused look on his face.

* * *

(Killer Tourists now. Hope you were able to follow that)

'I have my ways anyway let's get our costumes on.' Taylor ran to the costumes Joshua made.

* * *

(5 minutes later)

'Alright now it's time for the Tourists. Let's see what they got.' Ryan said from the commentators box. One of the girls came up to him and started stroking his face. 'I love Brazil.'

The Tourists came out to a colourful nature themed float and some dancing with some smooth moves by Natasha, Aisha, Joshua and Rebecca. Connor and Chloe were creating some effects such as slightly breezy wind and petals flying from the sides. Ivy, and Taylor were doing some strong Earth like movements in front of the float as if to symbolize the harsher Earth and Parker was driving the car. The Rio crowd loved it and the show was very entertaining. The float eventually came to a stop though about a fifth away from the end of the Sambadrome path.

'Woah. Parker, why have we stopped?' Aisha shouted from the left side of the float.

'We're out of gas. Taylor I thought you said you filled this thing up?' Parker frustrating yelled at him.

'I did. I must not have put in enough.' Taylor regretfully said.

* * *

*Parker confessional*

'Grrr. Taylor is interfering with my own plans to rule this team. I'm sure if we lose this he'll be gone. I've just got to bide my time.'

*Taylor confessional*  
'I don't understand. I'm sure I syphoned at least half the gas in the Pilots car. Meh. Whatever, since I brought them the car I'm sure they won't vote me off.'

*Aisha confessional*

'Taylor and Parker have been butting heads a lot recently. I'm sure one of them is evil. I've just got to decide which though to support. Once that is figured out the other one is gone.'

* * *

'Well looks like the show ended prematurely for the Tourists but they might have done enough to avoid the elimination ceremony. Let's see what the Screaming Pilots offer in five minutes.' The Brazilian girl chuckles and sits on his lap, looking at him. 'Woah, easy baby. We hardly know each other.'

* * *

(Screaming Pilots)

'How did they get a car? I thought we won it.' Kevin complained. Katheryn was sweating up a storm in fear.

'Must have got one from outside.' Valerie answered. Katheryn breathed a sigh of relief, they hadn't figured it out.

'Well either way, let's get our positions ready.' Riley said. 'Jason, will you be alright riding with Lacey. She's still asleep.'

Jason grinned in delight. 'Riding with a hot chick? Sure. I do that normally.'

'No funny business Jason.' Mary commanded him with jealousy. Jason looked at her surprised but shrugged it off.

'Alright let's get this show underway.' Riley joyfully shouted wooing as he got in position.

* * *

(5 minutes later)

'Alright now here are the Pilots with their fantasy themed float. Come here again girl.' Ryan went right back to making out with the scantily clad Brazilian girl.

The Pilots came out with a float decorated in leaves and flashing lights that looked like they were on the ends of wands. The males were at the front harbouring costumes which looked like warriors holding swords. The females were dancing in sync with forceful movements which happily captured the crowd's attention. Mary took this opportunity and jumped on the hood of the car and shook her booty towards Jason who laughed and smiled in delight at the show before him.

'Haha. Now that's what I'm talking about.' Jason gloated to himself. The rest of the girls were happily dancing in routine with the song and Katheryn then jumped to the top of the float and shouted 'Arriba!'

This shout though caused Lacey to open her eyes and growl as she got up from her slumbered state. She growl and got a loose pipe in the back of the car and hit Jason over the head with it. Jason fell back unconscious on the seat as Lacey climbed out of the car.

'What the hell?' Mary turned to her as she climbed on the roof of the car and then Lacey knocked her off to the side bruising Mary a bit in the process. She turned to Katheryn who was unaware of her presence.

In a huge rage Lacey started climbing up the float to Katheryn and bellowed 'I'm coming for you, you slutty bitch (woah graphic!)'

Katheryn and the others two girls turned their head to her and looked on in fear. Lacey dived straight for Katheryn and the two girls started administering beatings on each other. Nakayla and Lacey ran to pull them apart put their efforts were massively in vain.

'Guys help us out here!' Nakayla shouted and James, Kevin and Riley ran up to restrain the two girls. They eventually managed to pull them away.

'Alright, I'll stop.' Katheryn said as she dusted herself off and started to walk down the float.

But Lacey hoofed all the boys in the kiwis and went straight back to brawling with Katheryn. The fighting only stopped when their float crashed into the Tourists' float and the two girls crashed to the ground.

Ryan and Chef too distracted by the girls just grabbed the microphones quickly and rapidly said simultaneously 'Due to the lack of cheers from the crowd I'm going with a Tourists victory. Pilots you're voting off someone tonight.' The two then went right back to making out with their individual Brazilian girls.

Back on the floor the two girls were hurt and tired from their brawling and were then picked up and restrained by some of the Tourists and dragged to the plane.

* * *

(Living Area)

Screaming and banging on the walls could be heard from both sides as the girls were locked in First Class and Economy Class separate from each other. The rest of the passengers just sat on the benches waiting for it to stop.

'They are really going for each other's heads.' Rebecca commented.

'What's caused them to be like this?' Ivy asked with concern.

'Well from what I know. Something happened between the two.' Nakayla said tending to Mary's bruises.

'Yeah and that something is cheating. Katheryn stole Lacey's boyfriend.' Riley announced to the shock of the Tourists.

'What but why Taylor?' Natasha yelled at him with disgust.

'Hey it's not my fault. She kissed me.' Taylor said defensively.

'It's true for once from Taylor. Katheryn is the cheater. Lacey saw them and wanted revenge.'

'Yeah, well she could have got revenge without kicking me in the balls.' Kevin said with a slightly raspy voice.

'Or knocking out Jason.' Mary angrily said. The contestants all looked at each other.

'Either way we're voting out one of them tonight.' Valerie said looking out the window.

* * *

**A/N: And who will be that person you will be voting out tonight. Pilots cast your votes via PM as usual and keep an eye out for the elimination chapter in two days. Then after that, Aftermath. After the elimination chapter I will take no more suggestions for the Aftermath so if you have any ideas send them NOW. Finally let me know what you think of anything to do with this chapter in the reviews. See you later. Sort of.**


	17. Ay Rios Mios Elimination

Ay Rios Mios Elimination

All of the Pilots were in the elimination room. Lacey and Katheryn were sat on opposite sides of this room with the rest of their team members in the middle. Ryan was stood at the podium looking at the situation before him.

'A lot of tension I see from the Pilots. So that's why you've lost three in a row.' Ryan snickered to himself.

'Go suck a lemon.' Kevin shouted holding an ice-pack to his nuts.

'Sheesh. Touchy. Anyway, seeing how this is your third time in here, I thought why not mix it up by showing each of you everyone's votes. How does that sound girls?' Ryan pointed towards Katheryn and Lacey who just glared at each other. Ryan switched on the T.V.

* * *

*Lacey confessional*

'No one gets away with stealing my boyfriend. I hope you rot you selfless, cold hearted ***** (bleeping the rest due to the possibility of being sued)

*Katheryn confessional*

'I wanted to explain to her why but no, she had to go all crazy ex-girlfriend on me. You're gone Lacey.'

* * *

Lacey started growling and shouted 'Crazy. I'll show you crazy she-devil.' She was about to dive for her until Jason and Kevin held her back and Riley and Nakayla did the same with Katheryn.

'Alright settle down. Let's see what the rest of them had to say.' Ryan interrupts the attempt at brawling again.

* * *

*Valerie confessional*

'Sorry Katheryn, it's not right stealing someone else's boyfriend. Especially if said someone ends up trashing our floats. Sure, Lacey could have been more rational -or at least wait until the end of the challenge to get her revenge-, but in the end it was Katheryn the major cause.'

*Mary confessional*

'As much as I hate Lacey for knocking out Jason, Katheryn should go. I know how I would feel if someone took my man.'

*James confessional*

Holding his groin in pain. In a pained voice he says 'Katheryn. What you did was wrong and you know it. Learn from your mistakes and do what's right.' Stamps her passport.

*Kevin confessional*

Holding the ice-pack to his nuts in the past he says raspily 'Katheryn. You did wrong.'

*Nakayla confessional*

'I knew you were a boyfriend stealer ever since the soccer match. You shouldn't have hid the truth from her. Bye Katheryn.'

*Jason confessional*

'Easy option really. Get rid of the boyfriend stealer. Least she could have done was told her. Even I know that.'

*Riley confessional*

'This is why I didn't want people getting involved with my brother. People get hurt. Lacey is out for Katheryn's head and she has suffered miserably. I know that feeling Taylor has caused. It wasn't mainly his fault this time but I hope people will take on board to avoid him now as he brings nothing but misery. For now, bye Katheryn. Learn from this and cut your ties to Taylor. Trust me.'

* * *

Katheryn stood up with a slightly parted mouth as she saw all the confessionals. She looked down to the ground almost in shame. Lacey however was elated and jumping up and down at getting her revenge.

'Yeah take that you whore.' Lacey yelled at her. Ryan threw the parachute towards her and she caught it still pulling her guilty face.

'Walk of Shame awaits Katheryn.' Ryan disappointingly said to her. He mumbles to himself 'Damn. That feud would have gotten such high ratings.'

Katheryn walks towards the exit and puts on her parachute. Before she jumps however, she turns to Lacey. 'Before I go I-'. Before Katheryn could finish her sentence Lacey kicked her off the plane and flipped her the bird as she fell down. Lacey then, proud with her work, walked out before everyone towards Economy Class.

* * *

(Economy Class)

Everyone just sat in silence as they watched Lacey sleep peacefully. People then turned to each other as they started asking questions to each other.

'So why were you so concerned about me being unconscious then?' Jason asked Mary.

'Erm well. Just because I consider you my best friend. That's all.' Mary then forced a friendly smile towards Jason who smirked at the thought of having a friend on the team. Mary however, sighed at not being able to tell him.

'So, what with the compliment about me being skinny being a nice thing?' James asked Nakayla.

'Nothing really. I can just tell that you like Valerie and I wanted to give you a confidence boost.' Nakayla whispered to James who then blushed at Nakayla figuring it out. Nakayla however, giggled at his shyness.

'So what are you going to do about your cousin man?' Kevin asked Riley.

'I'll tell you what I'll do. I'm going to make sure he finally goes myself.' Riley says proudly as he then turns to Kevin giving him a nod as if to say 'I'm in.' before they fist-bumped each other.

* * *

'What a thrilling episode. Love, revenge, excitement and most of all, drama. What will the next exciting encounter bring? What twists could the contestants deal with next? Are there anymore relationships that could come from nowhere? Find out right here on Total. Drama. New World Tour.'

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this later than usual guys but I had no free time today until about an hour ago, which here in England is 9:15 pm. That's pretty damn late. But still look forward to the Aftermath next chapter which may I remind is just a singular chapter unlike the others. I love some of the suggestions from you guys and look out for them next time. For now though comment in the reviews about the elimination and what you think could happen next. See you later. Sort of.**

**PS: I plan to have the Aftermath done before Christmas but after that there will be no new chapter in January due to my exams approaching. When I return however, I will give you the next episode (yes both chapters) at the start of February to make up for it. I will see you guys later. Sort of**


	18. Aftermath: New and Controversial

Total Drama Aftermath 1

The Aftermath music plays.

*Hazel's clip*

Hazel jumps from the plane and hits the side and falls down 'Wheeeeeee'

*Blake's clip*

'He has no right to criticize my fashion sense. Orange and blue go well together, right?' Blake then thinks for a second and widens his eyes in realization that Harold wore a blue and orange shirt and he was a dork. Facepalm.

*Vinnie's clip*

'Screw this. I'm done.' Vinnie jumps from the tightrope in India and floats down with his cape in a belly dancing costume.

*Evar's clip*

Evar is trying to unlock the cage in Romania but the key makes a screeching noise and wakes Chef up with Evar screaming in fear.

*Katheryn's clip*

She turns to Taylor with a big grin and says 'I'm better than okay. I've finally found you.' And then proceeds to passionately kiss him on the lips.

* * *

The aftermath music stops to see Geoff and Bridgette in the studio sitting alongside each other on the usual red sofas. Cheering could be heard from the crowd.

'Hello Total Drama fans. Welcome to our new hour long aftermath show. I'm your co-host Bridgette.' The surfer girl in the blue jacket says.

The pink shirted cowboy hat wearing guy says 'And I'm Geoff. Alongside us are the former Total Drama contenders so let's welcome them on stage.'

'First the originals from TDI, TDA and TDWT, welcome Beth and Lindsay.' The two girls walk alongside each other waving and Lindsay blowing kisses.

'Owen' He walks on munching on a plate of donuts and waves to the crowd.

'Leshawna and Harold.' Leshawna was shakin' her thang to Harold's beatboxing.

'Courtney.' She was waving with a nice smile on her face until she heard the next names.

'Duncan and Gwen.' Courtney growled at them as they walked on requiring Owen and Leshawna to restrain her.

'Noah.' He walked on visibly upset with his arms folded.

'Sierra.' Sierra walked on carrying Cody in her arms who pouted at the act. 'And Cody.'

'Eva.' She walked on lifting her weights.

'DJ.' He came on with a plate of his homemade cinnamon buns which Owen instantly took to his surprise.

'Alejandro.' Geoff said in disgust as he walked on having recovered from his burns but not looking as hot as before. (No pun intended)

'Heather.' She went up to him and growled at him herself as did a lot of the other former contestants.

'Katie and Sadie.' The two rushed on squeaking with one dragging Trent on and the other dragging Justin. 'Trent and Justin.'

'Ezekiel.' A few interns wheeled him on in a cage and he was sleeping like a dog.

'Tyler.' He shouted 'Extreme' until he crashed into the back of the chairs after his failed attempt at a cartwheel.

'and Izzy.' She swung on a loose rope with Hazel who both crashed into the other side of the stage.

'Medic. And here are your cast of Revenge of the Island. First up Brick.' Brick walked on and saluted the crowd 'Private Brick McArthur reporting for Aftermath duty sir.'

'Dawn.' She walked cradling a beetle in her hands which was asleep.

'Scott.' Scott in a wheelchair rolled on giving Dawn some dirty looks as she did right back.

'Last season's winner Cameron.' Cameron walked on and gave a wave before cleaning his glasses.

'Sam and Dakota' Dakota still in her mutated form sat in a special seat behind the rest of them with Sam riding on her shoulder shouting 'Yeah.'

'Anne Maria.' She walked on posing for the camera before spraying her hairspray on herself.

'Mike and Zoey.' The two came on but with Mike in his Svetlana state. He jumped on the chair like a gymnast and sang a light tune. Zoey who was visibly exhausted at chasing him sat next to him.

'Lightning' Still with his white hair he walked on stage with a loud 'Shabam.'

'Jo.' She whistled and shouted 'Make room for me maggots.' She then proceeded to push Brick up who then glared at each other.

'and finally Staci.' She walked on still speaking 'My great great great great uncle invented stage curtains. Yeah before that, people just covered their ears before the show began. And my great great –' Everyone was visibly annoyed and in unison shouted 'Shut up!' to her.

'Welcome to our New World Tour aftermath. Let's get the thoughts of this season from some of our former castmates. What do you guys think?' Geoff asked them.

In his nasally voice Harold said 'It's not been a bad season so far. At least this host is getting things geographically and culturally correct.'

'Yeah. He seems nicer than Chris. I wish we could have had him before.' Lindsay said. 'Can we have him now?' Tyler in his confused state looked to the camera and said 'Err Lindsay. What about me?'

'Don't worry Tyler I haven't forgotten you.' She then proceeds to go to him and give him a big smooch on the lips. 'Nice one dude.' Justin said to him.

'I think this is a rip-off. I should be on that show.' Courtney loudly complained. 'Me too.' Lightning, Scott, Jo, Anne Maria, Alejandro and Heather said in unison.

'Look princess you're not in this season. Get over it.' Duncan told Courtney who she then proceeded to punch in the nutsack. Duncan riled over the seat in pain.

'Oh that reminds, let's get on to our first segment of the show. Here is 'That's Gonna Leave a Mark.'

* * *

*Connor and Chloe clip*

Connor and Chloe are preparing some hot sauce prank but the bottle explodes and lands in their eyes.

*Joshua and Aisha clip*

Aisha is practicing with her kendo stick put as swipes it upwards she catches Joshua down under. He falls over clutching his parts in pain and Aisha keeps going.

*Riley clip*

Riley is fist pumping to some music then a heavy suitcase lands on his head and knocks him out.

*Lacey clip*

Lacey is walking away from the warzone in Iraq but then gets hit with a series of mine explosions before landing in the cockpit.

*Jason and Mary clip*

Jason works out with some of his weights and Mary walks towards him. He accidently catches her in the eye. As he goes to help her he trips on one of his weights and falls flat on the food station.

*Hazel clip*

She falls in a box in the cargo hold and then gets shocked with her own tazer.

* * *

'And that final clip is good presentation for our first guest. Please welcome, one of the craziest girls you will ever meet that is not Izzy. Welcome the mentally unstable Hazel.'

The crowd and contestants clap her on as she walks up still dizzy from her injuries and sits down holding her head.

'Hey Hazel, how are you doing?' Bridgette asks her gently.

'I'm fine, that was so amazing let's do it again.' Hazel shouts to Izzy who then runs up to her and Hazel dodges her tackle as Izzy is restrained by Owen and Tyler.

'Aww. Ruin all the fun why don't you.' Hazel complained. She sat down pouting and then looked at Geoff.

'So anyway let's talk. You were the first eliminated contestant on the new series. How does that feel?' Bridgette asked her.

'I don't know how does it feel?' Hazel sneakily asking them. Geoff and Bridgette looked at each other realising the same thing happened to them on TDA.

'Hahaha. She got you there man.' Duncan shouted from the stands.

Shaking that comment off Geoff then asked 'So who would you say you made friends with on the show?'

'Oh Oh. I know this one. Okay. Erm, I would say the twins because they pulled a lot of pranks. One of them let me taze him. That was fun. Oh and Ivy.'

'She was the one who wanted to beat the crap out of you though.' Geoff added on.

'I know. All that running was seriously fun.' Geoff and Bridgette again looked at each other and then he just shrugged his shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Bridgette nodded and then she turned to the audience.

'If Hazel likes crazy then we will give her crazy by bringing back an old favourite for each of the contestants eliminated. How will each of them fare when we put them on Truth or Hammer.'

* * *

*Intro clip for Truth or Hammer*

* * *

'So Hazel are you ready because these questions are selected by our own peeps who will appear on screen. Let's see who we get.'

'Hey.' Said a black kid in a strong African accent. 'I am Caesar. My question for you Hazel is what is the biggest thing you have shot with your Taser?'

They all looked at her intrigue as she thought. She then stood up shouting 'Oh yeah. I remember this one time that a Giant Eagle came and swooped me out in the air so before it could life me up any higher it I shot it with my Taser.' They were all waiting for the hammer to come down on her but then they all were shocked as it didn't come down.

'I thought that was a viral video on YouTube.' Cody whispered to Harold.

'It is but it was fake. She must be telling the truth if she has not been hammered yet.'

'Wow that seriously happened. Okay next viewer if you please.' Bridgette gestured to the screen.

'I'm Sean from Ireland and me and the rest of Cork want to know if you've had a nice frosty mug of beer.' He lifted up a pint himself and proceeded to chug it.

'You ever had alcohol Hazel?' Geoff looked at her.

'I've been given a lot of chloroform. Does that count?' Hazel pointed out.

'I don't know. Let's just move on.'

'I'm Juan from Florida. I want to know if you thought there was any who was hot on the show.' The Latino then winked as he left the screen.

'Oh that's a good one. Erm. Oh yeah. Chris. He is so charming as well as his cousin Ryan. McClean's must be blessed with good looks.' Hazel just sat there as the all of the old contestants just stared at her in shock before they all erupted into laughter. 'What, they are.'

Geoff wiped a tear away from his eye as he said while trying to contain his laughter 'Let's bring on our… next loser… here's…Vinnie. Hahahahaha.'

Once the laughter had died down Vinnie walked on holding up the Metal and gesture to the audience.

'So Vinnie. How does it feel to be off the show?' Bridgette asked

'I'm okay with it. What they did to me in India was humiliating so screw them.'

'But what about losing out on all that cash money?' Geoff confusingly questioned him.

'Meh. I guess I'll just use some of my parent's money. It's like I said before I don't really need the money from here. I was using it as publicity for me and my band. I want to get metal back to the eyes of the public just like Zeppelin and Metallica did.'

'Well we'll give you a chance then Vinnie. Sing us one of your favourite songs. We don't have to worry about copyright issues on this show.'

'Who's going to be my band then?' Vinnie asked.

'I'm sure the Drama Brothers can do it for you. What do you say guys?'

'Hey it's not my usual style but whatever I'm game.' Trent said. The rest of the Drama Brothers agreed.

'Well alright here goes. Here is I'm Broken by Pantera.' Vinnie picked up a microphone stand and his electric guitar.

* * *

_I wonder if we'll smile in our coffins while loved ones mourn the day, the absence of our faces, living, laughing, eyes awake. Is this too much for them to take?_

_Too. Young. For. One's conclusion, the lifestyle won. Such values you taught your son._

_That's how. Look at me now. _(The audience were starting to crowd in a giant thrash metal head banging circle)

_I'm broken. Inherit my life. I'm broken. _(Vinnie held his tongue up to the neck of his guitar)

_One day we all will die, a clichéd fact of life. Force fed to make us heed. Inbred to sponge our bleed. Every warning, a leaking rubber, a poison apple for mingled blood._

_Too. Young. For. One's delusion the lifestyle cost, Venereal Mother embrace the loss._

_That's how. Look at you now._

_You're broken. Inherit your life. _(The crowd were starting to crowd on stage and it swallowed up the old contestants save Duncan and Gwen who were enjoying it)

_That's how. Look at us now. _(Vinnie violently plays a guitar solo)

_I'm broken. Inherit my life. I'm broken._

_That's how. (Cody: That's how, Trent: That's how.) Look at me now._

_I'm broken. I'm broken. I'm broken. I'm broke. _(Vinnie proceeds to run off stage and set a different guitar on fire and the crowd then lifts him up as they head bang to the rest of the guitar riffs)

* * *

Bridgette and Geoff look around to see some of the studio destroyed. 'We should probably go to break. We'll be back to a fixed studio and our next guest. Don't go anywhere.'

* * *

*Commercial Break*

* * *

The stage is now fixed and Blake is sitting on the sofa next to Vinnie and Hazel. Geoff and Bridgette stop sorting each other's formal wear and turn to the camera. 'Welcome back to the Total Drama Aftermath. Since the break our studio has been fixed and we are here with our third guest of five Blake. How are you dude?' Geoff asked him.

'I'm good. Thanks for asking.'

'How did it feel to get so brutally scolded by your teammates for what you did in Norway?' Bridgette asked in concern.

Blake sighed. 'It was not a great feeling. I honestly thought that they could do it without me and that I could go change. I don't like being a victim of bad fashion. It's not me. Anyway, to see that they needed my hairspray was like a rock hitting the bottom of my stomach and when I saw Mary at the ski pole. I knew I was screwed. I'm just glad someone was kind to me before I went.'

'That's been the main focus of our fan mail for you. Many of our viewers want to know whether you really like Joshua or not.' Bridgette said.

Blake blushed. 'If you must know I really do like Joshua. He is such a sweetheart. However, I love my little Smithy back home even more. I felt so guilty falling for another man but I am completely committed to him and my fashion.'

'That's going to upset some yaoi fangirls. Since the hammer hasn't come down it must be true. However, we do have good news for you Blake. We have your boy on web feed.' Geoff told him.

'Really.' Blake pounced.

'Yep. Live from New York, here is Blake's man of the hour. Eric.' Eric appeared on screen. He was dressed in chinos and a black T-Shirt with a gold stud in his 'gay ear'.

'Hi Total Drama. Hi Blake.' He said the latter a bit spitefully.

'Hey Eric. Please don't be mad at me.'

'Oh don't worry. You only said you fell for another man on live television. What do I have to be mad about?' He said sarcastically and turned away from the camera.

'Look I needed to get that off my chest. I'm sorry if that hurt your feelings but I really do like you more. Did you not here that bit?' Blake desperately asked.

'I heard it but I don't believe you.' Eric said in anger.

'Umm dude.' Geoff interrupted the couples spat. 'We always have the truth and hammer thing on with our guests while they speak now. He was telling the truth the whole time.'

'Thanks Geoff. Plus Joshua himself even told me he has someone back home. I'm sure he feels the same way about him like I do about you.' Blake was pouring his heart out and eventually Eric turned around on screen and smiled.

'Oh you know I can't stay mad at you. I love you Blake and I miss you. Please come back soon.' The audience and a lot of the girls and a few of the guys from past seasons were in awe of the tender moment.

'I will. Now you go off and have fun. Bye Eric babes.' Blake blew a kiss to him before the camera went off.

With a box of tissues beside her Zoey said 'That was beautiful. I love you Mike.'

'I love you too Zoey.' Mike responded and they proceeded to make out with Sam and Dakotazoid doing the same as well as Tyler and Lindsay.

'Aww. Come here Geoffy poo.' Bridgette said stretching her arms out for him.

'I'm here Bridgey bear.' They then proceeded to have a quick make out session. That was until a voice was heard from the other side of the stage.

'Excuse me. As much as I hate to break the romantic moments can I have my moment before the show ends?' Evar yelled at them.

'Oh yeah. Sorry dude.' Geoff apologized.

'Yeah sorry. The show must go as they say and here we have our next guest. He is a psychological wonder himself who can read the patterns of many, here is Evar.' Bridgette welcomed him on stage and he sat on the sofa. He waved to the audience.

'So Evar. Did you believe that you would be eliminated so early?' Geoff asked him.

'Unfortunately not. Had I received that kind of signal earlier I would have planned to have more allies by that time to save my bacon, as they say, but that show challenged my psychological mind more than I thought.'

'So you really are a psychologist. That's good because the viewers have been asking us to give challenges for you to predict things that could happen on the show.' Bridgette told him.

'Sounds interesting. I won't give specifics but let's see what you have in mind for me.'

'Okay viewers send in your questions.' The screen on the table in front started flooding with beeps. 'Okay first question. What other places do you think Ryan will take the rest of them?'

'I see a place in the U.S, a few more Asian countries and eventually some African countries. Europe is definitely a high probability of the next destination though.'

'Sounds good. How many couples will there be at the end of this?'

'Well there is already a couple or two for people with others outside the show.'

'But we only know Joshua and this other guy. Who else?' Bridgette pleaded.

'I won't say as it would ruin the drama but what I can say is that I see more than three couples forming by the end.'

'Shame he won't give details because this stuff is juicy. Alright, is anyone actually going to die on the show?'

'That's really morbid. I'll be specific for this one and just say no.'

'Well that's good. Finally, what is Lacey going to do to Taylor?'

'All I'm going to say this will not end well.' Evar crossed his arms. He looked on at the rest of them staring at him in anticipation. 'What. That's all you're getting.' Everyone then sighed disappointedly.

Geoff and Bridgette then looked at each other. They shrugged their shoulders. 'I suppose we can use that as a good introduction for our next contestant. Before the controversy she was the helpful member of the Pilots but then let her sudden burst of infatuation overcome her. Here is Katheryn.'

Katheryn walked on rather timidly as she received quite a few boos and jeers from the audience and former contestants. As she sat down there was glares from the other losers except Evar who just shook his head. She sighed dejectedly.

'Welcome to the show. Now we aren't going to get on that moment yet. We want to talk to everything that happened before everything went downhill. Okay.' Bridgette comforted her and Katheryn just looked at her saddened.

'What's the point? I screwed everything up. I saw the confessionals. Everyone hates me now especially the one person who I was such good friends with at the start. I'm such an idiot.'

Katheryn put her head in her hands. Bridgette then put a hand on her shoulder.

'Look. I know what it's like to be the cheater in a relationship.' She then quickly turned to Geoff. 'Is it okay if I talk about this Geoff?' Geoff nodded.

'Fine with me babe.'

'Anyway, I fell for Alejandro because he was so sweet to me. It wasn't until it was too late that I realized what a huge jerk he was.'

'All part of the game chica.' Alejandro shouted from the side-lines then Heather hit him around the back of the head.

'Thank you Alejandro.' She grunted. 'Anyway, it's the same problem with you. He's a jerk and you've got to get over him.'

'Easy for you to say. You still loved Geoff. I have no one else like that and I still like Taylor. That's probably not going to change anytime soon.'

'Make it change. I don't even understand why you just suddenly fell for him anyway. You looked devoted to getting them together earlier in the show.'

'It's a bit of long and possibly stupid story.'

'We've got time.' Geoff assured her with a smile.

'Well alright then.' She lifted her head out of her hands, blew her nose and wiped the tears from her eyes. 'It all started when I was twelve. Back then I was one of the biggest cry-baby's you would ever see. Everything got to me emotionally and it was awful. The problem was I didn't like anybody seeing me in that state. I felt too vulnerable. So anyone that came near me while I was like that got a huge smack or punch in the face. Eventually I did that so much I ran out of friends. I just ran to the most secluded place in school for my free periods and just sat and bawled my eyes out. Someone heard me though and found me in that state and asked 'if I am alright'. When I heard that, as usual, due to my insecurities, I went to give him a punch in the face. However, unlike everyone else who just took it and ran off, he took it and just smiled at me and laughed. I found it infuriating. I went to do it again but this time he flipped me on a soft part of the floor and then he just stood over me. He started laughing again but not in a sadistic or hurtful sort of way. Then he said to something I would never forget, 'Stupid girls like you are cute'. I felt so angry at his act but yet at the same time embarrassed. The feeling was hurtful yet satisfying. It was until I read some of the Romance novels and watched some romantic films on T.V that I realized what I was feeling. Honest-to-God, genuine love. I wanted to go tell him what I was feeling but by that time it was the end of the school year, and he must have been in the grade above me because I didn't see him when we got back. I was heartbroken. With everyone else rejecting me, I guess his show of kindness to me changed who I was and made me view the world a bit better and in turn made me better and less insecure. So when Taylor said that to me it must have reminded of that time and Taylor reminded a bit of him so I guess I got carried away. So there you go.'

There were tissue boxes spread around and many of the girls were wiping their eyes at the romantic moment. Bridgette wiped her eyes and went to hug Katheryn. 'We understand.' She told her during the hug. She then released and said 'I bet you want to make it up to Lacey then.'

'More than anything. I feel so bad.'

'Well dudette you may get your chance. Join us after the break to see what twist we have for the contestants on the Aftermath.' Geoff said to the camera.

* * *

*Commercial break*

* * *

'Welcome back to the Aftermath. Now before we reveal what our twist is for the former contestants I want to bring about a new segment in which you the viewers see never before seen footage from the Confession Cam. We call this 'Dirty Little Secrets'. Roll them.' Geoff pointed to the screen above him.

* * *

*Chloe and Connor confessional*

They were working on a prank, tinkering with Kevin's guitar. 'Sweet, next time he plays it. Zap.' Chloe said as she high-fived Connor.

*Nakayla confessional*

She is in her costume in Brazil. 'Man does it feel good to be in something like this again. Makes me think I'm modelling again. Just need to adjust here.' She was messing with her costume in the chest region and James accidently walks in on her doing that.

'Haha. Sorry.' When Nakayla realized what she looked like then she pushed him out the door.

*Parker confessional*

'People here are actually pretty cool. It almost makes me feel bad that I'm going to manipulate them. Almost. Especially that Ivy. Nice piece of ass. I'll be sure she comes around to me first. By the way, erase that bit about me liking Ivy or you're done for Ryan. Got it.'

*Joshua confessional*

Joshua is stuck in the toilet and can't pull himself out. 'This is so humiliating.

*Multi person confessional*

'Ready and pull.' Valerie said as they helped pull Joshua out of the toilet. This ended with Joshua flying towards them and landing on them.

*Aisha confessional*

'Me and Rebecca have started to get pretty tight lately. This is a very delicate balance of friendship I have to manage. I must be cautious in my approach as I don't want to lose her… Wait.'

*Kevin confessional*

Kevin is tuning his guitar until one of the strings snaps 'Ergh. Great. Now I can't play this for the rest of the competish. This blows man.'

* * *

'Well didn't those confessionals look nice. I suppose it has to be because you guys are playing a point system game in order to decide what twists we perform for the contestants remaining.' Geoff explained.

'So what with these costumes them crème puff.' Anne Maria said wearing Aisha's clothes.

'Excellent question. The questions will all be about the contestants and in order to decide who you answer about, we are going to do something like a little target range. You guys run around and try to avoid getting hit by the ammo in here. They get three efforts to shoot one of you and if they fail we move on. If they get one then they continue until they run out. We stop when four of the five here have got three right answers. Now get the rest of them out here.'

Some of the former contestants came out dressed like the current contestants. Anne Maria was Aisha, Cody was James, Lindsay was Valerie, Trent was Kevin, B was Connor, Katie was Chloe, Owen was Joshua, Lightning was Riley, Alejandro was Taylor, Courtney was Nakayla, Beth was Natasha, Tyler was Jason, Jo was Lacey, Izzy was Ivy, Scott was Parker, Dawn was Rebecca and Heather was Mary. Vinnie, Hazel, Blake, Evar and Katheryn got to their positions where their turrets were.

'Okay we go from elimination order. Katheryn since you were the last out of the five to be eliminated you can go first.'

Katheryn looked in her ammunition compartment and saw three eggs. 'Well at least it shouldn't hurt any of them.' She closed the compartment and shot missing some of the running former contestants. On her second shot though she caught Heather.

'Ugh. You are so going down boyfriend kisser.' Heather glared as she felt a bump on the side of her head. 'These eggs are hard boiled.'

'I don't mind hurting anybody evil I guess. What's the question?' Katheryn turned to Geoff.

'Alright. Which state is Mary from?'

'Easy Alaska.' A ding went off to say she was correct. 'She then turned to fire her last shot and again she caught someone. This time it was Trent.

'The question on Kev is what kind of guitar does Kevin have? Be specific.'

'Erm. Electric. Oww.' She got zapped to signify that was wrong. 'Not cool.'

'Any of you other guys want to answer this one.'

Vinnie instantly shot his hand up and said 'Kevin has a Black, Rosewood, Fender Squier guitar, Bullet Stratocaster edition with a whammy bar.'

'Correct. You really do know your stuff Vin.' Geoff looked at him impressed and he smiled back in delight. 'Alright, psycho man Evar's turn.'

'I'm not psycho, I'm a psychologist.' Evar grunted as he closed his ammo compartment. He then squinted his eyes as he aimed at someone. He then fired and caught Owen.

'You seriously needed to aim to get him.' Blake whispered in his ear. Evar just laughed to himself and turned to Geoff.

'Alright your question is what type of Pokémon is Joshua's plushie?' Evar thought for a while.

'Oh god I haven't seen Pokémon in ages. I think it's a Meowth plushie though.' Evar got dings and returned to again aim at someone. This time it was B.

'Again did you really need to aim?' Blake intruded again but this time Evar just pushed him away.

'Your question on Connor is what TV show has inspired a lot of Connor's pranks?'

'That's even worse. Erm. Think Evar of a show where pranking was quite prevalent. I'm going to say Recess.' A ding was heard and he fist pumped.

'What a guess dude. Continue.' Evar this time just shot randomly and he caught someone skinny called Cody.

'Okay seriously, you didn't aim for him.' Blake once again.

'Will you shut up?' Evar snapped and then turned to Geoff.

'The question on James is what does he consider to be the greatest animes of all time?'

'Thank you. An easy one. He goes on and on sometimes about Naruto so that.' Evar however got electrocuted. 'Oww. How's that wrong?'

'Sorry dude but it is. Anyone else want that one.'

Vinnie again shot his hand and said 'He has told me about how the Dragonball series is the greatest of all time.'

'Nice one. That ties you with Evar and now you have the chance to win. Go Vin.'

Vinnie cocked his turret and fired some shots. Only the last one hit someone and that was Tyler.

'The only person on my team I don't know about and I just had to shoot him.'

'Dude calm down. Your question is who is Jason's sporting hero?'

'Are you serious? That could be anyone. Well he loves American Football so I'll go with Tom Brady.'

'You do know something about him after all because that's right. So who do want to receive a lovely prize just for themselves?'

'Oh so we win something nice for the player of our choice. Alright, I'm going to give it to my mate Kev.'

'Alright we'll let him know. Blake it's your go.' Blake cocked his gun and his first shot hit Dawn.

'Answer this. What is Rebecca's favourite animal?'

'OMG. Rebecca is so into cats. She loves the things.' Blake was dinged and then he cocked his turret again to hit Scott.

'Your question on Parker is what is his favourite video game?'

'He won't admit he likes video games even it is so obvious. I don't know his favourite off by heart but he seems like a violent person so a violent video game would suit him. Perhaps Mortal Kombat.' Blake was again dinged and he squealed in glee. 'Just one more and I can win.' He aimed again and this time he caught Katie.

'You're surprisingly accurate. Anyway what did Chloe say she will never ever use in a prank?'

'Chloe is awfully frightened of spiders. Poor thing once woke us up early one night because she thought she felt one on her face. I'm going with spiders.' Blake got a ding and did a twirl in celebration.

'Congrats Blake dude. That was impressive connections. Who do you want to give your surprise to?'

'Well there are so many people deserving of one Natasha, the twins, Rebecca, Aisha oh and Joshua. So hard to decide.'

'Well we'll make it easy for you and take the first name you said in that list. So now Natasha and Kev are both receiving prizes. Let's see if Hazel can get anyone.'

'Oh easy. I can hit a gopher with a shotgun from at least 50 feet away.' Hazel cocked her turret.

Izzy then popped out in front of her turret and said 'That is so cool. I can do that from 60 feet. Yeah, when you're captured by the RCMP you learn quite a few things.' Izzy was then shot by the turret and then got up and laughed crazily to herself 'That was great do it again.'

Hazel was just about to until Geoff stopped her.

'Wait until after the question. What is Ivy's full name?'

'Iviline. Now come here Izzy. Woo.' Hazel tried to shoot Izzy again but her second shot missed but caught Anne Maria.

'Your question on Aisha is what four languages can Aisha speak?' Hazel did not even turn aiming for Izzy.

'Arabic, French, Japanese and English. Now shut up.' Hazel snapped as she continued to aim for Izzy. Izzy finally stood still and Hazel shouted 'I have you now.' She fired her shot until Izzy was knocked down by Lightning running by and he was caught. 'Damn so close.'

'Final question for you. What is Riley's DJ name?'

'Martinque. A combination of his last name and unique. Now will you be quiet.' Hazel aimed her turret at Geoff but it was empty so she just pouted as it wouldn't fire.

'Izzy says nice try.' Izzy then jumped over her and threw one of the hard boiled eggs at her head and knocked her unconscious.

'Hazel, are you okay.' Bridgette ran over to her.

'I think so.' She stood up but could barely stay on her feet and felt dizzy.

'Okay. You able to choose who you want to receive a surprise.'

'I'm gonna go for.' Hazels head was spinning and she fell to the ground in her dizzy state saying 'Nikky.'

'Who's Nikky?' Bridgette asked.

'I don't know but we'll go for the closest name to that which is Nakayla. So I guess back to Katheryn.'

Katheryn cocked her gun again and fired her shots. Her second one hit Lindsay.

'Alright. Your question is what does Valerie always say to people to people who question her intelligence?'

'She told me this herself. She said to me 'I consider the geeks cool. You can't hang out with the coolest people around though with just a pretty face and ample cleavage.' Or something like that.' She got a ding.

'The likeness was incredible. Continue.' Geoff laughed a bit as Katheryn went back but she missed her last shot. 'Now Evar. Don't get this last one wrong or Katheryn could steal. Go for it dude.'

Evar nodded and aimed his gun at Jo and got her. 'Alright let's win this.'

'Let's hope so dude. Your question is what does Lacey like to do to relieve stress?'

'Easy. It's.' Evar was about to answer until he heard a sigh from Katheryn. He looked at her with sympathy and purposefully answered wrong 'She does barrel rolls.' Evar got electrocuted and Katheryn looked up in surprise.

'I know this one. She does cartwheels.'

'And Katheryn does steal it. Unlucky for Evar but now Katheryn can choose who she wants to give the surprise to.'

'And it's an easy choice for me. I want to get Taylor and…'

'Taylor it is.' Geoff interrupted.

'No wait, that was an accident.'

'I have to take the first name dudette. Sorry.' Katheryn groaned and hit her head against the turret.

'Well we know who is receiving the surprises but what actually will they be for each contestant. What will come from these surprising twists? What will Evar's predictions come to. Find out on the next episode of Total Drama New World Tour. Meanwhile I'm Bridgette.'

'And I'm Geoff and this has been the Aftermath.'

* * *

Song – I'm Broken by Pantera

**A/N: My god that was long. I know this isn't before Christmas like I promised but I'm guessing you don't care. You've got it now so please be happy. Remember there will be no new chapter until February as I am busy for pretty much the whole of January with exams and stuff so please be patient as I will be back with a vengeance as they say. Meanwhile, review and comment on what you think about the story so far and the Aftermath. If you have any ideas for anything in the future let me know and I'll see you all later. Sort of.**


	19. Troublin' Dublin Part 1

Troublin' Dublin Part 1

'Last time on Total Drama New World Tour, our contestants were living La Vida Loca as they tangoed it out in Rio de Janeiro.'

*Clips of Contestants in some of their performance costumes and football kits*

'Starting off, our teams landed perfectly at the Maracana stadium where a tight game of soccer led to us all letting loose and showing silky skills.'

*Clips of Jason scoring a goal and fouling Taylor, Parker's penalty kick and Ryan's pitch invasion*

'This led to the floats where routines were good and passion was ignited through samba.'

*Clips of performances by both teams*

'Until a love triangle feud led to injuries and the elimination of Katheryn after being labelled boyfriend stealer, betraying Lacey and having most of her team hate her.'

*Clips of Lacey knocking out Jason, Katheryn's and Lacey's catfight and Katheryn being shoved out of the plane by Lacey*

'In the first Aftermath of the season though, Katheryn and three of our other losers have won surprises for four of our current passengers.'

*Clips of the old contestants getting shot by hard-boiled eggs and Evar being zapped on a podium*

'What will these surprises be? How will the events in Brazil affect both teams? Will any more surprises hit our contestants? And where are we heading next? Find out the answers to all these questions and more on this episode of Total. Drama. _New World Tour.'_

* * *

*Theme Song*

* * *

(First Class)

All of the Tourists were asleep in their chairs. Joshua was cuddling his plushie and Aisha the same with the scabbard holding her sword. Parker was sleeping next to Taylor, Rebecca was next Natasha, the Twins were together and Ivy was sleeping on her own. The first to wake up was Chloe. She rubbed her eyes and shook Connor awake.

She yawned while saying 'Morning.' Connor followed suit rubbing his eyes and getting off his chair to stretch. They walked along the hall but Chloe stopped him when she saw Parker sleeping in a suggestive position on his chair.

'Oh this is too perfect. What should we do to him?' Chloe whispered to Connor.

Connor then whispered 'I've got it. Give me the mayonnaise and chocolate sauce.' Chloe opened her bag and pulled out what Connor asked for. They both snickered as they applied both condiments to the shorts of Parker. Once they had finished they hid the bottles and walked off nudging each other in suspense.

'I can't wait for this.' Chloe whispered as they walked off to get changed.

* * *

(30 minutes later – First Class)

Parker was still asleep but as Ivy walked by she shouted at him in disgust. 'Oh god. Parker, you disgusting freak.' She pushed him in the face to wake him up.

'What the hell's going on?' Parker grumpily groaned as he stretched his arms.

'What are those stains on your pants dude?' Joshua pointed out to him. Parker looked down and stood up quickly and curled his fist.

'Alright. Which smartass did this to my shorts? Let me know so I can pummel you!' He yelled as he walked to the bathroom. Chloe and Connor looked on with smirks on their faces.

* * *

*Chloe and Connor confessional*

They were laughing extremely loud and high fived each other. 'Woo.'

*Parker confessional*

Parker was furiously rubbing a wet cloth on his shorts to remove the stains. He then looked at the camera and said 'This better not be on the episode.'

* * *

(Economy Class)

'Alright I need advice.' James, Jason and Riley said at the same time to each other. They looked at each other in confusion.

'Wait you need advice? I need it more.' They all said simultaneously again. 'Fine you first.' They all gestured to a different person. They all groaned in frustration.

James shouted 'Alright. We aren't going to get anywhere speaking all at once. We'll deal with one problem at a time. Riley, you go first.'

'Well my problem is Taylor. I don't how to deal with him. He has already ruined Lacey's sanity and anyone else could be next.'

'Well, that's an easy one. Just be patient and wait for him to slip up. Then take advantage and bring him down like a bowling ball on a nerd's foot.' Jason told him. Riley nodded his head in appreciation. 'Now my problem. How do I get Mary off my back? She told me that she isn't interested in me but years of experience has told me otherwise. I thought it was friendship at first but I slept on it and realized that this can't happen.'

'Seriously dude. Mary has been the only girl that has stuck by you when everyone on this team hated you for everything you did. You've improved now and I'm sure she'd appreciate the return of affection for her taking her time to help you behave a bit. Don't be selfish just because she is not because the best looking girl on the team.' James said in an annoyed manner. 'Alright guys, now I really need the most help.'

However before James could say his own problem a bullhorn sounded through the speakers. He sighed and whispered 'I guess it can wait.' Before he walked off with the rest of his team to the Living Area.

* * *

(Living Area)

'Alright. Everybody listen up because I got big news coming for a few people before I say what our challenge is. We had our Aftermath a few days ago and boy was it a shocker. Four of our losers won prizes so will the following people step forward to collect their reward. Taylor.' Ryan pulled out a piece of a paper and put on lens-less glasses to look smart.

Taylor gleefully stepped forward with Lacey glaring in frustration and commenting 'Ergh. No doubt from Katheryn.' She then folded her arms and looked away.

'Natasha, Kevin and Nakayla.' They all stepped forward with a look of excitement at what awaited. 'Congratulations guys. Now for your prize.' They all eagerly looked on as Ryan came from behind the door. This then turned to a look of confusion though as Chris and Chef from both doors leading to each teams room holding the players luggage.

'Why have you got our stuff?' Kevin asked with a confused tone.

'As a reward, you guys get to ply your trade for the other team. Grab your stuff and move sides because as of right now, Kevin and Nakayla are Tourists and Natasha and Taylor are Pilots.' Everyone gasped in surprise.

* * *

(**A/N: A lot of confessionals, brace yourself)** *Lacey confessional*

'Ha. Taylor's on mine now. Thanks Kathy.' She laughs evilly to herself.

*Kevin confessional*

'Oh man. I had good friends on that team. This swap is gonna suck donkey balls.'

*Taylor confessional*

'Looks like my line of defence has gone with my old alliance and with Riley on my team now I'm going to have to be more careful with my approach from now on.'

*Natasha confessional*

'I'm going to miss everyone on my old team. They were so nice. On the brighter side, I'm on the same team as Riley. Looks like I won't have to wait till the merge to get him to like the new me.'

*Riley confessional*

'Stuck on a team with Taylor. Could be worse if my team didn't notice his scheming ways. I'm sure he won't last long but best to keep an eye out.'

*Nakayla confessional*

'Oh man. I'm going to miss my friends. Going against them seems so wrong. I even promised James I would help him with Valerie. I hope he can handle her on his own but in the meantime, I'm going to have to adjust.'

*James confessional*

'There goes two of my best friends on this team and we get a villain in return. Perfect. I'm never going to get anyway with Valerie now.'

*Parker confessional*

'This is fantastic. With this swap I will now rule the team. Swaying the newbies to my alliance shouldn't be hard. I'll have to renew some credibility though after that little stunt pulled on me earlier today though but that is a small roadblock to my grand plan.'

*Valerie confessional*

'It's a shame to see both Kevin and Nakayla go. They're both absolutely lovely people. Maybe we'll see each other again in the merge but until then, you're still my bestie Nakayla.'

* * *

Both duos switching teams walked to the other sides to join their new teams. Nakayla and Kevin grabbed their stuff and joined the Tourists who greeted them with 'Hi's' and hugs. The Pilots gave the same treatment to Natasha but Riley glared at Taylor making him back off from greeting himself to the rest of the team. As they put their stuff in the new classes Ryan then put a pint of beer to his lips.

'Ah that's refreshing. Take note of this as our next destination is the Emerald Isle, the Republic of Ireland.' Chef then busted through the door dressed like a leprechaun. This earned a few chuckles from both teams. 'Now todays challenges is a five part challenge. In teams of two your teammates will complete each challenge to try and earn the rewards at the end. Each team that wins the reward gets to keep it but you win by having your team win the most of the challenges. Even with early victory we still continue like a reward challenge. Understand.'

'I have a question. Do we decide the teams?' Rebecca asked.

'Good idea. I'll decide the teams. It will make it more fun for me.' They all groaned as Ryan smirked. 'Chef, would you like to explain the first challenge.'

Chef grabbed a fake pipe from his pocket and put on a deep Irish accent as he said 'Your first challenge laddie is to try and catch me by chasing me across this rainbow road. Amongst me is a four leaf clover which you gotta take off me and that's the reward for your team. Raz man, do I really have to wear these?' Chef said with a scowl at him holding curly green shoes.

'It's in your contract Chef. You wear what I tell you to wear when I say.' Chef muttered something under his breath as he walked off the plane. 'Okay. Now for teams. For the Pilots we'll have Riley and Mary and for the Tourists we'll have Chloe and Aisha. The rest of you follow me while we leave them to it.'

The four participants of the first challenge stepped off the plane and the Tourist duo started talking to each other. Chloe said to Aisha 'Listen up. I've got a plan.'

* * *

(The rest of the cast)

'Now for the second challenge, you guys have to route among these huge piles of gold chocolate coins for a silver high cross. First team to find it get their reward on the plane. Teams for this fairly simple challenge are Joshua and Connor for the Tourists and Taylor and Valerie for the Pilots.'

'Let's do this.' Joshua shouted as he grabbed Connor and dived in the first pile of chocolate coins.

* * *

*Joshua confessional*

'I have a thing for chocolate.' Joshua then licks his lips thinking about it.

* * *

'So are you up for this?' Taylor asked Valerie as they ran towards another pile of coins.

'As long as you don't try anything you'll regret later on.' Valerie said cynically.

Taylor stopped and growled in frustration.

* * *

*Taylor confessional*

'I was afraid this would happen. My team already have a lot of hate for me. I guess I'll have to bide my time and change that image in order to survive.'

* * *

(Chloe, Aisha, Riley, Mary)

Chef dodged a tackle from Riley and ran as he laughed hysterically into a forest. Riley rubbed his head as he got up. 'Damn it. Where'd he go?'

'I saw him run into this forest. Quickly get up.' Mary pulled him up and they both ran into the forest. They looked around in the trees. 'Let's stay together Riley.'

'Alright.' Riley kept moving his head around as he heard a loud growling noise. 'Did you hear that?'

'Yeah. You don't think that was Chef do you?' She asked with fear in her eyes.

'That was too animalistic for Chef.' A rustling was soon heard from the bushes as they held each other in fear.

Meanwhile, Chloe and Aisha were assembling a device together. 'That's it Aisha. Now put that piece there.'

'What is this contraption we're building anyway.' Aisha curiously asked.

'Don't worry you'll see.' Chloe said as ran to the toolbox pulling out a chainsaw, which left Aisha a bit worried.

* * *

(Valerie, Taylor, Joshua, Connor)

Joshua was grabbing chocolate coins in his hand, shredding the golden sheet metal wrapping as he devoured them. Connor looked on with a bit of disgust with the melted chocolate smeared all over his mouth, but then went back to his own pile.

Taylor and Valerie were searching through their own piles as well. Taylor then decided to eat some himself as he ransacked through another pile. Valerie however caught him eating the chocolate and yelled at him.

'Hey, don't get lazy now. Get back to work!'

'I am working!'

'No, you're having a snack. Are you trying to cost us the win?'

'No, I'm trying to reduce the size of the piles. I can't tell where I've searched before unless I reduce the amount of chocolate coins in the way. It's all strategy.' Valerie then had a think about all of this and then put her hands on his shoulders.

'That's genius. Keep going and I'll help out.' Taylor then wiped the sweat off his forehead at his quick thinking.

Meanwhile Connor and Joshua were searching through themselves for the cross and Connor pulled out a magnet from his pocket. He looked at it and said to himself 'I hope silver is magnetic.'

Connor was searching around the piles with the magnet nearby and then felt the magnet attach on to something. 'I've got it.' He shouted. He then pulled put came out with Joshua.

'Dude, that hurt.' Joshua said holding his ear.

'Sorry. I guess I can't find it with this useless thing.' He then threw it backwards and it hit Taylor in the face.

'Ow. Be careful man.' Connor sheepishly smiled and went back to searching.

* * *

(Chloe, Aisha, Mary, Riley)

The rustling from the bushes continued with a growling still being heard. Mary and Riley were holding each other in fear. Then from bushes came a little, red fox. The two Pilots let go of each other when they saw it.

'Oh good. It was just a fox.' Riley said.

'Aww. It's cute.' Mary said reaching her hand out for it. It then retreated back into the bushes. Both Mary and Riley turned around as they saw a pack of angry badgers approaching. 'Oh boy.' The badgers jumped to claw at the two contestants.

From afar, Chef heard the noise and said to himself. 'Looks like kids can't handle Ireland.' He then laughed hysterically to himself as he sat on a tree stump. With his feet up on a rock he pulled out the four leaf clover put it in the top right pocket of his green jacket. Aisha and Chloe spotted him and nodded to each other. Aisha snuck up on him and then swiped off his hat with her kendo stick. When Chef noticed this, he got annoyed and pulled out a shaleighleigh.

'You going down lassie.'

'If I can take out a pack of prairie dogs with a fencing sword in Algeria, I can definitely take out a costume obsessed waiter with a stupid tattoo.'

'Don't call my tat stupid.' Chef ran after her and swiped his shaleighleigh but she dodged it. She ran back a bit and tried to hit him again but he blocked it. They were parrying each other to try and get hit each other but unsuccessfully. Eventually Chef forced her back into a corner and knocked the kendo stick out of her hand. She tried hitting him but instead he caught her hand in his hand.

'Good bye.' Chef was about to knock her unconscious with the shaleighleigh but Aisha escaped from his grip and dodged the attack. The shaleighleigh hit the tree and exploded. Chef was covered in a sticky tree sap and Aisha escaped unscathed after hiding behind him. Chef eventually couldn't move and Chloe came and plucked the clover from his pocket.

'I can't believe that worked.' Aisha said to her.

'Don't underestimate my pranking ability.' Chloe said as they high-fived each other winning the first challenge. They saw Riley and Mary limp out from the shadows with scratches all over their faces and bodies.

'What happened to you?' Chloe asked with concern.

'Badgers.' They simultaneously said before falling unconscious.

* * *

(Valerie, Taylor, Joshua, Connor)

'I'm full. I can't eat anymore.' Valerie said holding her aching stomach.

'Me neither. I'm spent.' Taylor lied down on the ground wiping the chocolate off his mouth.

Meanwhile Connor was still searching through coins and getting frustrated. 'Where us that god damn cross.' His annoyance stopped when he heard Joshua making an unusual noise.

'What's up?' He asked. Joshua pointed to his throat. 'Well it's not my fault you overdosed on chocolate.' Joshua then shook his head as he made another unusual noise.

'Wait, are you choking?' Valerie asked with concern. Joshua nodded and made the choking noise again. 'Connor. Do the Heimlich manoeuvre.'

Connor put his arms around Joshua's stomach and hefted him up to try and stop him choking. After the third time Joshua eventually got out what was in his mouth and it got caught between Valerie's bosoms.

'Oh that's disgusting.' She reached in and pulled out the high cross. 'We won.' She shouted the instant she saw it. She then put it down as it was covered in saliva.'

'No we won. Joshua had it.' Connor said pointing at Joshua who was still trying to regain his breath.

'I'll decide this.' Ryan said stepping out towards the field of chocolate coin wrappers. 'Valerie found it first. Not in the place I was expecting but nonetheless, the Pilots win this one.' Taylor and Valerie cheered at winning along with their teammates.

'Well that was an interesting challenge. What awaits our teams next? Who will have to work together next? Find out after the break.'

* * *

**A/N: He's back. He's back. That's right. With exams over I am now free to update again with no worries over exams until June. So look forward to some more new chapters. Another thing I have to celebrate about is 100 reviews after 18 chapters. That is unbelievable (A random black man shouts 'Unbelievable Jeff' from afar. British joke). I am so glad I have so many fans with this story and I would like you to let me know what you think about anything and I am glad to be back updating again. It feels good to say this again. See you later. Sort of.**


	20. Troublin' Dublin Part 2

Troublin' Dublin Part 2

'Welcome back to Total Drama New World Tour. So, so far we have a tie between our teams in this five part challenge. Now while we pump Valerie's, Connor's, Joshua's and Taylor's stomachs of all that chocolate I'll announce our next challenge.'

The ambulance drove off and the four participants in the last challenge were then out of sight. Quite a few of the contestants looked on in worry.

'Don't worry. They'll be back soon.' Ryan assured them.

* * *

*Chloe confessional*

'I've never seen Connor have that much food in one day, let alone just chocolate. I hope he isn't too damaged by all that sugar.'

* * *

'So our next challenge is the Secret of Kells challenge. Using this map of Ireland you have to find clues scattered around the Emerald Isle's landmarks in order to find a copy of the Book of Kells we have hidden amongst one of the places on your map. Check carefully because you may have to come back to another if you're not careful. Teams for this challenge will be Parker and Ivy for the Tourists and Lacey and Jason for the Pilots.'

The four names called together stepped forward and they took their maps off Ryan for the challenge. They read their clues looked at their maps and they ran off in opposite directions.

'This is one is going to take a while so while we wait for that challenge to finish let's do our fourth challenge. Follow me.'

The contestants arrived and they were at a giant train station in Dublin. However they were shivering when they were inside.

'It's freezing in here.' Riley shouted while chattering his teeth.

'Yeah. Cold steel frames and the Irish winds coming through here will do that to you.'

'Douche.' Aisha commented.

'Noted. Anyway your challenge will be the great Irish train race. Your respective teams will hop into the carriages while the two participants in this challenge have to try and drive you from Dublin all the way to Belfast in Northern Ireland.'

'Sounds easy enough.' Natasha said.

'Yeah, no. Part of the controls for the tracks is what forces a change in track. You have to use the track to get to your destination or to try and divert the other team. Be wary of this or else you might go from heading to Belfast to driving to Cork in the other direction.' The contestants looked at each other wondering how lost they could get.

'Teams for this challenge will be James and Natasha for the Pilots and Nakayla and Rebecca for the Tourists. Let's see if newbies can work together with their new teammates.' The pairs got into the train conductors carriage as the rest of their respective teams piled into the relaxing first class carriages.

* * *

(Parker and Ivy)

The two were looking at the map. They were really struggling though as Ryan forgot to tell them the clues on the map were in Gaelic (The other official language of Ireland).

'I can't understand a word of this. Can you?' Parker questioned.

'Yes because I learn Gaelic on the side while I was in the institution.' Ivy said sarcastically.

'Sorry. Well at least we have pictures and it looks like we have about five locations we can search.' On the map were pictures that all represented a different landmark. 'Let's try the one nearest to us first.'

'Makes sense. Hurry.' Ivy yelled as Parker tried to keep up with her.

* * *

(20 minutes later)

'We're here. Finally. That wasn't so bad.' Ivy said wiping sweat off her forehead.

Parker however who was panting heavily up a hill shouted 'Speak…for…yourself.' Once he made it up he fell on his face in exhaustion. Ivy rolled her eyes.

'Pathetic.' She mumbled to herself. She then looked up as she saw a huge tower. They were at the ruins of Monasterboice. 'Get off your ass and help me look.' Ivy ran to look inside the tower of Monasterboice and Parker got himself up with a bit of effort.

* * *

*Parker confessional*

'The things I do for victory.'

*Ivy confessional*

'Parker, meh he's alright. Just a bit weird. And lazy. And annoying. And creepy. And when he's around me I really sense that weird vibe of his. But other than that, he's alright.'

* * *

(Lacey and Jason)

'So there is the Elysian Tower.' Jason said looking up at the structure. 'It's god damn huge. Must be the biggest building in the country.'

'Thanks for the ride sir.' Lacey said waving to the man in the taxi. The taxi man winked at her and drove off. 'Thank goodness he could understand Gaelic. Oh, and he was so nice giving us a free lift.'

Jason looked with a bit of concern. 'How old are you again?'

'16 in a month. Why?' Lacey responded in confusion

'No reason. Let's go. Quickly.' Jason pushed her into the building as he noticed the taxi driver with a pair of binoculars not much further down the road. Jason flipped him the bird as he went in.

After they were inside they ran around looking for the book. After a few minutes they both began to feel a bit crept out. The building was completely empty.

'You think such a big building would have more people in it.' Lacey said quickly looking around.

'Yeah. Come on.' Jason said. They took an elevator to try and get to the top floor. The doors opened and they stepped in. They were waiting for the elevator to go but instead the lights went off and a scream was then heard from Lacey as the doors closed.

* * *

(Train Station - Killer Tourists)

'Woah. These carriages are awesome.' Joshua said marvelling the stylish décor of the first class carriage. He went to sit down on one of the seats and ended up sinking in peacefully into the cushioned seat. 'Oh yeah. I could get used to this.'

Everyone else was thinking the same thing as him. The place was comfortable and warm compared to the eye-sore of the station itself. Rebecca and Nakayla carried on to the Train conductors carriage. The room was dark and filled with flashing lights, levers and switches that were kind of intimidating.

'This is just perfect.' Rebecca complained.

* * *

(Screaming Pilots)

'How the hell are we supposed to work this thing?' Natasha grunted

'You think they would have labels for these.' James said looking at what appeared to be the main control pad.

'Alright, listen up. You might wanna get yourselves in gear. This race is going to start in 3…2…1…Go!'

'Wait, how do we work this thing?' Natasha shouted out the window.

'You should figure that out for yourselves. Wouldn't be challenging otherwise, now would it.' Ryan said as he snickered with Chet at both teams' misfortunes.

'I hate him so much sometimes.' Natasha crossed her arms in frustration.

'Well. Since he won't help us, I'll do what I always do in these sort of situations.' James said with a grin on his face as he appeared to be thinking.

Natasha with admiration that James appeared to know what he was doing asked 'So what did you have in mind?'

James then turned his attention to the control and shouted as he raised his arm. 'IT'S BUTTON MASHING TIME.'

'SERIOUSLY.' Natasha yelled. She just watched James hitting everything on the control pad as she facepalmed at his slight ignorance. Strangely though the train then started moving as they started and were now leading with the Tourists still at the station.

* * *

*Natasha confessional*

Natasha staring with a wide opened mouth said 'I can't believe that worked.'

* * *

(Killer Tourists)

'They're ahead. Quickly find whatever starts this thing.' Rebecca shouted to Nakayla who was messing with switches.

'I'm trying. Stupid thing. Why won't you work?' Nakayla yelled as she kicked the machine. Suddenly the train's engine started making a noise and they were slowly coming out of the station further down the tracks.

'Well that worked surprisingly well. Onwards.' Nakayla raised her arm pointing to the Pilot's train.

'Attention passengers.' Ryan said hacking into the PA on the train. 'I notice your ride may not be comfy enough. So how about a little travelling music from our contestants?' The chime rung out and the conductors groaned.

* * *

_James: We're stuck in a room, race up to the town of Belfast, we'll be there soon, with the Tourists coming in last._

_Natasha: They're out of luck and we'll be celebrating when we get there, this just may not suck, with someone a secret I will share._

_James & Natasha: And now we've found a friend, who will help us get through this mess, and then by the end, we'll be with the ones that we want best._

_James: It's a beautiful race, and we're going to find a way. I won't let her get away._

_Nakayla: We're falling behind, and they'll reach the destination, we've gotta unwind, and figure out this automation._

_Rebecca: They're going down, we'll get the best out of me and you, so please don't frown, show your ex-team what you can do._

_Nakayla: It's a beautiful race, we won't let them get away, but you're still my friend James._

_Ivy: Help me, I can't find my way out of this place. _(The stairs on the ruined tower crumbled)

_Lacey: Help me, we're trapped in a confined space._

_Natasha: See the chance you have to take, see how big the smile they make. _(She looks through the window to first class and looks at Riley)

_Rebecca: See how they will go off track, see how we'll see they won't win jack. _(She clicks a button and it causes the Pilot's track to change)

_Parker: See how I'm coming to save your life, see how I'm going through all this strife. _(Parker climbs up the tower and carries Ivy get down)

_Jason: See how I will not die now, so we'll get out here somehow. _(Jason gets up and punches through the elevator doors)

_Everyone: It's a beautiful race, we won't let our lead slip away. It's a beautiful race. Oh, oh._

_Ivy: Thankfully, you helped get down from that ruined place._

_Lacey: Thankfully, you had the strength to deal with this case._

_Natasha: What I want to have I need it now. I know that I'll get through this somehow. I know that I can do it now. Can I do it now? Can I do it now?_

_Everyone: Beautiful race._

* * *

(Parker and Ivy)

'Thanks for helping me. You're not as pathetic as I thought you were.' Ivy said with a smile as she is put down by Parker.

'When did you call me pathetic?' said Parker slightly disheartened.

'Nevermind. What's next?' Ivy asked. Parker pulled out the map and the looked over it. 'Alright it looks like the closest place is these rock-looking things by the sea. Let's go.'

* * *

(Jason and Ivy)

'Damn nothing. What's next?' Jason said after he kicked the door down to the entrance of the Elysian Tower.'

'Well it looks like the closest thing is this place here.' Lacey said pointing to a mountain.

'Great, more climbing.' Jason sighed as they ran off to the mountain.

* * *

(James and Natasha)

'Erm, James. I don't see them anywhere behind us.' Natasha said in concern.

'Really. Let me check how far they are behind us. I think the interactive map here lets us see where all the trains are.' James walked over to the map and looked at it and then gasped. 'Oh crap.'

'What?'

'We've been diverted off course. We're heading West to Galway, instead of North to Belfast. Well two can play that game.' James started touching the map and then changed the tracks to make sure they were back on course. 'Now for a bit of payback.' James changed the track so the Tourists were in for a surprise.

'Nicely done James. Onwards to victory.'

*James confessional*

'I felt bad doing that to Nakayla but hey, as the saying goes "All's fair in love and war" and even though she's my friend, on the other team, she's the enemy. So this is definitely war.'

* * *

(Jason and Lacey)

'No more climbing. Nap time.' Jason said as he fell asleep on a pile of leaves in the forest around Carrauntoohil, the highest mountain in Ireland.

'Come on this is no time to sleep' Lacey said poking him with a stick. She gave up as he just turned on his side. She then walked off to let him be. As she got further up the mountain, she encountered a family of deer. 'Aww, they're so cute.' Soon though the cute deer looked a lot less cute a deer with huge antlers started charging for her as it growled. 'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap.' Lacey shouted as she ran from it dragging Jason as she passed by him.

* * *

(Parker and Ivy)

Parker and Ivy were running and Parker was ahead until he stopped suddenly by the edge of the cliff.

'Oh god.' Parker barely kept himself balanced on the edge as he stopped. He then hung on the edge as he was accidently knocked by Ivy. 'Oh my god. What the hell.'

* * *

*Parker confessional*

'Why do I like her again?'

* * *

Ivy got up and looked down and saw Parker dangling over the Cliffs of Moher. 'Oh crap. I'm coming.' Ivy then pulled him up and then said 'Yeah, I'm not going down there. We'll leave that to the other guys.' Ivy pulled out the map and while Parker was still in shock at his near death experience. 'The nearest place to here is some kind of beer garden. How the hell do we get there though?' Ivy then noticed a ranger of some kind coming on a quad bike.

'Are you guys alright? I saw you dangling from back there.' He then stopped speaking though as Ivy knocked him out with a rock. She then got on the bike as she revved it ready.

'I'll return this later. Quickly let's go.'

* * *

*Parker confessional*

'Oh yeah. That's why.'

* * *

'Grab a hold of my waist.' Parker then got on and held onto Ivy. Ivy then held back her frustration as she gritted her teeth and said 'Is that my waist?'

Parker slightly scared said 'Doesn't feel like a waist.'

'Then you better move your hands down till it does.' Ivy said as Parker quickly conceded and they drove off.

* * *

(Train race – Nakayla and Rebecca)

They were both relaxing in their seats in the conductor's carriage. Rebecca then got up as something caught her interest. 'Hold on. Didn't we already enter Dundalk.'

'Yeah. That's weird. I'll look at the map.' Nakayla then walked over to the map and then was shocked as it showed the track positioning. 'We've been driving round in circles. Those sneaky bastards.'

'Quickly we've gotta go.' Rebecca shouted as she realigned the track to head back to Belfast.

* * *

(20 minutes later – Belfast)

'Sweet we made it here first.' Rebecca said as they pulled in the station.

'Score one for us.' Nakayla said high fiving Rebecca. As they walked off and got everyone else to walk off. They saw Ryan who was drinking some coffee.

'Ryan.' Rebecca shouted. 'We won.'

Ryan then took another sip of his coffee as he said. 'Yeah, no.' He then pointed his thumb to the Pilots who came through the huge station doors with bags of snacks.

'The prices here are ridiculous man.' James said to Riley.

'I know. 3 euros for a couple chocolate bars.' Riley said snacking on his Dairy Milk chocolate bar. 'Oh hey. They're finally here.' Riley pointed to the Tourists who were in shock that they lost.

'Sorry we had to do that. Are we still cool?' James said offering some chocolate to Nakayla. She then smiled as she took it off him and they all laughed with each other.

'Aww this is a touching moment. I guess I should ruin it.' Ryan said to the camera. 'You guys do know you still have one more challenge to do, right?' They all groaned after realising this.

* * *

(Ivy, Parker, Jason and Lacey)

'What the hell is this place?' Ivy said looking up at the sign. I've never heard of 'O'Donaghue's pub before.'

'I'm guessing Ryan just selected a random pub to hide it in.' Lacey said walking nearby.

'What are you doing here? Go search somewhere else.' Parker told her.

'Hey this was close to where were before and I had to drag his butt here. It's kind of a funny story.' Jason was covered it dirt and scratches and likely unconscious after being dragged about.

'Why is that giant blue pudding, walking on a didgeridoo?' Jason said in his dizzy state.

'Forget it. Let's just go in together.' Lacey said and Ivy and Parker followed suit. When they got in they were treated by stares from the people drinking. The bartender asked with a sinisterly strong Irish accent 'Wut d'ya want?'

'Erm. We're looking for a Book of Kells. You seen it.' Lacey asked still asked she pulled up Jason.

'Yeah. I seen it lassie. I think tho' litl munchkins should get out a her' before I ruff em up like a pint o Guinness.' Said a drunk at the bar

'Was that English?' Jason asked the other three.

'You say something laddie.' The bartender asked.

'Yeah. I said your mum looks like a pasty.' Jason said square to the guys face

'That's it sonny. I'll knock you down like a wee baby fella.' He cracked his fist and prepared to fight Jason who put up his fists. Soon a bar brawl broke out and chairs and fists were flying all over. Ivy protected herself by kicking her attackers in the groin. Lacey and Parker meanwhile snuck off to look for the Book of Kells.

'Found it. Let's go.' Lacey said as she ran out followed suit by Parker and Ivy. Jason however was thrown out by one of the drunks and he landed on his front. 'Come on Jason, get up.'

Lacey then took the book while in turn was stolen by Parker.

'Yoink.' They then hopped on the quad and drove off.

'Hey get back here you thieves.' Jason said picking up his hat as he and Lacey chased after them.

* * *

*Jason confessional*

'By the way, those Irish dudes are from another league of fighting. I've now learnt never screw with a drunk Irishman or they will mess you up.'

* * *

(Giant's Causeway)

Ivy and Parker arrived to the Causeway with the book and Lacey and Jason followed closely with bikes they stole from some of the drunks. The Tourist's pair though handed the book to Ryan and he said 'Looks like we have a tie. This next battle will decide the winners.'

Everyone was looking out to the Giant's Causeway. Everyone was back including, the four who were hospitalized.

'In this final battle a pair of your choosing this time will be chained together and have to try and stay on the Causeway as they are shot with potato cannons. Who will play?'

'I haven't done anything so I'll go.' Kevin said.

'I'll go too.' said Chloe 'I've always wanted to climb on the causeway.'

'Pilot's what about you?' Ryan asked.

'Me.' Riley said, stepping forward.

'I'll go too.' Natasha said with a slight blush.

They all climb on the top of the Giant's Causeway and were chained together by Chef. 'Hit the cannon Chef.' Potatoes were soon flying and hitting the contestants and they were tough. Parker looked on with a sinister smile.

* * *

*Parker confessional*

'There are perfect chances for revenge. This was one.'

* * *

When no-one was looking, Parker threw a potato skin to the place Chloe was about to step on. She slipped on it and fell into the water below. Ryan shouted 'The Pilot's win.' They then cheered as Riley hoisted Natasha up high and she became really nervous again.

Once Kevin and Chloe both emerged from the water Kevin shouted 'Do you have any balance at all?'

'I don't understand. I don't normally slip so easily.' She then looked up to see Parker with a smirk at her and she glared.

'Looks like we know who's going tonight.' Parker said to his team. Quite a few nodded in agreement. Connor looked at Chloe with concern as she climbed out with Kevin who removed the chains and walked off.

'Please. I didn't do anything. Parker set me up.' Chloe was pleading but to no avail. Connor just hugged her as she appeared to be done for.

* * *

**Rewritten Song – Beautiful Day by U2.**

**A/N: Hallelujah. I was struggling for what the fifth and fourth challenges should be so I thought just include Northern Ireland too. It doesn't matter unless you are really biased about them and which side is better etc. Anyway, I'm glad my struggle is over and I hope you guys enjoy it. As you know, you just have to PM your votes if you're a Tourist and leave me a review and any suggestions you may have and I will see you in two days to see the elimination ceremony. See you later. Sort of.**


	21. Troublin' Dublin Elimination

Troublin' Dublin Elimination

Every one of the Tourists were in the elimination room and they were waiting for Ryan. As they heard footsteps, they turned their attention to see Chef carrying in some rewards in huge beer mugs. All five rewards were placed in sight of the Tourists who were rather anxious to get on with the ceremony and claim the rewards.

'Hey there. Like what you see.' Ryan said as he walked in with the safety bags of peanuts.

'The prizes look good.' Joshua said eying one in particular.

'Yeah, but don't go crazy. I'll explain what we do with these later on. Now though it's time to cast your votes and send someone packing.'

* * *

*Ivy confessional*

'I vote for clumsy little Chloe. Way to lose the challenge.'

*Nakayla confessional*

'Not a great start to my Tourists career but it doesn't matter too much. I guess I'll vote Chloe.'

*Kevin confessional*

'We could have easily won that challenge if it wasn't for Chloe!' He sighs. 'So far, being a Tourist is sucking. My vote goes to her.'

*Parker confessional*

'This is why you don't screw with me. Choose your targets more wisely, in the future Chloe. I'll make sure you're next Connor.'

*Aisha confessional*

'I don't believe Chloe to be such a klutz. I know something is up here, but I can't really say as to who is our traitor. For now though, best to not attract suspicion while I investigate. Sorry Chloe.'

*Rebecca confessional*

'Chloe. Kinda thought she would be better than that though.'

*Joshua confessional*

Throwing up a chocolaty puddle in the sink then washes it out. 'Ugh. I feel awful. I can't vote for Chloe after her brother stopped me from choking. Not a good thing to do to my friend. So I'll vote Parker. They lost a challenge too and he scares me less than Ivy.'

*Chloe and Connor confessional*

Chloe is weeping as Connor hugs her to try and comfort her. 'Connor.' He let's go of her. 'Yeah sis.' 'Take him down.' As they both vote for Parker he says 'Done.'

* * *

'And the bags of peanuts go to Joshua, Nakayla and Rebecca.' They cheer and high five. 'Three more for Kevin, Aisha and Connor. They cheered to but Connor looked on at Parker with intense hatred. Chloe was doing the same as she watched Parker relax in his seat.

'And the final bag goes to Parker. Chloe, your time is up.' Ryan threw her the parachute. She sighed dejectedly as she put the parachute on her back. She walked to the door and before she jumped she turned to her team.

'Watch out for him guys. He's trouble.' She was pointing to Parker but the rest of her team couldn't tell as she was a fair distance away.

'Who do you think she means?' Rebecca asked Aisha.

'I don't know. But I'm going to find out.' She whispered back to her.

'Alright Chef. Now bring in the Pilots.' Ryan signalled to Chef who nodded and dragged in the members of the other team.

'What the hell are we doing here? We won.' Jason said.

'We have to pick up our prizes, remember.' Valerie said.

'After you've been dragged around and hit multiple times by a drunk Irishman, you tend to forget things.' He really aimed this comment at Lacey who just rolled her eyes at his complaining.

'Get over it. So where are our prizes?' She asked.

'Well I thought you guys should pick your own prizes. Some are general rewards others have their own value at later stages. Pick the people who will choose your prizes for you and the others who aren't picking can't have a say. Choose wisely.'

'I say let our two newbies pick. Gives them a chance to prove their worth to us more I say.' Parker suggested.

'Fine with me. As long as I don't have to.' Rebecca said.

'Thanks for the opportunity guys. We won't let you down.' Nakayla said cheerily.

'I say Natasha, because she's new to our team as well as James and Valerie because they're out smartest team members. Any objections?' Riley suggested.

'Yeah. What about me? I'm smart and new. I should get a chance to pick a prize.' Taylor said aggrieved.

'I don't trust you though. How do I know you won't use it to screw us over?' Riley squared up to him.

'Give him a chance dude. He probably improve with a bit of kindness. Look at me as an example.' Jason pointed out.

'I know him though. He won't change. He'll just screw us over.' Riley said angrily.

'How do you know if you don't give it a try? Come on dude. Give him a break.' Jason insisted.

Riley was looking at the both of them then eventually submitted with a sigh. 'Fine. Valerie, do you mind giving up your place?' She shrugged with indifference as they joined the two selected from the other team.

'Alright. Decide amongst yourselves which prizes you want.' Ryan said. The five huddled and they chatted amongst themselves. Not loud enough though for their teammates to overhear. As they separated they pointed to the ones they chose and got hammers each to smash the glasses and claim them.

'Interesting choices. What will these guys do with their prizes? Will secrets be revealed? What does Chloe's elimination mean for Connor? And where will we go next? Find out the answers on the next episode of Total. Drama. _New World Tour.'_

* * *

**A/N: Well this is getting close. With sixteen remaining I'm excited to write the next chapters. I feel like this is the point where there story will really get dramatic and I can't wait. If you have suggestions let me know and leave your reviews to tell me anything about the story and I will take suggestions under consideration. In the meantime though, I hope you can wait for the next chapters to see what will happen. See you later. Sort of.**


	22. Russian Hour Part 1

Russian Hour Part 1

'Last time on Total Drama New World Tour. We fell right on the Emerald Isle for a five part challenge.'

*Clips of the plane landing in Ireland and the teams preparing for some of their challenges.*

'These included a scavenger across the entire country and chasing The Chefrechaun through a forest with some pissed off badgers.' Ryan starts laughing.

*Clips of the bar brawl and Parker dangling from a cliff and more of Chef in his Leprechaun suit and Riley and Mary being attacked by badgers*

'People had to go to the hospital. This time, it was their fault.'

*Clip of Valerie, Joshua, Connor and Taylor being carted off for treatment*

'Before all of this though, we had a few surprises and fun events on the plane. Guys on the Pilots shared secrets, People swapped teams and the twins got Parker mad with an awesome prank.'

*Clips of Riley, Jason and James sharing their thoughts, then of the swap of Nakayla and Kevin with Taylor and Natasha and Parker being pranked by the twins*

'In the end, Parker made one of them pay as he set Chloe up and sent her packing, and that just left the teams to collect their rewards.'

*Clips of Parker sabotaging Chloe, Chloe's elimination and warning and then the teams picking their rewards*

'Will Parker sabotage more of his teammates? What will Connor do for revenge? What use do the rewards have for each team? What do the swaps mean for each team from now on? Find out the answer to all these questions and more on the next episode of Total. Drama. _New World Tour.'_

* * *

*Theme Song*

* * *

(First Class)

'Oh god it is so nice being back here after so long.' Mary stretched herself as she fell into the comfort of the recliner chair.

'Amen to that. Four challenges in a row for me.' Natasha said looking up at Mary while getting her massage.

'You lucky duck. We'll forgive you though since you we got those masseuses as one of our rewards.' Riley said with a big grin as he made Natasha blush. This though escaped his notice as he had his head down the whole time.

* * *

*Natasha confessional*

'It's so nice to have Riley on my team. I really feel like we're progressing a lot more into some kind of relationship position.'

* * *

'Oh and by the way guys, help yourself to all of these chocolates I chose for us.' James said bringing in the big transparent tube of chocolate from the elimination room. 'They're Cadbury. So good.' James said as he unwrapped some and began snacking on it. Valerie saw the chocolate and had trouble holding back her vomit. James then walked up to her and held it up to her. 'Want some Valerie?' She then vomited on his shirt. James with a surprised face slowly turned and said 'Perhaps later.'

* * *

*Valerie confessional*

'I can never eat chocolate again.' Valerie then vomited in the toilet.

*James confessional*

'That was so insensitive of me. Think about things before you do them, James. Geez.'

* * *

(Economy Class)

'What a craphole. I hate being stuck back here again.' Parker complained.

'Quit your whining. At least some people are taking it like a man?' Ivy said pointing.

'That I am. That just may be due to the fact I've been here for four losses. I've kind of gotten used to it.' Kevin said relaxing into the metal seats.

'You know you could've taken the compliment. I don't give them out often.' Ivy said to him.

'I could tell. You don't exactly look like a big ball of sunshine.' Kevin was then hit in the head by Ivy as they squared up to each other. They began arguing with each other as the rest of their team looked on.

* * *

*Parker confessional*

'Brawn from Kevin. Brains from me. Beauty… I mean more brawn from Ivy. I sense a great alliance coming, if she doesn't kill him first of course.'

*Nakayla confessional*

'New team and he's picking fights already. Those two are either going to be mortal enemies or the most dangerous couple we've ever seen.'

* * *

Connor was looking on after the arguing died down to see Parker's face in thought. Connor was filling with anger at seeing his face.

* * *

*Connor confessional*

'This is the first time in a long time I've been separated from sister. It's all thanks to that traitorous little jerk. I swear I will take him down. I just need help that's all. I can't sit quietly or else he'll get away with it. Look out Parker, cause I'm coming for you.'

* * *

Connor turned away from Parker in disgust at his plotting. He then started talking to himself. 'Who could be a good ally?' He scans around Economy class for his possible allies. He then comes across Aisha doing the same thing. They were shocked by each other's staring.

'What the hell are you doing Connor?' Aisha asked him.

'I could ask you the same thing. Why were you looking around the room?' Connor asked her.

Aisha quickly looked to see if anyone was watching. She then pulled Connor closer and whispered to him. 'If you must know, I believe there is a traitor in our midst, but I'm not certain who yet.' Connor looked at her in complete disbelief.

'Really you have no idea who it is.' Connor said sarcastically.

'What's with the ultra-sarcasm? Tell me who it is then Sherlock.' Aisha crossed her arms and legs, waiting.

'It's Parker, genius.' Rebecca said interrupting their conversation, as she sat beside Aisha.

'So you noticed too.' Connor asked to which Rebecca nodded.

'Why didn't you say anything earlier? I thought we were best friends now.' Aisha shouted at her.

'I know, but it was funny watching you be so oblivious.' Aisha was about to explode with frustration until Connor intervened.

'So girls. Since you both appear to have realized the truth, how about aligning yourself with me, in an effort to take him down. This alliance would only be temporary of course. I only want revenge.' Aisha nodded but Rebecca just walked away.

'Not interested. Thanks for the offer anyway.' Connor pouted at her refusal.

* * *

*Rebecca confessional*

'I don't intend to be tied down to any alliance. Parker will just get his ass-kicked if he tries anything with me. Sorry Aisha.'

* * *

(Cockpit)

The plane was starting to rock. Ryan ran into the cockpit. 'Chef, what's with this turbulence?'

Chef was struggling to pilot the plane. 'We're in a blizzard, smart guy.'

'Well get us out of it. This is really screwing up my hair.'

'If you wanna do my job that's fine, but if not, SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!' Chef shouted. He continued to struggle until the plane's engines froze over and it crashed to the ground.

* * *

(Living Area)

'Yo Ryan, what the hell happened?' Jason said.

'Engines froze over.' Ryan said putting his hair back into place, unsuccessfully.

'Yeah, like we're falling for that one again.' Rebecca said rolling her eyes.

'This isn't like Norway. We really are stuck on the ground this time. You might want to get some cold stuff on though. I'm not wasting valuable air time. Meet me in the cargo hold in about 20 minutes.' Ryan said as he went to his private room.

'This has got to be a trick. I bet we've landed somewhere warm and relaxing for him, while we sweat in our winter clothes doing some stupid challenge.' Parker complained.

'I don't know. Ryan wouldn't let his hair get like that purposefully.' James said.

'That's true. McClean's are really vain. I'm going to get mine just in case.' Valerie walked off to her cabin with her team following suit.

'Should we get ours?' Joshua asked.

'No. I'm adamant that it's a trick. Let them get all sweaty while we enjoy the sunshine.' Parker stubbornly commanded his team.

* * *

(Cargo Hold)

The Pilots arrived in their winter gear while the Tourists arrived as they were before. Ryan was shocked to see them without their winter clothes. 'I thought I warned you about the cold conditions outside.' Ryan slightly aggrieved that the Tourists didn't heed his warning.

'We told you. We aren't falling for it.' Ivy yelled at him.

'Oh well your loss. I'm not going to let you go back for them.' Ryan flipped the switch to open the doors to the Cargo hold. Both teams fell through them and landed in a huge mound of snow.

'What? It really is cold out here?' Kevin said getting out of the snow for warmth.

* * *

*Kevin confessional*

'Ryan was honest with us. He actually looked out for our well-being. There has got to be catch.'

* * *

'Welcome to Siberia, Russia comrades.' said Ryan in his best Russian accent. 'Todays challenge will be organised by Chef, while I direct these interns to defrost the plane.' The camera pans to two interns whole are frozen to the side of the plane.

'Here's your cocoa before you go.' Chef snickered while handing him the cocoa in front of the clearly cold Tourists.

'Speseeba Chef' (**A/N: **How 'Thank you' sounds in Russian) Ryan walked off and went into the plane. Chef then turned them with a scowl and put on a ushanka (**A/N: **Furry Russian hat) and some of the contestants flinched at his anger.

'Listen up smallfries, I'm in charge today. That means you do what I say, when I say it. Any complaining or backtalk to me will get you a few minutes with the deadly Siberian Timberwolves.' Chef pointed to the chained up wolves who were growling menacingly at the contestants. 'Am I clear?'

'Yes Chef.' The contestants shouted.

'What you will do today is train for the second challenge in the vast wilds of Siberia, like Russia's renowned Red Army.'

'Another army challenge. Real original. We had one in Iraq remember.' Ivy challenged him.

'True, angry girl. But most of you were pathetic, so I'm whipping you sacks into shape. You will go round this obstacle course until there is only one of you remaining on each team. Those two will be leaders for the next challenge. I have only two rules for today. First, you will call me Tsar Hatchet. Second, no advantages for either team. Pilots, take off your winter gear. This used to be an equal country under Communism and I respect that.' The Pilots moaned as they were forced to remove their warm clothes. The Tourists cheered at their misery.

* * *

*Kevin confessional*

'Told you there was a catch.'

* * *

(5 minutes later)

All of the contestants were at the starting line, ready to run. Chef prepared to hold a whistle to his mouth. 'Are you maggots ready?'

They all shouted 'Yes Tsar Hatchet.' Chef blew his whistle and they all began to run. Jason, Valerie, Taylor, Riley and Mary were pulling ahead for the Pilots while Ivy, Kevin, Parker, Rebecca and Aisha were pulling ahead for the Tourists. James, Natasha, Lacey, Nakayla, Connor and Joshua were all left in the dust.

'God dammit. I can't run properly like this.' James said having difficulty trudging through the snow in his regular shoes.

'I know what you mean. I can't catch up with Riley.' Natasha said struggling to run.

'Why Riley? If anything Jason has the best chance of winning and we need to keep up with him.' James looked at her confused.

Natasha became flustered trying to come up with an explanation. 'Well er… I … just think that er… you know… Riley would be a better leader if we got to the next challenge.' Natasha tried to keep a confident smile in the lie she came up with.

James appeared to be thinking and said 'Wait…' Natasha then became really scared someone else had found out. 'That's a good idea. We've got to try and get Riley as leader before we get eliminated from this challenge. Let's go.' Natasha briefed a sigh of relief.

* * *

*Natasha confessional*

'Thank goodness he didn't find out. I need a better confidant than James if I am to get Riley to like me. No offense to him but he seems like the most romantically oblivious guy I've seen in a while.'

* * *

At the back Connor was plotting his move against Parker. Nakayla and Joshua were alongside him struggling to get through the snow. He noticed them and helped them up off the snow. 'Hey guys, let me help you out.'

'Thanks man.' Joshua said as he got to his feet.

'No problem. Say can you do me a favour?' Connor said.

'I suppose so.' Nakayla said with confusion.

'Thanks. See I'm trying to get rid of Parker for sabotaging my sister.' Connor told them.

'Wait, you think he betrayed the team?' Nakayla said shocked.

'Yes, I'm certain. He'll get rid of you too if he thinks you'll go against him. That's why I'm trying to get him off as soon as possible. I've got Aisha and maybe Rebecca with me but I need 5 people to make it a definite. Are you willing to vote with me the next time we lose?' Connor asked desperately.

'I don't know. I always thought he was creepy, not evil.' Joshua said.

'Same here. Will you give us some time to think about it? I really need visual proof before deciding.' Nakayla told him.

'Fair enough. Just remember my warning. He'll come for you next if you aren't careful.'

* * *

(10 minutes later)

Natasha, Lacey, James, Nakayla, Joshua and Connor were all eliminated for being too slow. The remaining ten though were carrying on strong. Chef watched them do another lap of his challenge. 'Hmm their not tiring fast enough. Maybe I should deprive their air.' Chef got up from watching and shouted to the contestants remaining 'Hey maggots, I'm going to make this harder. You now have to sing while running. Get to it.' The familiar ding of the musical number chime rang and the runners sighed.

* * *

_Jason: Lap number ten but then again, I'm pulling out far in the lead and leaving them in the dust_

_Riley: Throw our team a party and we'll laugh quite heartily, because their efforts have gone right to bust._

_Tourists: Hey! _(The remaining Tourist runners were closing in on the Pilots who were leading in a race)

_Ivy: Just when you think, you're going to win._

_Parker: Just when you think, we've packed it in._

_Kevin: Just think you're quite mistaken._

_Tourists: Oh here we come, here we come, here we come again. Oh, oh here we come again. You should have known, should have known, should have known my friend that oh, oh here we come again._

_Aisha: It started easy, something simple and it pleased me, having a run in Siberia._

_Rebecca: Now with the ice and snow falling in my eyes, I could die from hypothermia._

_Pilots: Hey! _(Aisha, Valerie, Rebecca, Taylor and Mary had all fallen behind the rest of the runners)

_Valerie: Just when we thought, we could go on._

_Mary: Just when we thought, we could hold on_

_Taylor: and beat these freaking morons._

_All 3: Oh here we fall, here we fall, here we fall again. Oh, oh here we fall again. We should have known, should have known, should have known again that, oh, we couldn't carry on._

_Aisha & Rebecca: Oh here I go. Oh, here I fall. I can't do this again._

_Remaining 5 runners: Oh, now I'm going to win. Hey, hey. Oh here I go. Yeah, I'm going on to win. Hey, hey. Oh here I go. Alright._

_Jason: Now I'm claiming victory, so sorry 'bout this Riley, but I want to lead this team just one time. _(Jason tripped over Riley and he fell into a hole of a frozen pool)

_Parker: Kev and Ivy here, because I want to be the leader, so will you please, take a dive for me._

_Riley: Oh here we go, here we go, here we go again. Oh, oh here we go again. I should have known, should have known, should have known again that, oh, I should have trusted him._

_Kevin: Oh I don't know, Oh I don't know, Oh I don't know if I should let you win._

_Ivy: How do I know, Oh how do I know, Oh how do I know you will win._

_Parker: Just do it, Just do it, Just do it, Just do it, Just do it then we'll win._ (Ivy and Kevin finally submit to throwing the challenge)

_Jason: I've done it, I've done it, I've done it, I've done it, I've done it for the win._

_Parker & Jason: Oh, Oh, Yeah, You're going down._

_Parker: Oh, you're going down Jason._

_Jason: No, you're going down little man._

* * *

The two winners looked proud as they crossed the line for the last time. Chef came up to them. 'Well done creepy and jockstrap. You've won the challenge and you get to lead your team for the next challenge. Meet me by the Kremlin in Moscow in about 10 minutes. It looks like the plane will be ready to get there by then.' Chef walked back to the ship along with the Tourists. Kevin and Ivy looked ashamed of themselves.

* * *

*Kevin confessional*

'I'm not proud of myself for throwing a challenge. Even if Parker might be able to lead the team better than me, it hurts my pride man.'

*Ivy confessional*

'I can't believe I let myself throw a challenge for someone who I don't even like much. Parker better win this or I'll crush him.'

* * *

Jason smiled as he prepared to walk off. He was then grabbed by Riley. 'Yo Jason. What the hell was that little stunt you pulled there?' Riley was clearly wet and cold but was so angry with Jason he ignored it.

'I just wanted a chance to lead our team to victory. I'm captain of the football team back home so I just figured I should finally get my time to shine again.'

'That doesn't make up for what you did. You better win this or I'll make sure your ass gets kicked off the show. I'll forgive you if you do. Alright bro.' Riley said calmer than before.

'Don't worry. If it's anything like the last challenge, we'll win for sure. Then you'll see my decision was correct.' Jason walked away leaving Riley behind. Riley began to shiver and walk inside beside the rest of his team. Mary however was further behind them and heard everything they said.

* * *

*Mary confessional*

'I can't believe Jason betrayed our team. He's going back to his darker side again. I've got to help him somehow. He'll get kicked off otherwise. But how?'

* * *

(Ryan's room)

'Well it seems that, Jason is going back to his roots. Will Jason's sabotage have consequences? Will Ivy and Kevin's dive be successful for their team? What is the second challenge? Find out all the answers after the break.'

* * *

**Rewritten Sing: Here it goes again by Ok Go**

**A/N: Well I'm back. **

**(Far off voice) Where have you been? I've been worried sick.**

**Shut up. I'm about to tell you. I broke my wrist in a game of football and it prevented me from typing because the cast meant my fingers were restricted and moving them hurt like a bastard after the plaster came off. It's healed now and I have the freedom to write my story again. For all those who regularly read my story, I apologize for the wait but I hope you understand. Anyway, you can now review and let me know what you think about my returning chapter etc. It's good to be back and I hope to make it up to you by finishing this story. I've got to go for now but I'll see you later. Sort of.**


End file.
